


Never ever

by az90971



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 57,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/az90971/pseuds/az90971
Summary: 08年-09年写的旧文生子文
Relationships: Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 08年-09年写的旧文  
> 生子文

这已经是他今天来的第三次呕吐了……  
“该死……”他扯了一点纸巾，擦干净嘴角上的残液……冲了马桶，他出了厕所，来到了他的只有简单家具的生活空间。坐到窗边的床上，他看了一眼丢在床上的药袋……抑止妊娠作用的药物……抓起这个写着‘Cloudiar·Strife’的药袋，他掏出药瓶，扭开瓶盖，倒出两粒胶囊，吞下去……医生说过，这种药多吃的话对身体不好，但是他需要这种药物的作用……怀孕的滋味对他来说并不好受……

药物起作用了，他感觉并不那么难受了，他可以去工作了……虽然他的存款可以养活他自己，但是那些孤儿却需要他送货换来的Gil。而且，他并不想引Tifa的怀疑……

他怀了Sephiroth的孩子。  
虽然他都不愿意承认，但那的确是Sephiroth的孩子……已经两个月了，他错过了最好的弄掉孩子的时机，应该说，是他不愿意弄掉这个孩子……虽然，带来这个孩子的种子是被强行植入他体内的。  
现在只有两个月，他的身体还没有明显的变化……除了他自己，没有人知道他有了孩子……但是，以后呢？等他的肚子大了以后呢……怎么办……他在考虑找一处较偏僻的房子，至少要远离Tifa他们……他不想让Tifa他们知道……等孩子生下来之后，他就带着孩子离开，去一个没有人知道他过去的地方……他在努力的回忆，自己小时候，妈妈是怎样一个人将他养大的……

接到了今天的送货单以后，他上路了……这样的工作对他来说并不好，也许还是一种自杀行为，但是没有办法，他只能这样做。

“喂，你脸色不太好。”收货人边签收收货单边问，“休息不好吗？你需要注意身体……”  
他含糊的点头，但是那是不可能的……医生命令的每天8小时的睡眠他都不能做到，还有，每天这样的长途奔波也许会使他流产……他这样希望过，但是紧接着他又开始担心，害怕……他想要这个孩子，想要一个健康的孩子……

当送完最后一件货物的时候，呕吐的感觉再次袭来……匆匆的拿了签收单，他捂着嘴，勉强走到街上一处无人的角落里，将胃里所剩不多的食物吐了个干净……  
神啊，他为什么要受这份罪……这全怪那个强暴了他的银发男人，他在他身体里埋下了种子，然后消失……他曾离开他两年，而那次回来的目的好像只是为了来索要他的身体……他还是处子的身体就在神罗大楼的废墟里被那个银发男人拿走……之后，等他发觉他怀孕的时候，就已经晚了……

“你不舒服吗……难道你还会晕车？”  
“啊……”他擦擦嘴角，抬起头……天啊……他见到了他现在最不想见到的人，不，是自己最不想让那个人看到自己的惨像，“Zack……你怎么会在这里？！”他的眼神想找一个合适的方向……但是没有……他不知道自己应该看什么，干什么……支撑着墙壁，他勉强站直身体，但是呕吐以后的身体并不舒服。  
“这应该是我该问的，这是Gongaga，我的家乡。”他看了一会儿Cloud，“你脸色真不好，你还晕车吗？他扶去Cloud，但是被Cloud反射性的躲开了，“呃……”他看起来有点尴尬，“要不要去我家歇一会儿？你看起来很累。”  
“我……”Cloud想要拒绝，但是现在的身体的确需要休息……过于强烈的妊娠反应足以打垮这个曾经救了整个星球的男人……  
“来吧，害羞的孩子。”Zack招招手，“长途行车需要休息……”他看着站在原地的Cloud，“来吧，小子，难道你想要我抱你去我家吗？”他做了一个拥抱的姿势。  
“哦……不……”他摇摇头，但不是拒绝……他知道，Zack的任何邀请都是不能轻易拒绝的……他只是不想要Zack来拉他，或者做其它什么事情……

在Zack的家里，他向他的父母介绍这是‘Cloud·Strife’，以前他信中提到的人。Cloud向Zack的父母打了招呼，然后就被Zack放到一张舒服的椅子上。Zack还不停的向Cloud夸赞他妈妈的厨艺，尤其是他妈妈的炸鸡排……他的家让Cloud想起了自己在Niberheim的被烧毁的家，只是他从不带朋友回家，他也没有可以带回家的朋友……

“Zack，你过来一下。”老妇人把Zack喊进了她的厨房。  
“哦！知道了……Cloud你等一下……”说完，Zack就跟着他妈妈进了厨房，“需要帮忙吗？妈妈。”  
“Zack，那……是不是你在外面闯的‘祸’？！”  
“妈妈，你在说什么？！”  
“你看不出来吗？她怀孕了，可能有2、3个月了……”小声说着，Zack的妈妈还不时的向客厅望一眼，以确认那个金发的孩子听不到，“那是不是你干的？你以前在信里提到过那个孩子。”  
“哦……妈妈，我不能把信里提到的每个人肚子都搞大，Cloud是个需要人照顾的家伙，但是，我并没有和他有过什么肉体上的关系……不过，你说的是真的吗？”他怀疑的看着自己母亲，“如果他真的怀孕了，怎么还会做这种工作？还有……他可是……”  
“那就要问她自己了……”老妇人摇摇头，打断了Zack的话，开始做晚饭……今晚她改了食谱，做了清淡的食物，那种有利于怀孕身体的食物……

虽然一直以来的早孕期反应使Cloud并不想吃东西，但是Zack家的晚餐比自己平时所吃的罐头好太多了……至少晚饭的时间中，他没有因为想呕吐而出丑。他注意到，Zack在吃东西的时候不停的看他，Zack发觉什么了吗……他拒绝了今晚在Zack家过夜的邀请，理由是他需要回到7th Heaven，那里还有人在等他……他说谎了，他很早就不住在那里了，自从他发现自己身体里有了另一个生命。Zack说送他回去，他拒绝了……

等他回到自己的家的时候已经很晚了……他吞了药片，然后洗澡……他需要保持自己身体的干净，这是医生的建议……  
Tifa有时候会打电话过来，但是今天没有……他睡了，今天他很累……不，最近他一直都感觉很疲劳……他有时候会做梦，噩梦……他很幸运，没有神经性流产……

第二天，他打电话给Tifa，说他想休息一天……

他倒在床上，看着天花板……他需要搬家了，虽然现在他住的地方还不被Tifa知道，但是那是迟早的事情……他还是尽快离开好……抚摸着自己的肚子，他想象着这个孩子会是什么样子……也许，这个孩子什么也不是，也许是个没有人形的怪物，就像hojo试验室里的那些泡在mako里的东西一样……他闭上眼睛，不愿意再想下去……他居然怀孕了，这种事情根本就不应该发生在男人身上，但是Jenova的细胞带来了太多的变数，这应该也是其中之一……  
有人敲门。他反射性的坐起来，谁？Tifa？还是其它的人？  
“谁？！”  
“是我，Zack。Cloud把门打开。”敲门声停下了。  
Cloud有点后悔，应该假装不在家……他起身，去打开门……今天在家里，他只穿了一件宽大的衣服。  
“Zack……”他打开门，看着门外是拎着旅行袋的Zack，他的巨剑背在背上，“你怎么……会……”  
“你住的地方真难找，我问遍了这附近所有活着的人才找到这里的……怎么，不让我进来吗？”  
“嗯……好……”他打开门，让Zack进来……看来，他的确需要搬家了，这附近的人已经认识了这个驾驶Finrir的金发的人了……

在屋里放下旅行袋，将剑靠在墙上以后，Zack坐到了Cloud的床上。  
“你骗了我，你根本不在7th heaven，我去了问了Tifa才知道你不在那里，而且，她也不知道你在什么地方……所以我就在Edge到处找你，我确信你不会离开太远，因为听Tifa说，你有时候很晚还会去7th Heaven，只是你不在那里过夜罢了……再说，只要问问那辆Finrir的主人住在哪里，就总有人会知道。Cloud，知道吗？你的机车的确是个很明显的标志。”说着，他看着一眼床头柜，Cloud的药还放在上面……他在Cloud去抓那瓶药之前把药瓶拿在手里，“抑止……妊娠反应的……Cloud，你结婚了？那个幸运的姑娘呢？”  
“……那……不是……那是我的药。”Cloud低下头，然后抬起头看着Zack，“那是我的药。”  
“你的？”Zack环视着屋里的简单家具，“你的……你是说，你怀孕了？！”昨晚，他的妈妈告诉过，这个金发孩子怀孕了，他不相信……也许昨天他的妈妈没有发觉Cloud是个男孩，Cloud的高领衫挡住了他成形的喉结……  
“是真的……”Cloud不想隐瞒什么，因为隐瞒的事情迟早都要暴露，“我怀孕了，胎儿就在我腹腔里……开始我只是认为那是胃病，或者其它什么，我吃过一些胃药，但是那没有作用……后来，我去看了医生，才知道……”真可笑，那天他去看医生的时候居然还特意把自己裹的像个粽子。  
“操的！”Zack在药瓶用力丢在床上，“来，孩子，告诉我那个幸运的男人是谁？！”  
“Sephiroth……”他小声回答，“你知道，我们都有Jenova的细胞，那带来太多的变数。”  
“哦……我的天……”Zack捂着自己的脸，“我真愿意相信我在做梦。”  
“要是做梦的话，我想做梦的人做好是我……”Cloud拉了把椅子坐下，现在他有点想呕吐……  
“看来我妈妈说的没错……你知道的，她曾经是个兽医。”  
“这对我来说真是个绝佳的讽刺。”Cloud嗤笑了一声，“Zack你来干什么？看我的笑话吗？”  
“你说话还是这么气人……Cloud……宝贝，你什么时候可以让人真正的关心你一次？”他看了一眼Cloud，“我来这里找事情做，要知道，在Midgar，聘用佣兵的人比Gongaga多很多。所以我要暂时住下来……”  
“随便，反正我要搬走了……”  
“搬走？你要去什么地方？”  
“一个没有人认识我的地方……”他下意识的抚摸了一下自己的肚子，“这样，也许对我会好一些。”  
“就你这样的身体能再长途旅行吗？我从没有听过哪个男人的身体适合怀孕……Cloud，我会照顾你的，至少在你的……孩子没有生下来的时候……”  
“这不是你的孩子……Zack，你这样做实在没有必要！”  
“那么你想怎么样？！继续做你的送货员？！那对你是自杀！你在Gongaga的样子我见过了，我从没有见过你身体状况那么差！这样下去你会带着你的孩子一起死……或者说，你只能产下死胎！”Zack站起来，快步走到Cloud面前……他有时候真不明白，为什么这个金发刺头这么喜欢拒绝别人的关心，把自己封闭的像只犰狳……他不经意间瞟了一样Cloud身后的桌子，上面还放着没有吃完的罐头，“你就吃这个？”他拿起那个罐头，该死，神罗的产品，他当Soldier的时候吞够了这种东西，“你想你的孩子畸形吗……该死，你也应该吃点像样的东西！”  
“Zack！”Cloud突然拉住Zack的手腕，阻止他继续说下去，“……我只是不想麻烦你……”  
“孩子……我明白……”他摸了摸Cloud的头发，“答应我，让我留下来照顾你……还有，sephy那个家伙呢？他不是孩子的父亲吗？”  
“他……强暴了我，然后就离开了……”Cloud摇摇头，叹气，“我不知道他去了什么地方……”  
“你相信他会回来吗？”Zack这样问，然后嗤笑了几声，Cloud没有回答，“好吧……”他知道这个单纯的孩子可能有点恼怒了。

以后的日子里，Zack在照顾Cloud……Cloud并不知道为什么，就像他刚刚成为神罗杂兵中一个的时候，那时候Zack就在照顾他……也像现在，没有向他索求过肉体。也许，Zack是直的，是的，他本来就该是直的……而且，让几百个女人留恋的男人不会是性无能。  
Cloud的肚子渐渐大起来，胎儿在不断长大……这段时间，他过的比较好，至少不用再吃罐头，Zack会给他做一些合适的食物来保证他营养的充足……后来，他们搬了家，在Edge的边缘不可能有人认识他们……  
Zack接替了Cloud的送货的工作，但是Finrir装不下Zack的破坏剑，Cloud答应Zack可以使用他的剑，Zack看着那6把可拆分的剑，笑着说，他还需要练习才可以使用。Zack会按时把钱汇到Tifa的帐户上，他会想尽一切办法来防止Tifa找到他们，在神罗里学到的一切现在全部派上了用场。Cloud的手机依旧会接到Tifa或者其它人的电话，他小心的回答那些问题，或者干脆就不接听，这段时间，他从不给他的朋友们打任何一个电话，那样过于危险。  
天气好的时候，Zack会带Cloud出去散步，他们会避开人群……当Zack不在家的时候，Cloud会尽可能所有的家务，他需要这样的运动，以便生产的时候不会太难受……雨天的时候，Zack不会出去，他在家里陪着Cloud。他从没有问过Cloud关于Sephiroth的任何事情……他带着他在房间里跳舞，简单的舞蹈，两个人抱在一起，小心的跳着……Zack吻Cloud的头发，Cloud的脸，开始的时候，Cloud吓到了，但是很快，他接受了，他回吻Zack，轻柔的……他被Zack轻轻推倒在床上，他看着Zack，Zack继续吻他，他的手伸到Cloud上衣下面，摸Cloud肿胀的乳头……Cloud小声叫着，他没有推开Zack……Zack褪下Cloud身体上所有的覆盖物，他吻他全身任何一个他可以触及的部分……他分开Cloud的双腿，他甚至做好了被Cloud拒绝的准备……但是Cloud却顺从张开的他的双腿，他仰躺着深呼吸，他做好了在身体里接受Zack的准备……最后，他们结合在一起……Zack从后面进入Cloud的身体，他将Cloud抱在自己怀里，亲吻金发人的后背并小心着不使自己的手臂压到Cloud的微微隆起的肚子……Cloud不断的呻吟着，也不断的要Zack不要再深入，他还是怕伤到他的孩子……等他们都累得瘫软在床上的时候，雨更大了……

后来，Cloud问Zack为什么要这样做，Zack告诉他，现在他觉得Cloud很可爱，而且他是正常的男人，他也会控制不住自己的欲望……他趴在他隆起的腹部上听着，里面有胎儿的声音。  
“我以为你是直的……”Cloud这样问。  
“应该怎么解释……Cloud，要是我早一点上了你，而不是怕那样会伤害你，也许事情会好一点。”他笑着，这样回答。

到了8个月的时候，Cloud的脊椎和盆骨，以及他的全身其它部位都向他提出了抗议，这样的他除了每天必要的运动以外，一天大部分时间在床上渡过……他期待着自己的孩子可以顺利的出生……但是，就在这个时候，Zack却突然要离开，他的妈妈来了急电，叫他回去……  
“Cloud，对不起，我需要回去……我保证我很快就会回来。”他边收拾行李边说……  
“放心，我可以照顾好自己。”Cloud站在他身后，他穿了件宽大的袍子，这样使他很舒服，“不用担心。”他再次补充。  
“好的……”他吻了Cloud，然后离开。


	2. Chapter 2

Zack走以后，Cloud一个人躺在床上……这是张双人床，但是为了能让Cloud舒服一点，Zack还是在沙发上睡了将近一个月……这样的Zack使Cloud觉得自己有些内疚……他抚摸着自己的肚子，等他的孩子出生以后，这样的日子就可以结束了吧……他没有养过孩子，Zack也没有……Zack曾经提议让他家乡的父母来养这个孩子，但是Cloud拒绝了，他不想再麻烦其它的人，何况，谁知道这个孩子会是什么样子……

在Zack走后不久，门被打开了……  
“Zack？”Cloud从床上下来，“忘记什么了吗？”当他走到门口的时候，他见到的不是Zack……  
“看来你过的不错……Cloud……”Sephiroth站在门口，反手关上门……他的眼神似乎固定在Cloud隆起的腹部上，“你的样子也不错。”  
“Sephiroth！”Cloud叫出来，“为什么是你！？”  
“为什么？”他走进Cloud，一把抓住Cloud想要推开他的手，他的另一只手抚摸着Cloud的腹部，“看来，你在孕育新生命，Cloud……Zack的孩子吗？”他盯着Cloud，“是不是？！”  
“不是的……那是……”他没有说完，就被Sephiroth强横的吻上，他试着推开Sephiroth，他不希望自己的肚子受到挤压……  
“不是什么？”Sephiroth放开Cloud，托起还在大口喘息的Cloud的脸，“那么这应该是谁的？母亲的恩赐吗？”‘母亲’当然指的是Jenova……  
“混蛋……这是你造成的！”  
“是吗？”他的笑让Cloud觉得那是一种藐视……他带着皮质手套的手隔着衣服压按着Cloud的乳头，因为怀孕而比平时肿胀的乳头受到积压而带来的疼痛使Cloud尖叫出来，他逃避似的向后退着，但却被Sephiroth逼到了墙角，他想要推开Sephiroth，可是却办不到，“……不要反抗……”Sephiroth一只手按着他肚子上，“你应该明白，你和你的孩子都是很脆弱的……”他在Cloud脸上吻了一下……  
“住手……混蛋……”Cloud闭上眼睛……为了孩子，他只能忍……

Sephiroth撩起Cloud的衣服，在他肿胀的乳头上舔着，掐按着，他剩下的只有尽力忍住那因为疼痛而发出叫声，他紧张的全身颤抖，但那无济于事……他被翻转过来，裤子被扒落下来，他的手指紧紧扣着墙壁，他想哭，眼泪就在他眼眶里，但是他还是尽力忍着，他不能，不能在Sephiroth面前哭出来……Sephiroth的手在试着分开他的臀瓣……‘住手’，他小声抗议着，但是他没有指望Sephiroth可以放过他……他的小穴被Sephiroth的手指按摩着，皮革与皮肤接触的感觉是Cloud感到一种熟悉的恐惧感……之后，一个温热湿软的东西接触到了他的小穴，Sephiroth在舔那里……在被Sephiroth的舌头接触的霎那，他不自觉的叫了出来……Sephiroth不断的用口水润滑着那里，用手指试着分来那里，使Cloud逐渐张开了小穴……更另Cloud不想承认的是，他不知什么时候翘起了他的臀，扭动着……他想要更多的Sephiroth的爱抚……而温柔对待他的舌不久就离开了，取代它的是Sephiroth的阴茎……他进入Cloud体内，没有过多的事先通知……仁慈的，他没有插入的太深……他一只手扣住Cloud的胯，另一只手摸在Cloud的肚子上，他的冲击有着分寸……Cloud一只手撑着墙，余下的一只手护住自己的肚子，他尽力保持着自己的平衡，不让自己倒下去，他叫着……他怀孕的身体给了他比正常的时候更多的快感……Sephiroth在他高潮前夕，将自己的分身拔出来，而Cloud也随着这一动作而滑坐在地板上，他的头发被Sephiroth抓住，头被强行扭过来，他的口被那粗大的阴茎塞住……他强迫他为他口交……Cloud失神的吸吮着，眼泪也不自觉的流了出来，那些黏液喷溅在他嘴里的时候他咳嗽着，跪在地板上近乎绝望的看着Sephiroth，他不知道这个银发男人接下来还会做什么……而后，他被抱起来，放到了那张大床上……他身上的衣服全部被扒掉，他侧躺着，无力的看着Sephiroth脱掉了他自己的手套，皮衣，还有他的靴子，黑色的皮裤……Sephiroth爬上床，看着赤裸的Cloud，这个金发的人脸上还留着一些他的体液……他亲吻Cloud隆起的肚子，Cloud的下体……Cloud双手护着自己的肚子，他不去看Sephiroth的脸，他已经没有力气再去反抗什么了……Sephiroth使他侧躺，他抬高Cloud上侧的腿，他用侧后位进入Cloud体内……这次，他进入的较刚才那次深……他开始动，每一次律动都使Cloud发出呻吟……他抱着Cloud，亲吻Cloud的耳垂，脸，脖颈，肩膀……最后他把精液再次留在了他体内……

Sephiroth靠着木质的床头坐着，Cloud躺在他身边，背对着他，他们的身上盖着毯子，他的一只手抚在Cloud裸露的肩上……Cloud似乎还在颤抖，他是否在哭泣，Sephiroth不知道……  
“你来……做什么……就是为了再次强奸我？”Cloud背对着Sephiroth缓缓的开口，“还是来……杀了你的孩子……”  
“我的孩子？我怎么知道那不是Zack的。”他笑了，听他的语气像是在‘开玩笑’。  
“那你就用正宗剖开我的肚子看看……”Cloud居然笑出声，“……是你……的……”  
“……我知道那是我的孩子……Cloud……”Sephiroth吻了一下Cloud的肩膀，“你的处子是我拿走的……不是吗？”  
“混蛋……”Cloud护着自己的肚子，“你为什么回来……”  
“打扰你和Zack的生活了吗？Cloud……我解决了一些事情，所以，我可以回来了……至少，现在星球不再认为我是个威胁了。”  
“我怎么相信你。”Cloud换成仰躺的姿势，抚摸着自己的肚子……也许，要使他的孩子出来还真的需要手术刀的帮助……  
“随便你。”  
“你以后要怎么办？”Cloud仰视着Sephiroth，这个银发男人正在环视着这个房间，“你……”他的一只手居然握住Sephiroth扶着他肩膀的手。  
“我想要留下，只要你愿意。”Sephiroth俯视着Cloud，“你愿意吗？”  
“……”  
“为难吗？看来我还是打扰你和Zack的生活了。”  
“……”没有回答，Cloud支撑着下了床，他没有去拣他被丢在地板上的衣服，他径直走向的浴室……股间的黏液顺着他的大腿内侧流下来，他没有去擦……

温热的水冲在Cloud身体上，他的双手支撑在浴室的墙上……他想哭，刚才所发生的一切都不是他想要的……的确，他是在等Sephiroth回来，而且也为Sephiroth回来而发生的一切做好了准备，但是今天这一切，似乎有一点太突然了……  
“该死……”他捶着墙壁，“……”头倚着支撑着墙壁的双手，他开始哭泣……不久之后，随着一声轻声的呻吟，他抱着他隆起的肚子跪了下去，他的孩子在向他抱怨他的情绪波动……“不……不要……”他断断续续的说……他努力的扣着光滑的墙壁站起来，而后靠在墙上，喘息着……  
“你怎么了？”Sephiroth打开浴室的门，看到靠着墙喘着粗气的Cloud……  
“不用……你……管……”Cloud护着自己的肚子，勉强的说……这个时候，他真希望Zack在这里，至少他可以帮他躺倒床上……  
“你看起来不太好……要生了吗？”Sephiroth走进浴室，来到Cloud身边……他有种焦急的情绪在语气中，是错觉吗？  
“没有关系……”Cloud小声说，他的手想去关上水阀……  
“……”先他一步，Sephiroth关上水，从架子上抽下大浴巾，小心的帮Cloud擦干净，尤其是Cloud的下体……那里并没有被水充分的洗干净……然后，他用浴巾裹起Cloud，将怀里的人抱到床上……他轻轻的放下他，替他盖上毯子，“怎么样？要叫医生吗？”他似乎很着急……他想抚摸Cloud的肚子，但可能是出于担心或者别的什么，他没有那样做……  
“Sephiroth？”Cloud看着银发的男人，他的印象中，Sephiroth好像不是会这样对待他的人……也许他会保护他身边的杂兵，也许他对待人不会总是那种冰冷的态度……但是……这样的Sephiroth还是第一次看到……“不用……我好多了……”然后他看着Sephiroth在环视这个房间，像是在找什么，“找什么？Sephiroth，你最好先穿上衣服……”  
“衣服……你的衣服……在什么地方？”他问。  
“呃……那个柜子……”Cloud指着一个屋里唯一的柜子，“下面的抽屉，第二层。”  
“哦……”他走过去，跪下，拉开抽屉，“哪一件？”  
“……还是我自己来吧……”Cloud支撑起自己想要下来……  
“老实待着！告诉我是哪件就可以了！”Sephiroth转过头，对Cloud吼到……也许，他只是不想让他下床……  
“……有陆行鸟图案的那件……”Cloud躺回床上，叹了口气，“是件袍子。”他补充道……那是Zack的兴趣……  
“Zack买给你的？”他拿出那件袍子，“还真符合他的兴趣。”他把衣服拿过来……顺便看了一眼被丢在地上的小陆行鸟内裤，“这家伙的兴趣……”他看了看Cloud，“还真是没有变……”他很了解他的前战友，还在神罗的时候，Zack就不停的吹嘘他的‘小陆行鸟’是多么的可爱，只不过，那时候Sephiroth并没有想到那只‘陆行鸟’就是指眼前这个怀了他孩子的金发的家伙……他想帮Cloud穿上衣服，但是Cloud还是选择了自己穿……  
“你要一直光着身子吗……”Cloud把衣服套好，“那样倒是方便……如果要是再强奸我一次的话……”他带着讽刺的语气说着。  
“听我说，孕妇，我要留下来。”Sephiroth坐到床边。  
“为什么？！”Cloud叫了出来……他想不出这个只要一出现就会另他吃惊的男人为什么会要留下来，他以为Sephiroth只要索求他的身体以后会就离开……  
“你怀了我的孩子，我有权利留下来。”  
“开玩笑……”Cloud嗤笑了几声，“为什么……你不是只要我的身体，就够了吗……”他的声音随着他的头低了下去……他抚摸着自己的肚子，自己有很多机会弄掉这个孩子，虽然那些并不是最安全的方法，但是他还是把那个孩子留下来……  
“Cloud……”Sephiroth转身看着Cloud，“你的身体，我很喜欢……这么久不见你，我当然会想要你，就算你怀孕……对了，不是说适当做爱对孩子有好处吗？”  
“你差点弄死我！”  
“知道了……我会轻一点的，下次。”Sephiroth笑了，然后他起身，去把放在门外的行李拿进来……进来之后，他放下行李，把他的正宗靠在墙上……在Zack的破坏剑旁边。  
“下次？！你什么意思，你要是想弄死我就快点动手！”他看了一眼靠在墙上的正宗。  
“弄死你？我为什么要这么做，你的身体里还有属于我的部分。”Sephiroth从旅行包里拿出便服穿上……难道他一路穿着黑皮衣走来就没有人注意他吗……穿好以后，他再次坐到床上。  
“你……”Cloud躺下，侧过脸看Sephiroth，“……你真的要留下来，天啊……还有……你刚才说，星球不再认为你是个威胁……是什么意思……”  
“我和古代种们谈判过了……所以……”他嗤笑了一声，“我背叛了‘母亲’……Cloud……所以我可以留下来了……”  
“可以告诉我，你那时候回来……为什么要强暴我吗……”  
“我只是意识到了我想要什么了而已……Cloud……”  
“Sephiroth，我无法相信你。”Cloud不再看Sephiroth，“这个孩子……”他闭上眼睛，说出他一直担心的事情，“他会携带很多Jenova细胞……他是个怪物……他……他对你的Reunion……”  
“如果我真的想要那样的话，我早就剖开你的肚子了。”他用手指在Cloud肚子上比划了一下切开的动作，“如果我只想要更完整的话，我还需要和你这样对话吗？”  
“住……”Cloud的身体颤抖了一下，“你究竟想要什么？！”  
“我想要什么？你还不明白吗？我要你，还有孩子。”  
“混蛋……你太贪心了……”Cloud偏过头，“Sephiroth……哪个你，才是真正的你……”  
“你自己决定什么时候相信我。”他轻轻掰过Cloud脸，吻下去，他吻Cloud的微张的吻，温柔的伸进舌头，顶着Cloud的舌……直到Cloud发出一声呻吟的时候，他才停止，“你怀孕的样子真好看。”  
“我就当这对我来说是一个称赞。”无意识的，他一直护着自己的肚子，“你真的要留下？”  
“我为什么要骗你？”  
“……”Cloud支撑着坐起来，“但愿Zack早点回来……”  
“我不那么希望。”Sephiroth脸上掠过一丝诡异的笑……他吻Cloud的脖子，“这样的你还是美味……”  
“Sephiroth！住手！”Cloud挣扎着起来，但是他的身体还是阻止了他，“不要！”  
“好吧。”Sephiroth放开手，看着正瞪着自己的Cloud，“你最好不要太激动，对你不好，还有这里……”他抚摸了一下Cloud的肚子。


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud拨开Sephiroth的手，支撑着坐起来，他需要给自己找一点吃的东西……最近，他肚子里的小生命总是在向他抱怨吃不饱。在这之前，他需要喝水……他去厨房，倒水，喝水，然后他问Sephiroth：  
“你要水吗？或者想要吃点什么？”  
“罐头吗？”Sephiroth走过来，拉开冰箱，看到里面放满了储备的罐头还有一些蔬菜，但是还是罐头的数量占了大多数，那是Zack走之前买来的……“你想自杀吗？”他拿出一罐，看着……神罗的东西……“你就吃这个吗？我可不想你的孩子畸形。”  
“那种东西只要好好煮一下，还是能吃的。”Cloud从Sephiroth手中夺过那个罐头……的确是‘夺’过来的……要这样的Cloud去那混乱的市场买东西是Zack绝不允许的……但是吃罐头也好不到哪里去……Cloud打开罐头，把里面的东西倒进锅里，“你要不要吃东西？”  
“为什么不？”Sephiroth从背后把Cloud搂住，摸他的肚子，“孕妇，我更想吃了你……”  
“胡说什么？！”Cloud想甩开Sephiroth，但是反而被抱的更紧……Sephiroth在吻他脖子…… “Sephiroth！松手！我要做饭！”  
“好吧……”Sephiroth松开手，“孕妇你不要太激动。”  
“不要叫我‘孕妇’……”Cloud瞪了Sephiroth一眼，“我有名字，你知道的。”  
“是吗？”Sephiroth看了一眼Cloud的肚子，他的视线足让Cloud注意到，“你的肚子可不这么说……Cloud……”然后他离开厨房，把留在屋里地上的衣服收拾好……  
“该死！”Cloud咬着牙开始做饭……不，是把罐头食品加热……

他把自己的口粮分给Sephiroth一半，而且，他还不确定存下来的食物是否够坚持到Zack回来……如果，实在不行，他只能去市场，但是他又不愿意这样的自己被人看到……

吃饭的时候，他不去看Sephiroth，只低着头……当他抬起头的时候，他发现Sephiroth正看着他，而坐在他对面的银发人的盘子里的食物几乎没有减少。  
“……”他想问银发人为什么不吃东西，但是他没有说出口……他继续吃他的那一份……一点可怜的肉类和西红柿的碎尸，还有一些还看的出颜色的青豆，以及一些可能是土豆块的东西……那就是他这段时间的口粮……他恨这种罐头，但是没有办法……他莫名其妙的开始生气……自从他可以感觉出他的孩子快来到世上以后，他的情绪越来越不稳定……曾经有几次，他使Zack差点抛下他离开……  
“光吃那些，你会营养不良的。”  
“……”没有意识到Sephiroth会先开口，Cloud顿了一下，“那我能吃什么？”他放下勺子，“你难道希望这样的我去市场里买点什么来伺候你高贵的胃？”  
“你在说什么？Cloud，我的意思是……”  
“不要假装关心我的样子！Sephiroth！”他突然激动起来，“我这个样子全是因为你！”  
“我说了什么让你生气的话吗？平静点，Cloud……”Sephiroth站起来，“你冷静点，你这样对你的孩子没有任何好处……”  
“……你在说什么？！我为什么要冷静？！是你让我有了这个孩子的！我……我根本就没有想过……会这样……”他咬着牙，他已经很感觉到肚子里的孩子在抗议他的情绪……“你知道我究竟这些时间怎么过来的吗？！”他捂着他的肚子，一只手支撑着桌子，“你可以轻易来去……就像……那时候……”  
“安静点，Cloud！”Sephiroth走过来，他一只手抓住Cloud支撑着桌子的手臂，另一只手搂住Cloud的腰，他想把他抱到床上……他并不希望看到Cloud因为情绪激动而将肚子撞到桌子上……  
“你做什么？！”Cloud胡乱推着Sephiroth，“走开！”  
“安静点！”Sephiroth抑止住Cloud的动作，他把他抱起来，丢在床上……他按住Cloud的双手，吼到，“平静点，stirfe！”  
“放开我……”被放到床上，Cloud停止了挣扎，“放开我……Sephiroth……”  
“我希望你能平静点，Cloud。”他放开Cloud，“如果你讨厌我，我会消失一会儿……”然后他从沙发上拿起外套，离开……  
“……”Cloud支撑着坐起来……现在的他最应该保持情绪平静，但是他最做不到这一点……他看了一眼桌子上放着的两个盘子，他不想再去吃那些食物了……他拉上毯子……“……”他开始哭……他开始希望自己刚才没有胡乱发脾气……也许，他走了不再回来，他不是Zack，他不会轻易原谅自己的……

等自己情绪平静下来，他擦去眼泪……下床，去将自己盘子里剩下的东西吃完……Sephiroth盘子的东西，他没有动……也许，一会儿，Sephiroth一会儿就会回来……  
他等了很久，但是Sephiroth仍然没有回来……  
“也许……他不会回来了……”Cloud默默的对自己说着，“……算了……”

等他困了的时候，他上了床，他想睡，但是却睡不着……躺在床上，他开始回忆，回忆一切他可以想起来的事情，不管那是真还是假……

他想他小的时候，他的妈妈，还有他的爸爸……虽然他根本不记得爸爸是什么样子，那个男人在Cloud很小的时候就死了，只留下他和他的妈妈……妈妈整天干活来养活他，而他不合群的性格又使他的妈妈伤透了心……  
他喜欢过Tifa，她是村里孩子的头领，她被他喜欢是理所应当的，但是他从没有引起过她的注意……他曾跟着她爬上Nelb山，但是她却没有发现他……在她从山上摔下的时候，他救了她，但是他的沉默成了她鲁莽的替罪羊……后来，他在水塔上许诺以后要当她的骑士，他也的确做到，但是以全村人的死亡做代价的……NiIberheim消失了，现在的Nilberhiem只是个假象……那时候，村子变成火海的时候，他的妈妈到处在找他，但是在见到Cloud之前，她就死在正宗之下……

他阻止自己的想下去……但是他失败了……

村子没有了，什么也没有了……他将Sephiroth推下moka炉，而自己和Zack都被送进了Hojo的实验室……在那虚假的5年里，他一直做着噩梦……不，那5年就是噩梦……醒不过来的噩梦……

不要想了……Cloud，他命令自己……

后来，他们逃出来了，不，是Zack带着已经是废人的自己逃出来的……如果……如果Zack一个人的话，那样的话……  
他认为Zack死了，他带着Zack的巨剑离开了……他甚至连尸体都没有掩埋……那天下雨，他记得很清楚……他把Zack的记忆当成是自己的，他创造出一个新的人格，不是Zack，不是Cloud，是一个幻想世界的主人，编造着自己的故事，欺骗着其它的人，欺骗着他自己，直到他自己亲眼看到真相，直到Sephiroth告诉他，他不过是一个clone……一个失败的clone，一个只属于Sephiroth的人形……他连编号都没有……  
可是……最后，他还是找到了什么真正的自己……但，当所有的事情解决以后，他又开始自责……他离开他的伙伴，那时候，Tifa尽力挽留他，他还是拒绝了……他一个人生活，偶尔也帮忙7th Heaven的生意……他在Tifa的建议下，做起了送货的生意，并用赚来的大部分钱改装他的Finrir，剩下的钱他全交给Tifa……后来，当Tifa开始照顾孤儿以后，他赚来的钱就全部交给了Tifa，他自己不需要太多的钱，他的存款足够了……  
他以为自己可以就这样平静的生活下去，他不确定自己什么时候会变老……他的年龄增加了，但是他的脸，他的身体还是15岁的样子，也许是16岁……总之是停留在他被带进hojo实验室的时候……  
他曾想过，如果他没有迷失自己，没有将黑魔石交给Sephiroth……没有杀死Sephiroth，世界会是什么样子……他想不出来……arise死了，是因为他的迷茫，他的软弱……他救不了任何人，拯救世界的不是他，是Aerith……他只不过杀死了Sephiroth……那不是Sephiroth，那只是一个被Jenova控制着的疯子……疯子……

他双手捂着脸，他喘着粗气……回忆带给他太多的沉重，他却无法回避，他只能这样，假装自己没事，假装自己可以平静的生活……


	4. Chapter 4

他每天送货，或者受聘去和一些骚扰村落的怪物战斗……他赚取每一个可以拿到的gil，他需要这样……他需要这样让自己的生活被填满，不让自己有空闲去回忆……只有回忆，没有憧憬……如此而已，仅此而已……他可以看得出Tifa担心他，但是他只会说‘我没事’，‘我不累’……他会一个人去喝闷酒，虽然他不喜欢酒的味道。有时候，他喝的很多，在神罗部队当兵的时候，他都没有喝过那么多的酒……他只是需要麻醉，他只是需要一个没有噩梦的昏沉的睡眠……  
他以为他可以一直这样生活下去……但是他错了……  
他遇见了Sephiroth，在一次送货回来的路上……他以为他死了，但是他错了……

“为什么……”他躺在床上，喃喃自语……他又开始流泪了……

他面对Sephiroth，他甚至可以感觉到Jenova的愤怒……他拔出他的刀，他认为他可以再一次杀死Sephiroth，在他再一次威胁到星球之前……  
真讽刺，战场就是废弃的moka炉和已经被Weapon毁掉的神罗大厦内……  
他听不到那个银发男人在对他说着什么，他不愿意听……他需要这样，为自己的逃避找一个借口，而Sephiroth就是这个借口……他认为Sephiroth就是星球的威胁，他必须阻止他……他将自己过去的迷茫全怪在这个男人身上……  
他们是如此的相似……有意避开人群，认为自己是不同的……不同的是，Cloud有一个清晰而孤单的过去，而Sephiroth的过去从没有清晰过……未来对他们来说，是那样的渺茫……一个没有前途的小兵和一个有如人形的英雄……  
在废弃的神罗大厦里，他的刀被Sephiroth打掉，他的身体被Sephiroth推到一处石板上，那应该是翘起的地板中的一块……当他挣扎着要站起来的时候，他被这个银发男人压住……他被吻了，第一次被人吻……他咬了Sephiroth的嘴唇，他咒骂他，但是这样并没有能使银发男人离开……他的衣服被扯开，他身上的皮带成了束缚他双手的绑绳……他隐约意识到了Sephiroth要对他做什么……他的身体被翻转过来，他的脸挨到了满是灰尘和碎屑的石板上……他的裤子被扒落，他的小穴被沾有口水的手指塞进……他尖叫，但却没有任何作用……Sephiroth进入他的身体，他疼的几乎昏厥……Sephiroth的男根在他身体里抽插，他的身体也被连动着在石板上摩擦……废弃的大厦中似乎被他的咒骂声和喊叫声充满……他的处子就这样被人生生的夺走……当男人发泄在他体内的时候，他已经哭的没有力气了……他全身瘫软的趴在石板上，绑绳被解开，他的双手得到了解放……男人离开后，他开始小声的哭泣，他蜷缩起他赤裸的身体，哭泣，他沾满灰土的身体上的处处擦伤和淤伤告诉他刚才发生的一切不是噩梦……  
现在，他甚至都可以回忆起那时候的每一个细节。

Cloud在床上蜷缩着，小心着不压到自己的肚子……他一只手轻轻的摸着他的肚子，他再次哭泣……他不愿意相信Sephiroth，他害怕他相信以后也许会再次遭到背叛……他爱Sephiroth，在神罗做杂兵的时候，他就怀着那样的一份感情，只不过那时候的崇拜多了一些……他曾很羡慕Zack，因为他可以毫无估计的和Sephiroth说笑……他不够强壮，所以他认为自己没有资格和Sephiroth说话，他更害怕自己被无视，所以他选择了逃避……他一直都是自卑的躲开，就算Zack把他拖到Sephiroth面前，他还是会想办法跑掉……在极北大空洞，他将黑魔石交给了Sephiroth，同时也接触到了Sephiroth的回忆……那时候，他才意识到英雄是多么的孤单……

当他明白毁了他过去一切的不是Sephiroth，而是Jenova以后，他甚至可以原谅Sephiroth……但是他却一直在恨他，恨他的一切……

和他一样，Sephiroth不懂得爱人，他会索求他的身体是出于一个人类的本能……他爱他吗？谁知道……也许是出于怜惜和自责……Cloud不知道自己是否被Sephiroth注意到过，就在他做杂兵的时候……

手机的声音打破了他的回忆……他擦着眼泪拿起放在枕边的手机，是Zack打来的……  
“……喂……”他尽力保持自己声音的平静。  
“Cloud，我下星期才能回来。”Zack的声音显得很兴奋，“你怎么样？过得还好吧……”  
“嗯……我过得很好……”  
“喂，孩子，你怎么了？你好像不太高兴……那些罐头让你难受了？对不起，我本来想在走之前去多买一些其它的东西留给你，但是，你知道的这个季节的东西不好买……”  
“我知道……Zack……”他轻声的叹了口气，“没有关系的……”  
“宝贝，我真不忍心让你吃罐头……我回来的时候会给你带一些适合你的食物。”  
“谢谢你，Zack……我很好……真的……”Cloud想把Sephiroth回来的事情告诉Zack，但是他还是选择了隐瞒，“我等你回来……”他勉强的笑了一下。  
“好孩子，我会尽快回来的……”说完他又说了一些其它的，然后挂了电话……

合上手机，Cloud跪坐在床上……他希望Zack能马上回来，这是真实的……现在他很需要他，他在后悔对Zack发的每一次脾气……但是后悔有什么用，发生过的事情就是历史了……

天色暗下来了……他已经整整在床上待了一个下午了，他不知道想做什么，或者可以做什么……能做的就是等着孩子出生……  
没有开灯，他看着窗外，虽然外面的寥落的景色他已经看过无数次了，他不想去看电视，他不相信新闻里所说的一切，他也没有感兴趣的节目……今天早上，Zack离开的时候，他就准备好了一份孤寂的心情，而Sephiroth的出现也许就是一个不存在的插曲……什么都会恢复正常，回到他刚刚怀上孩子，一个人默默承担所有心理和生理上的痛苦的时候……  
门被打开了，他没有问是谁，也没有去看……  
谁都好……迟早要从他身边滚开……  
关门的声音，有人进来，有东西被放在地板上……灯被打开了……灯光让他的眼睛不太好受，适应了一会儿，他才能接受灯光……

“你睡了吗？”是Sephiroth的声音，这让Cloud有点不敢相信，“好点了吗？”  
“……你回来……做什么……”他没有去看他，实际上，他想问他去什么地方了，还有，那些被放在地上的东西是什么……  
“我以为我离开一会儿你会好一点，我是不是回来的太早了？”他把外套脱下，丢在沙发上……走开床边，他一只手托起Cloud的脸，“你哭了？我的离开让你伤心？孕妇。”  
“不要这么叫我！”他再次拨开Sephiroth的手，“该死……”  
“我给你带回一些东西……你要是需要就自己去看。”Sephiroth瞟了一眼放在地板上的东西，然后就坐在沙发上。  
“什么……”坐在床上，Cloud看着放在地板上的东西，那几个袋子像是从市场里带回来的，“你去了市场？”他笑出来，“你真的去市场了？”  
“你觉得应该惊讶吗？我买了一些适合孕妇的食物，不过你需要自己来煮熟它们。”  
“你怎么会知道……需要什么？”他吞下了‘孕妇’两个字。  
“我可以去问……Cloud，你不要把我想象那样无能。”Sephiroth轻笑了一下，“我不想看到我的孩子因为缺乏营养而畸形。”  
“你很关心……你的孩子……”Cloud揪着自己的衣服角，他加重‘你的孩子’这个字眼。  
“……”Sephiroth没有再说什么，他站起来，甩下一句‘我去洗澡’以后，就直接进了浴室。

等Sephiroth离开，Cloud下了床，去看那些袋子里究竟装了什么……但愿不是给陆行鸟吃的野菜，不过，他的担心是多余的。  
他抱起那些袋子，把它们弄进厨房里，放到合适的位置……他的肚子让这些本来轻松的事情变得复杂，他每次弯腰的时候都会觉得很难受……等他把该做的都做完了，就开始盘算这些东西是否可以坚持到Zack回来，答案是肯定的……  
Cloud觉得他应该向Sephiroth说声‘谢谢’，或者其它的什么，他想不出应该用什么样的表情来说……也许选择沉默会好一些……

浴室的门开了，Sephiroth从里面出来，Cloud没有对他说什么……


	5. Chapter 5

“……这是Zack睡的地方？”Sephiroth指了一下沙发，上面的毯子还保持着Zack离开时候的样子。  
“嗯……是的……”沉浸在思索中的Cloud突然惊醒，“是的，自从我……肚子大了以后，他就睡在那里。”他应该问问Sephiroth是否饿了，是否需要他把罐头再次加热，是否……但是他没有问出口。  
“那家伙……”Sephiroth抬头看了一眼Cloud，“他真的很疼爱你。”说完，他拉开毯子，躺倒在沙发上，盖上毯子……沙发本来对Zack来说就有点短，现在换了Sephiroth，沙发更显得不够了……Sephiroth只能尽力保持蜷缩的姿势，这样才能让自己的身体全部被毯子覆盖。  
“……”Cloud该问的话还是没有问出口……他去关灯，然后去清洗自己的身体……他需要每天清洁自己……他在浴室里仔细抚摸着自己的肚子，里面的胎儿生长的很正常，也许还出乎他意料的健康……等清洗完毕，他回到自己的床上，躺下……

他们睡的地方挨的很近，Cloud几乎可以听见Sephiroth的呼吸……他侧脸去看他，他不确定Sephiroth睡着了……沙发和床间的距离不大，几乎挨在一起，Cloud可以伸手触摸到Sephiroth的银色长发……这是这间狭窄屋子的好处……  
Cloud叹了口气，仰躺着，他望着天花板……实际上他在担心，看似和他平安相处的Sephiroth会不会突然变化，变回他记忆里那个毁了他家乡，给他痛苦的Sephiroth……他闭上眼睛……他嘲笑自己，在他的内心里，他想吻他，或者被他吻，被他拥抱……

“很愚蠢啊……Cloud……”他小声对自己说……他认为自己的不会被任何人听见，除了他自己。  
“你没有睡着吗？”  
“……你也没有……”  
“你在担心什么？”掀掉毯子，Sephiroth坐起来，他的身高让他感觉到在沙发上睡很不舒服。  
“没有什么。”Cloud偏过头，看着Sephiroth……透过窗帘进来的月光照在银发男人的身上，使他身体的线条显得清晰又模糊……他的身体完美的令人不敢相信，这真不愧是神罗最成功的人形……“Sephiroth……”Cloud想问一个让他自己都会觉得难堪或者很愚蠢的问题，“你……以前……爱过什么人吗？”  
“没有。”Sephiroth简短的回答，“但是有过肉体关系的人不少……”他自嘲一般的笑了，“Hojo……总是希望我可以有一个超越我的后代……一个完全的‘母亲’的复制品……不过，他失败的很多次……”  
“……”Cloud不说话，他下意识的抚摸着自己的肚子……如果Hojo还活着，自己身体里这个生命大概就会是那个科学狂人希望的结果，“失败了……为什么……”  
“……是怪物……”Sephiroth低下头，好像在叙述一件和他不相干的事情，“生出来的是怪物，就像那些被泡在mako里的人一样……不管是从母体出来的，还是泡在在培养槽里的……”  
“……”Cloud颤抖了一下，他害怕，很早就开始恐惧会有那样的结果……  
“最后，那些孩子都被处理掉了，不管是成形的，还是没有成形的……唯一悲伤的，大概只有那些母亲们吧……她们最终也没有能活着离开Hojo的实验室。”说这些的时候，Sephiroth脸上带着厌恶和无奈……可能还有一点悲伤……  
“如果这个孩子也是那个样子……”Cloud闭上眼睛，他不想想象，“你就杀了他，可以吗……”他知道自己很有可能下不了手。  
“但是……你想过没有……如果是正常的孩子，Cetra们怎么样？这个孩子会带有比你、我更多的Jenova细胞……”Sephiroth站起来，来到Cloud面前，“他们也许会杀了这个孩子……为了他们自己的安全……”  
“你是说……什么意思……”  
“你明白的Cloud……”Sephiroth双手捧起Cloud的脸，“这个孩子会是比我更接近Jenova的生物，那对Cetra是一个威胁……”  
“……你说过……你和Cetra谈判过，你说他们不再认为你是个威胁了……真正的意思是，他们要对这个孩子……”他护着自己的肚子，“难道……你要……帮助……Cetra们……”他笑了，笑的很讽刺……那种事情发生的可能小的可怜……  
“怎么可能？把自己的孩子送给Cetra杀死……我不是Hojo……Cloud。”Sephiroth看着Cloud眼睛里的猜疑，“我会保护这个孩子的……Aerith也会帮助你的，Cloud……她会想办法制止Cetra的。”  
“Aerith？！为什么！你杀……了她……”Cloud用力抓住Sephiroth托住他脸的手，“你在说谎！”  
“没有……亲爱的。你相信吗？我小时候是和Dr . Gest一起生活的……至少在他出逃以前……是她告诉我，你怀了我的孩子的，本来，我根本就不相信，不过……”他看了一眼Cloud的肚子，“……实际上，她会帮助我的……”  
“可是……杀了她的人，不是你吗……”Cloud几乎认为Sephiroth在说梦话，“那不可能……不可能……”但是他几乎同时又相信了，那个杀死Aerith的人也许只是Jenova细胞拼凑出来的人形……  
“相信吧……Cloud……”Sephiroth吻了Cloud，Cloud没有拒绝……他卷着他的舌，他吻他的唇，他听着Cloud小声呻吟……  
“如果……不能阻止……你要怎么做……”  
“那就他们面临新的威胁……”Sephiroth笑了……他再次吻下去的时候被Cloud躲开了……  
“也许……那时候，我没有能力再阻止你……”Cloud苦笑了一下，“……我……”他明白，Sephiroth是在保护他的孩子……他们的孩子……但是……他是不是只是保护Jenova……不可能，如果那样的话，Aerith为什么要告诉Sephiroth这件事……他护着自己的肚子，里面的孩子的胎动最近已经可以清楚感觉到了……  
“你这个……傻瓜……”Sephiroth再次吻了Cloud，“我想和你做爱……现在……”他压着Cloud的肩，使Cloud躺在……  
“……不要伤到孩子……”Cloud看了一眼没有拉严的窗帘，“这件事上……我阻止不了你……对不对……”

Sephiroth吻Cloud的脖子，他慢慢的脱下Cloud身上的睡袍……他摸他的身体，他的手指滑过Cloud的肚子，他能感觉到，在他做这个动作的时候Cloud身体的颤抖……他看着Cloud，抚摸他的头发，他对他耳语，叫他睁开眼睛看着自己……  
他抚摸Cloud的脸并轻吻，他希望Cloud也能主动亲吻自己，Cloud照办了……Cloud开始慢慢的亲吻Sephiroth的脸，他用唇勾勒着银发男人精致的脸部线条……他很少亲吻其它的人，包括自己的妈妈……Cloud的双臂被Sephiroth引导着，环住Sephiroth的肩膀……Sephiroth笑他不会亲吻，他有点生气……  
Cloud再次躺下，他的底裤被脱下……然后，他看着Sephiroth下了床，脱下身上的衣服……Cloud闭上眼睛，跪坐起来着，双手护着自己的肚子……Sephiroth亲吻他的脸，他的双肩的时候，他微微动着自己的身体，配合着……他躺下，双腿自然分开着……Sephiroth在亲吻他隆起的肚子，这一次，他亲吻的很小心，之后，他触摸到属于Cloud的男性的部分，他抚摸那里的时候，Cloud的双腿不自觉的想要合拢，他阻止了他这个动作，Sephiroth支起身，他要Cloud为他口交。Cloud侧趴着，含进Sephiroth的男根，Cloud实际上并不会为人口交，至少他的技术很差，但是他还是让Sephiroth的男根在自己口中抽插，虽然这样对他的喉咙来说很难受，他舔Sephiroth阴茎外壁还有玲口……Sephiroth按住Cloud的头，他自己开始抽插，Cloud并不喜欢这样，但是他还是接受了……他射在Cloud脸上……Cloud小声咒骂了一身，他用手擦去那些黏液……而Sephiroth也用手指擦下一些，他要Cloud来舔去他手指上的精液……很意外，Cloud这样做了，然后他再次咒骂Sephiroth是个变态……  
Sephiroth再次抚摸Cloud的身体，手指滑过他的体侧，之后他的手顺着Cloud的股沟摸到了他的小穴，他按摩着褶皱……他要Cloud翻过身体……Cloud用四肢支撑着自己的身体，避免自己的肚子被压到，这种姿势如果太久他就会累，他现在的体力比不上以前……Sephiroth充分润湿那里之后，他将自己的分身顶在那个小口上，他慢慢的推进，并不时的要Cloud放松，他小心的进入……Cloud呻吟着，同时也惧怕着……当Sephiroth觉得不能再进入的时候，他抱着Cloud的肩膀，慢慢使他们两个侧躺下，他开始动，小心的不要伤到Cloud……Cloud分开着腿，叫着，他的手紧抓住床单……Sephiroth在他身体律动，直到他们两人高潮……之后，Cloud说他累了，然后睡去……Sephiroth帮他盖好毯子，然后想要下床，回到沙发上，但是他的手被Cloud拉住，他被要求和这个怀孕的人睡一张床……他从身后抱着Cloud，抚摸着他的头发，然后睡去……


	6. Chapter 6

睡梦中，Cloud听到有人在叫他……他强迫自己睁开眼睛，但却没有看到自己熟悉的房间，而是好像置身在Life Stream之中……身体周围白色的光让他想起一个人……  
“Aerith？”他叫这个名字的主人，他感觉到她就在附近。  
“你醒了吗？Cloud。”Aerith从远处走来，微笑着，她看着Cloud，“我真没有能想到你会是这个样子……”她捂着嘴笑，然后尽力把自己的笑意压制。  
“你在嘲笑我吗……”Cloud偏过头，他知道自己的样子很好笑……  
“看来他很健康。”Aerith双手抚摸Cloud的肚子，“真可惜，我不能有抱他的机会了。”她轻轻的把耳朵贴上，听孩子的动静，“你的孩子……真的很健康……”  
“Aerith……这个孩子安全吗……”  
“你是说Cetra吗？”她看着Cloud，“Sephiroth都和你说了吗……Cloud，我会尽力保护这个孩子的，即使他是Jenova的纯合……”  
“为什么……你不应该……这样的……”他低下头，“是因为我……你才会……”  
“Cloud……那不是你的责任，那是我的命运……而现在，你所要做的是保护好你们的孩子……Cloud……”她还想说什么，但是她还是闭上了嘴，“你放心吧。”  
然后一切开始变得模糊……Cloud想再说些什么，但是他却长不开口……

“Aerith！”他大叫，从睡眠中醒来……已经是早上的……Sephiroth不在他身边……Cloud坐起来，揉着眼睛，“Sephiroth？”他渐渐发现自己还是裸体……他拉上毯子遮掩自己，“Sephiroth？”他听到厨房里有动静……  
“你醒了。”Sephiroth从厨房里出来，把牛奶递到Cloud面前，“给你。”  
“……”他接过杯子，“谢谢……”  
“……”Sephiroth抚摸Cloud的头发，然后坐在他身边却没有什么话说……  
“Zack……Zack说他下星期会回来。”  
“那么他很可能明天就回来，或者再让你多等一星期。”说这些的时候，Sephiroth望着天花板苦笑了一下，“他说话很少代表他的真实意思，你需要去猜。”  
“嗯？”Cloud抬起头，看着Sephiroth，“……的确……”他笑了笑，然后开始考虑今天的早饭应该做什么……而就在这个时候，门被打开了……

“Cloud！我回来！”然后是一堆东西被放到地上的声音，“喂，宝贝不来拥抱我一下……吗……”Zack的话没有说完，他就看见了那个正坐在床沿上的银发男人……这就是这间窄小屋子的好处，只要进门，站在不长的走廊上就可以看见屋里所有的景象……“Sephiroth！你怎么会在这里！”他冲进房间，“你怎么会……天啊……”他看见了裸体披着毯子的Cloud……这个怀了孕的金发的人正端着牛奶看着自己，他脸上的表情应该只有‘震惊’才可以形容。  
“……你……不是说，下星期才会回来吗……Zack。”Cloud勉强挤出一个笑容。  
“嗯，事情提早解决了，还有，我想我可以给你一个惊喜……”Zack一直盯着Sephiroth，这个银发男人脸上几乎没有表情变化，好像这发生的一切都是应该的一样。  
“的确是个大‘惊喜’，Zack，你从来就没有守时过。”Sephiroth看了一眼Zack，然后很自然的把手搭在Cloud肩上，搂着怀着他孩子的人。  
“该吃惊的人是我才对。”他看了一眼Cloud，他发现Cloud脖子上有一些淤伤，锁骨附近也有，地上还有揉成圈的纸巾……他立即就明白发生了什么事情……他愤怒了，他揪起Sephiroth的领子，对银发人吼到，“你想杀了他！他怀孕了！你难道看不出来！”  
“当然不……那是我的孩子。”Sephiroth瞪着Zack，他并没有被拎起来，“我没有对他有过暴力行为，至少在他怀了孩子以后……”  
“我怎么可能相信！”  
“看来你的方式比较温柔……Zack……从以前，你就很关心他……就算他肚子里是我的孩子……”银发人的mako瞳里闪过一丝亮光，“这段时间你的确把他照顾的很好……啊……”  
“你！”  
“吵死了！”Cloud的吼声，接着是杯子被狠狠的摔到地上的声音，“别在我面前说这种事情！滚！都给我滚出去！”他大声吼到，“以后让我一个人……”他的激动再次使他感觉到难受，他捂着自己的肚子，紧抓着滑落的毯子，“……该死……”   
“……”Zack立即放开Sephiroth，他过来拍着Cloud的肩，“哦……孩子，不要这么激动……”  
“滚开！”Cloud打开Zack的手，“……不要这样……”  
“你想流产吗……”Sephiroth抓着Cloud颤抖的双肩，“安静点……”他抬头看着眼Zack，“……我们会友好相处的，对不对？前战友……”  
“……嗯……我想……也许有可能。”Zack叹了口气，他拿出一套的干净的衣服，帮Cloud换上，“宝贝，不要总发脾气，这样对你没有好处。”他撇了一眼Sephiroth，“我会和那个家伙友好相处的。”  
“……但愿吧……”Cloud看着地上的杯子随便和满地的牛奶，他浪费了很珍贵的农产品……他再次躺下，闭上眼睛……“我想再睡一会儿……可以吗？”  
“当然。”Zack替他盖上毯子，然后转向Sephiroth，“看来，又要相处一段时间了……sephy。”  
“看样子也没有其它办法……”

Zack把地板上的碎片和牛奶弄干净，然后把他带回来的东西整理好……他撇了一眼坐在床沿的Sephiroth，还有躺在床上半睡着的Cloud，他叹了口气，然后去冲澡……看样子Sephiroth没有对Cloud做什么过分的事情……家里好像多了一些东西，Cloud去市场了吗？就他那个样子应该不太可能……还是说是……Sephiroth……淋浴着的Zack笑出来，他捶着墙壁来抑止自己的笑意……那个银发的家伙实在和市场的气氛不相称……


	7. Chapter 7

“喂……应该商讨一下如何相处的问题……”Zack从浴室出来的时候提出这个提议，他拿了杯水，坐到沙发上……  
“应该商量什么？谁应该搬出去？”Sephiroth看了一眼Zack，而后继续抚摸Cloud的头发。  
“如果那样，出去的应该是你……”Zack喝干杯子里的水，“老兄，我可不想和你争什么……我是说，晚上的睡觉的问题。”  
“我可以和Cloud睡在一起，你继续睡沙发……或者，我们可以随时换一下。”  
“不行。”Zack立即否决了Sephiroth的提议，“你以为怀孕的Cloud睡觉很老实吗？和他睡在一张床上，你得随时小心他的肚子……”他叹了口气，“那段时间我几乎每夜都睡不好……”  
“昨晚我已经见识过了，我在床沿躺了一晚没有敢睡熟……他睡觉真不老实……他以前就这样吗？”  
“他没有孩子的时候睡相就差的要死……如果不被紧抱住，谁知道他第二天早上会滚到什么地方……不过他没有趴着睡的毛病，这是很好的。”Zack把杯子放在地上，“如果你想和Cloud继续睡在一起，我没有意见。”  
“你如果不在这里，我会选择睡沙发。”Sephiroth站起来，坐到Zack身边，“你睡地板。”  
“老兄，你在说笑吧？！”Zack让全身陷在沙发里，“睡地板应该是你。”  
“喂，想用实力决定吗？”Sephiroth捶了Zack胸口一拳，力道并不重。  
“好啊……自从那时候，咱们就再没有交手过……”Zack斜眼看着Sephiroth……‘那时候’指的是‘Nilberhiem’事件发生的时候……  
“喂……你们……”躺着的Cloud睁开眼睛，“你们睡床，地板或者沙发我来睡……”他支撑着坐起来，“我想我可以睡……”  
“不行！”Zack对着Cloud吼道。  
“你要是想早产的话，我没有什么意见……”Sephiroth平静的表示出他的抗议。  
“好吧……那么你们到底要怎么办？”  
“晚上再说吧……”Zack叹了口气，“不知道桌子够不够结识……”

这一天过的并不平静，大概以后的时间也不会平静……

终于到了应该睡觉的时间了，Cloud一个人被安排到那张大床上……Zack不知道从什么地方又弄来一张床垫还有枕头和毯子……原本放在屋子中间的桌子被临时请出去……Zack不断抱怨房子太小了，但是没有办法……只有这里是相对安静的地方，不过最近可能又要搬家了，这附近搬来的人越来越多了……不过再想找这样的地方有点难了，越来越多的人从Midgar内搬出来，来到Edge……本来Midgar就已经是座废城了，只是有些人还在留恋那里过去的繁荣而不愿意离开……  
“啧，有什么可以留恋的……繁荣是属于盘子上的，盘子下面什么也不是……”Zack是那样评论的，“真不知道留在那里还有什么意思……等死吗……”  
“谁知道。”Sephiroth把桌子弄到阳台上，他曾试图把桌子弄进厨房，但是失败了，厨房里只能容下两个人就已经很不错了，何况桌子比两个贴在一起的人要宽的多，“也许，还有人抱着Midgar能再度繁荣的幻想吧。”  
“做梦去吧。”Zack把床垫弄好，“不过，真的需要搬家了……”Zack挠了挠头发，“回来的时候，我遇见了Tifa……你知道的，她认得Cloud的Finrir……我好不容易才摆脱她的，要是被她知道……”他看了一眼Cloud，“那就麻烦了。”  
“至少也要等他把孩子生下来。”Sephiroth同样看了一眼正在沙发上观察他们行动的Cloud，“虽然我并不希望他早产……”  
“我当然知道……”Zack把床垫整理好，“今晚谁睡这里？”  
“这可不是什么好问题……Zack……”

当晚，Sephiroth睡在地板上，理由是身高限制。

Cloud睡不着，这不像他，他现在是很需要睡眠的，但是今晚他开始失眠……他盖着毯子，很柔软的毯子，他睡在这间屋里唯一一张床上，他听着另外两个人的呼吸声……而他开始害怕了，开始担心所发生的一切的真实性……今天，Zack并没有对Sephiroth的意外出现作出什么反应，而只是对Sephiroth操了自己的事情有些激动，难道Zack不应该对Sephiroth的突然转变和突然出现作出什么置疑吗？也许，Aerith对Zack说过了什么，或者Zack已经知道了所有的真相……Aerith，Zack他们原来就是很好的朋友，应该比朋友更进一步，她说过，她有爱恋的人，而那个人就是Zack……  
Zack和Sephiroth从来就是那样的默契，他们是朋友，真正的朋友……自己在做杂兵的时候就经常看到他们在一起……虽然Zack无数次的要把自己介绍给Sephiroth，但是都被自己拒绝了……他害怕，害怕仅仅是介绍，然后自己就会像空气一样被忽视……也许，自己跟在他们身边会像个傻子，他们是1st Class，是Soldier，而自己只是一个神罗的小兵，千万个因为仰慕Sephiroth而来参军的人中的一个……

他捂着自己的脸，再次对自己说：  
“不要想了……strife……不要想了……你在怀孕，这就已经很可笑了……”他强迫自己注意到自己正在怀孕，而不去注意其它的事情……  
“不要想什么？”Zack小声说，“亲爱的，你还没有睡吗？”他换成趴着的姿势，“要不要和我说说？”  
“不……”Cloud吓了一跳，然后小声说，“没有什么，Zack，睡吧……”他翻了身……  
“我不这么认为，宝贝……”Zack小心的沿着沙发爬上Cloud的床，“Cloud，把话憋在心里可不好。”他小心的在Cloud身边躺下，“如果有什么话，和我说吧……我保证不会告诉你孩子的爹。”  
“Zack……不是的……我……”Cloud本来想说的一些话再次被他吞回去……他不知道从何说起，他只是想知道，他对于他们来说是否……会被……忽视……  
“孩子，你到底在想什么？我回来以后就看见你不太高兴……怎么了，sephy对你做了什么过分的事情了？还是……我回来的太早了……”他自嘲似的嗤笑了几声，“说吧，孩子，我不会生气的……”他抚摸着Cloud对着他的背，“……要是你实在不想说，我也不问了……作个好梦，孩子。”就在Zack想给Cloud头发上一个晚安吻的时候，Cloud开口了……  
“你……可以那么轻松的叫出他的昵称……我做不到……”  
“你从来不去试试，Cloud……就现在来说你们的关系应该很亲密才对……等等，孩子，难道你在怀疑我和Sephiroth有……我们是战友，仅仅是朋友……叫我怎么解释，孩子，我对那家伙没有兴趣。”Zack说着，觉得有种越解释越乱的感觉，“总之，你最好还是相信吧……要是为了你可以安心，我可以出去住，但是我还是经常回来看你的。”  
“Zack！”Cloud小声吼道，“我不是这么意思……”他小心的转过身子，保持平躺的样子，“我是说……你从以前就可以和Sephiroth那么自然的相处……他总是……一副不好接近的样子……”  
“你也一样，孩子，你也总是喜欢躲着人……”Zack叹了口气，“唉……你们都是一副别扭的样子……所以，我想看看你倒地有没有其它的表情。”  
“就因为这样，你才会主动接近……”Cloud睁大了眼睛看着Zack，“我好像……以前误会什么了……我还是担心……会怕被你们忽视……我……”  
“以前就算我把你拖到sephy面前，你也会逃开……你就是那么自闭，你不去和其它人接触，其它的人也不会理你……孩子，像我这种人是少数……”  
“我今天……看到你那么自然的Sephiroth对话，还有……总会觉得你们之间不需要其它的人……我……有种不能加入你们中间的感觉……”Cloud闭上眼睛，叹气，他终于把自己想说的说出来……感觉好多了……  
“那你就错的，宝贝……我们的谈话都是围绕你……”Zack抚摸了几下Cloud的金色的不顺从的头发，“对自己有点信心……亲爱的……”  
“……我从前还真的以为你和Sephiroth……Zack……”Cloud笑了，“看来我真的误会了。”  
“孩子，你的确是错了，我喜欢的是你……就算你怀了那家伙的孩子……”Zack抚摸了一下Cloud的肚子，“等这个孩子生下来，咱们一起把他养大……看看他是不是也是个美人……我希望是女儿哦……”他轻轻拉过Cloud，“给我的晚安吻，算是让我担心的道歉。”  
“可是……”Cloud想推开Zack，但是他放弃了，“……Zack……晚安……”他轻轻的把嘴唇凑上去……他有种在‘偷情’的感觉……

“喂……”声音从地板上的床垫上传来，“不要以为我睡着了，Zack……”说这些话的时候，Sephiroth还是一直闭着眼睛，“回你的沙发上去，床是孕妇的。”  
“你居然一直都没有睡着……Sephy……你这家伙不要总打扰别人的好事。”Zack放开Cloud，他还是没有接到Cloud的晚安吻。  
“回你的沙发上去，我可不想去把你拎下来……”睁开眼睛，他Mako瞳里闪着绿色的光芒，“Zack，我还是很想维持咱们的友情的。”  
“不要说的那么吓人，Sephy……”Zack回到沙发上躺下，“晚安。”他拉上毯子……

这一夜Zack认为他和Sephiroth都没有睡好，都在防备着什么……其实那是根本没有必要的事情……Cloud可能睡的很安心，他似乎说的梦话，但是听不清……

时间就在这种别扭又自然的状态下流逝着。


	8. Chapter 8

某天，Zack说他在街上碰到了以前熟识的军医，她可以替Cloud接生，Zack还保证她绝对不会泄漏秘密的……Sephiroth听完后，只是表示，唯一不会让秘密流出去的方法就是让知道秘密的人越少越好……

他们再次搬了家，原来的住地已经不再算是Edge的边缘了……谁知道，以后的Edge会不会变成第二个Midgar，只是没有了Mako炉……  
目的地是kalm镇，那里不算大，但是足够安静，最好的是Emlyer已经离开那里去和Tifa同住以便照顾孩子们了。

在卡车上，Cloud坐在Sephiroth旁边，而他们为数不多的行李已经被Zack提前运走了……他靠着孩子的父亲的肩，被搂着，Cloud觉得这样有点不真实，不过事实就是这样。

当卡车停下来的时候，Sephiroth先下了车，并小心的保护Cloud慢慢的下来……  
“抱歉，这个时候只能找到这样的交通工具。”  
“……已经很不错，总比……Chocobo强。”Cloud苦笑，摸着自己的肚子……那个藏在他腹中的生命给他的感觉越来越不真实……或许……那并不是一个孩子……只是一个奇怪的‘病变’。  
“走吧……Zack还在家等我们。”付清‘运费’，Sephiroth搂着Cloud，示意金发人同他一起走。  
“家？”他现在只觉得那个词从Sephiroth嘴里说出来是……那么的……不切实际……‘家’……也许只是一个……随时可能消失的存在，或许……

或许，这一切根本就不应该存在……

在Kalm的家是个看上去很‘温馨’的地方，而当Cloud他们到达的时候，Zack已经将这里基本收拾停当……这一次，Cloud有了一张真正属于自己的床，这样，他就可以和自己尚未出世的孩子有一个相对舒服的睡眠环境，尽管这样，睡觉的时候他的身体还是一样会酸疼……  
晚饭很简单，但是所有被认为是‘有营养的’或者是被认为‘适合孕妇的’东西都摆在Cloud面前，偶尔，Zack也会喂他几口，他也乐于接受……只是，每当这种时候，他都忽略了Sephiroth的表情……结束了看似快乐的晚餐时光，Cloud主动要求去洗碗，他需要一些必要而简单的劳动以保证身体不会因为怀孕而变得‘迟钝’，这是他少的可怜的‘怀孕知识’中的一条……不过，他又被阻止了，Zack代替他去清洗那些，并开玩笑说，‘Cloud的肚子是个洗碗的障碍’。不过这个笑话让Cloud不太高兴……

电视上又在报道着神罗的新动向，那些‘自由’的媒体总会在恰当的时候说些满足大众心理的话……比如现在，他们不断地、大力的揭露神罗公司的一些‘不为人知的真相’……

“这……应该是娱乐节目吧……”频繁的换着频道，Sephiroth带着一丝嘲讽的说。  
“难道你就不能固定看一个什么吗？！”一把夺下Sephiroth手里的遥控器，Cloud随便按了一个数字，却发现自己‘选’了一个成人频道……  
“你确定你想看这些？这种胎教可不怎么样。”银发人去摸Cloud的肚子，但是他的手却被扇开……  
“……我……我想……我应该去休息了……”护着自己肚子，Cloud支撑着自己站起来……该死的……现在这样的身体带来的不便越来越多……真不知道什么时候才是结束……

回到自己的床，小心的躺下，Cloud的全身的酸痛时刻都在提醒他，他身体里有另外一个生命……但，那真的是一个‘生命’吗……也许，那不过就是一个奇怪的病变，正在折磨、侵蚀他的身体……如果是生命，会是一个怎么样的东西，也许，这根本就不会是一个正常的孩子，即使出生……出生，他连自己的‘预产期’都不知道……哼，真可笑，花了这么长时间来伺候一个不断长大的肚子，而自己竟然又开始怀疑了……该死的……  
抚摸着自己的肚子，Cloud胡乱的算着日子……该死的，他连什么时候怀上的都不清楚，如果这样就可以算出‘预产期’的话……那就……呵……真可笑……肚子的孩子要出来的时候，一定会用阵痛来提醒他的……所以……还不用‘担心’……

“你在想什么？”Zack不知道什么时候来到楼上，并推开了房门。  
“没……没什么……”摇摇头，Cloud支撑起自己……突然的，他想对Zack说些什么……嗯，比如就是他的‘怀疑’……但，还是算了……其实，从一开始他认定自己怀孕的时候，他就不应该再‘怀疑’，只要‘等待’就可以了……  
“你看起来不太舒服……怎么了……难道那家伙又惹到你了？”坐在Cloud傍边，他习惯式的摸了摸对方的头发……  
“没有……真的……我……嗯，只是有点害怕……这个孩子……如果他真的是一个孩子的话……”摸着自己的肚子，Cloud喃喃自语一般的说着……  
“嗯，应该很快就会知道结果的。”黑发前Soldier笑着说，之后他吻了一下Cloud的额头，“晚安宝贝儿。”  
“嗯……”他默许了Zack的晚安吻，然后小心的躺下，Zack替他盖上被子后就出去了。

“喂，老兄……”出了那件狭小的房间后，Zack转头对靠着墙的Sephiroth说，“要是担心就进去看看，Cloud肚子里是你的孩子。”  
“我想我比你清楚……”说完，银发人转身走向自己的房间。  
“啧。”

Cloud无法入睡，他总是在想一些‘奇怪’的事情，而那些‘无端’跳出来的想法全是关于自己的孩子的……那真的是一个孩子吗，真的吗……虽然Aerith给过他一个明确的答案……‘这是一个健康的孩子，真的。’……但是突然间他却无法相信这一切……自己怎么会怀孕，为什么……即使是Jenova的细胞在作怪，但自己居然会怀孕……  
叹了口气，他紧紧的闭上眼睛……今天Tifa曾经打电话给他，问他的情况。听得出来，那个女孩在哭，在焦急……是的，他已经在她面前消失近7个月了，自从Zack再次进入他的生活以后……那时候，他只是敷衍了几句，之后便挂了电话，而电话玲也没有再次响起……该死的，他现在的样子简直对不起那个女孩的关心……但，这又能有什么办法呢……也许……只要孩子生下来就好了，一切就都会……好转？会好转吗？如果这不是一个孩子呢？或者，这个孩子会成长为什么样子呢？  
该死的，一切问题又回到了原点。

掀开被子，Cloud小心的支撑着自己下床，走出自己的房间……站在走廊里，他在Sephiroth和Zack的房门前犹豫……手几次抬起又放下，最终他还是轻轻的敲了敲Sephiroth的房门，但他心里却在祈祷银发人已经睡了……但事实却不是他所祈祷的那样，房门开了……

“我……呃……”在做出任何解释之前，他就被Sephiroth拉进房间，温柔的。  
“你想说什么？”  
“我……嗯……”坐在Sephiroth的床上，Cloud摸着自己的肚子……沉默了几秒之后，他说，“我担心这个孩子是个……是个怪物。”之后他求助般的盯着Sephiroth的脸，希望可以得到一个否定的答案。  
“……我不确定，不过，如果真的是，我会帮你解决掉他的……这是你曾经要求的。”  
“……是吗……”低下头，Cloud不想再说什么了……如果这个孩子是个怪物……如果真的是……他不愿意想……  
“不过，我认为我们的孩子会是一个正常的孩子。”  
“为什么？！”  
“因为……”坐到Cloud身边，Sephiroth似乎正在想着什么‘理由’，“因为……呃……Aerith这么说过……”  
“你相信吗？”Cloud苦笑着，继续抚摸着自己的肚子……自从确定有了这个小生命之后，他就再也没有去过医院检查……去做一下检查，也许就能确定这个孩子究竟是不是一个……人类……但……  
“也许还是去一下医院比较好……呵。”就像看穿了Cloud的心思一样，Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“如果你不害怕的话。”  
“……迟早都要去……”虽然这么说，但是Cloud还是不喜欢那些医院的一切，不管是颜色还是气味……他都不喜欢，因为那些总会让他想到作为实验品的五年。

之后，他不再说什么，只是看着Sephiroth……其实，他还是不相信这一切就是真的……Sephiroth……自己竟然会和这个毁灭他一切的家伙坐在同一张床上谈话，而且，最可笑的就是自己怀着那个家伙的孩子……这……不可思议……对吧……  
但，现在……他想要被Sephiroth吻或者拥抱……也许，那样会让他安心一点。


	9. Chapter 9

“怎么了？”  
“我……我今晚可以睡在这里吗？”Cloud鼓足勇气才将这话说出口……  
“你想睡这里？”  
“如果……给你添麻烦的话，我马上……”  
“保证不要乱动。”这么说着，Sephiroth站起来，将Cloud抱到床上，吻了金发人的嘴唇，“我们的孩子……会是一个正常的孩子……我相信。”  
“嗯……”虽然依旧觉得Sephiroth的说辞不‘真实’，但是今晚Cloud还是相信了……

将Cloud放到自己的床上并替他盖上毯子之后，Sephiroth却没有躺回自己的单身床上。  
“Sephy？Sephiroth？”Cloud看着转身即将离开这间屋子的银发人……难道自己在不经意间做错什么了吗……刚才，那个银发人吻了自己，还答应自己可以留在这里……但是……现在这个突然转变是因为什么，为什么对自己突然‘冷淡’了……  
“我去找条毯子……睡地上。”回头看了Cloud一眼后，Sephiroth说，“床不够三个人睡。”  
“三个……”下意识的摸了摸自己的肚子，Cloud猛地坐起来，“我……我保证不会乱动……我……我希望你……可以……能……能……能……有你在身边……我不想一个人睡……”攥着毯子，Cloud低着头，羞涩得像个等待初夜的少女一样……  
“但是床不够……还有，你给我躺下。”  
“我做错了什么？”Cloud突然抬起头，几乎是在瞪着Sephiroth，此时他已经完全忽略了床的确不能满足两个人一起睡的这个客观限制。  
“没有什么……只是……算了，我去找条毯子，你最好乖一点，孕妇。”说到‘做错了什么’，Sephiroth的确对最近Cloud和Zack‘过分亲密’的行为感到有些不快……虽然怀着他孩子的家伙在做神罗兵的时候也是和Zack这样‘过分亲密’的混在一起……但是现在……真该死……那也许只是他们的‘习惯动作’而已。  
“……你刚才骗我的吧……对不对。”Cloud盯着Sephiroth的背影，“其实……你早就知道我肚子里根本就不是一个正常的孩子，甚至不是一个人类……对不对！”  
“你要是再胡说，就回自己的房间去睡！”现在Sephiroth最应该做的事情就是走过去，好好的安慰Cloud，安抚这个因为怀孕而变得更加古怪的别扭家伙，但是他现在所说的，所做的全都是在‘激怒’Cloud的。  
“果然……从一开始就……你一直都在看笑话吧……你让我变成这个样子，而你却只是在看笑话，对不对？！”  
“你要是有力气说这些胡话，还不如留着力气睡觉！”

盯着一直都没有转身的Sephiroth，Cloud强忍着，但很快他就开始无声的落泪，而着无声的哭泣也在不久之后变成一种别扭的呜咽……他低着头，胡乱的擦着自己的泪水，捂着肚子……现在，他几乎已经确定了自己肚子里根本就不是一个孩子，而是一个怪物，一个病变，一个不应该出现在他体内的玩意……  
站在门口的Sephiroth当然想去安慰Cloud，但是他却不知道此刻已经说些什么……叹了口气，他转身，走回床边，就在他就要开口说什么的时候，门被打开，Zack的声音闯进屋里……

“你们在吵什么！好歹考虑一下睡在隔壁的单身兄弟！”Zack挠着头发站在门外……虽然嘴上那么说，但是他应该已经听到了屋里两人的全部对话，毕竟这间屋子的隔音效果不是很完美。  
“Za……Zack……”Cloud一边擦眼泪，一边求助一样的看着Zack，“我……”  
“啧……Sephy，你又欺负孕妇了……”走进屋，坐到床上，Zack摸了摸Cloud的头发并安慰正在哭泣的金发人……当然，黑发刺头的这个举动又一次引起了Sephiroth的不快。  
“这是我们的事情……Zack，抱歉打扰你睡觉……不过，现在请你回去睡觉好吗……”这完全不是‘祈使句’，Sephiroth的语气根本就是‘命令’的。  
“不要破坏咱们的友情好吗？兄弟我也是好心过来帮忙的……”替Cloud擦着眼泪，Zack叹了口气……现在他有点替Cloud肚子的小孩的将来担心……有这样的‘爸爸妈妈’，这个孩子的未来一定会生活在无休止的吵闹当中的。  
“别叫我……孕妇……”Cloud边擦眼泪边说，“我……”  
“好吧好吧……Cloud……”继续安慰着Cloud，Zack不时的用眼神示意Sephiroth过来，但那个银发人却只是站在原地看着Zack一个人‘忙碌’……如果屋里的光线再好一点，那么银发人脸上难以描述的表情。  
“喂……”Sephiroth的语气中还是有不能掩饰的不快，“……回去睡觉吧……该休息了。”  
“早就已经休息了……啧，你们下次再吵就换个时间！”Zack站起来，“我回去睡了，别哭了，Cloud……你现在最好能控制一下情绪，你肚子的孩子可不准你这么激动。”  
“什么孩子！这根本就是……嗯！”正想‘争辩’什么，Cloud突然感到一阵‘异样’……  
“Cloud！”看到Cloud突然捂住肚子的样子，Zack被吓坏了……虽然不知道这是不是生命诞生的信号，但是这对不知道预产期的三个人来说已经很吓人了……当然了，同时被吓坏的还有Sephiroth……  
“在……在动……”Cloud在Zack的帮助下躺回床上，摸着肚子，他这么说……  
“动？”不知什么时候来到Cloud身边的Sephiroth问。  
“……”Cloud小心的撩开自己的衣服，“刚才……我……觉得……他在动……”  
“他在……踢你？还是在打你？”轻轻的摸着Cloud的肚子，Zack开着玩笑，“还没有见到阳光就开始折腾……和你一样喜欢胡闹，Cloud……”  
“谁喜欢胡闹！”  
“你……啊……”就在这时候，Zack似乎摸到了Cloud肚子里孩子的运动……很轻微，但是的确像是有只小小的脚踹到了他……  
“……我……头一次这么明显的感觉到……我……”Cloud摸着自己的肚子，抬头看着Sephiroth……之后，他向银发人伸手，这一次Sephiroth‘顺从’的接受了示意，伏下身，将耳朵贴在Cluod的肚子上……很清晰，他可以听见Cloud肚子里小生命的心跳……虽然Cloud时刻都在怀疑自己肚子里不是一个‘人类’，但这个金发人却一直坚信自己身体里的这个小生命是一个健康的孩子……这的确很矛盾。  
“你不应该那么多的怀疑，Cloud……”听着孩子的心跳，Serphiroth似乎也安心了，“你根本就不应该怀疑什么。”  
“我……”Cloud刚要说什么，他的话就被Zack打断。  
“好了，已经很晚了，我明天就去找那个前军医……她在这个镇有个诊所。”

“她有多可靠？”这是Sephiroth在隔日问Zack的第一个问题。  
“我想应该算可靠……放心吧，我一直和她有联系，她一直都在Kalm开诊所……和神罗没有一点联系。”  
“你可以保证吗？如果只是和你上过几回床，那不叫‘可靠’！”  
“难道你有更好的办法？！”Zack将热好的牛奶倒在杯子里，“还有，不要把每个和我有关系的女人都认为是‘和我有关系’！”  
“很可惜，我一直都这么认为……”顿了一下，Sephiroth靠近Zack的耳边说，“神罗一直在监视我们，这件事我想你应该是知道的。”  
“当然……”Zack无奈的摇摇头，“尤其是最近，好像有Turk来过了。”  
“不是‘好像’……我找过其中一个谈了谈。”Sephiroth低声说，“Cloud的孩子……真有吸引力……”  
“哼……因为那是你的孩子吧，Sephiroth，你总是能给人意想不到的麻烦。”这么说着，Zack嗤笑一声，然后把牛奶端出去给刚刚从楼上下来的Cloud……  
“麻烦……哼……是吗……”独自留在厨房里的Sephiroth低声自语……

早餐的时候，Zack建议带Cloud去做一次检查以确定孩子到来的大至的时间，但起初他的提议遭到了‘当事人’Cloud的反对……如果有可能，Cloud情愿在家里偷偷的产下孩子，而不是去医院，把自己交给医生……  
“喂，我说……孩子……你确定你可以给你自己肚子一刀吗？”Zack瞪着Cloud，“不要再拧了，好不好？你以为你真能……”  
“难道我愿意怀孕吗……”Cloud摸着自己的肚子，低声说，“如果没有他……我……就可以……”  
“不要回到老话题上，Cloud……”黑发前Soldier摇摇头，“喂……孩子他爹，你也说几句。”  
“……你最好去医院，Cloud……”一直坐在一边一言不发的Sephiroth终于开口，“明天就去。”  
“……可是……”  
“至少可以确定你肚子里的是个人类。”Sephiroth慢慢的说，“至少可以确定……”  
“……如果不是呢……”Cloud望着坐在他身边的Sephiroth。  
“先去了再说……”似乎是无意间看了一眼窗外的Sephiroth站起来，走到窗边拉上窗帘，然后他回到自己的座位上，说，“我会做好保护工作的。”  
“……”不再说话，Cloud低下头……几乎是轻微的，金发人点了点头，答应了去医院的事……

或许，比起不信任医生，Cloud更加害怕医院，因为那里总能让他想到他那‘失去的五年’……但，这次恐怕不去不行了，Zack和Sephiroth坚持的态度大概无法改变了。  
“……在家里检查，可以吗？”捧着装牛奶的杯子，Cloud小声问。  
“恐怕医生没有能力把仪器全部搬过来。”Zack耸耸肩，“有我们陪着你，Cloud，你不需要害怕。”  
“但是……”Cloud放下杯子，“好吧。”  
“这就对了，Cloud。”黑发刺头摸了摸Cloud的头发，“……你也许要住院一段时间。”  
“住院！？”  
“是的，生下孩子以后，你会很虚弱的……相信哥哥，你不会那么快恢复的。呃……我不是在说你的体力差，Cloud，生下孩子的人都会很虚弱的。”  
“……不可以在这里吗……”  
“在医院会好一些。”Sephiroth又一次的突然插话，“你只要把孩子生下来就好，其它的时候，我们会安排的……是不是，战友？”  
“呃……是的。”Zack附和式的点点头，“Cloud，难道你对我们不放心吗？”  
“不……不是的……我只是……害怕医院。”  
“……我们会保护你的，Cloud，保护你。”Sephiroth平静的说，“不会有人伤害的你。”  
“……真的吗？”Cloud看着Sephiroth，他不能掩饰眼中的‘疑惑’。  
“如果你不相信，随便你。”银发人叹了口气，“你不相信我，也是正常的……毕竟……哼。”  
“我……我不是……这个意思……Se……Sephy。”Cloud‘战战兢兢’的说出Sephiroth的‘昵称’，“并不是……我……我只是害怕医院，只是害怕。”  
“别担心……你，好像从来没有做产前检查。”  
“嗯。”  
“一会儿收拾好要要用的东西就去医院，不准耽误。”Sephiroth‘命令’道。  
“不能明天吗？”Cloud小声‘商量’着，“今天也许没有预约。”  
“我已经和她说好了，随时可以让你住进去。”Zack拍了拍Cloud的肩膀，“不用担心，虽然那个诊所并不大，但是可以放心……”  
“嗯。”  
现在，至少可以确定Cloud愿意去医院，但愿那些一直都在监视他们的人不会给他们找麻烦……很早的时候，大概就在Cloud怀孕四个月左右的时候，Zack就发现了那些出现在他们房子周围的穿黑西装的家伙，当然了，他不是没有直接与那些家伙对话，但得到的回答只是‘这是工作，没有办法。’……好吧，工作，工作……啧，只要那些人的老板不会突然来找麻烦就好……毕竟，Cloud肚子里的胎儿这是‘Sephiroth’的孩子。

“我来收拾。”  
在早饭结束的时候，Cloud站起来……而就在他尚未完全站起来的时候，他的肚子突然的一阵绞痛……惨叫了一声后，Cloud跌坐回椅子上，捂着肚子……这疼痛来的太突然了，完全没有给他一点‘准备’的时间。  
“Cloud！”Zack和Sephiroth同时喊了出来……  
“怎么了？！”Zack搂着Cloud肩膀急切的问。  
“疼……”Cloud捂着肚子说……真的很疼，肚子里的孩子就像是要急不可耐的要来到这个世界一样，挣扎着，简直是要撕裂他这个‘母亲’一样。  
“去联络医生！”Sephiroth对着Zack吼道，“Cloud交给我！”  
“嗯！”  
很快的，Zack就和那名前军医取得了联系，并保证用最快的速度将Cloud送到医院……而Sephiroth则在Zack挂断电话后，抱着用毯子裹着的Cloud随黑发刺头跑了出去……此刻，他们只觉得这比他们第一次执行任务还要紧张……现在，想要保持住原有的‘冷静’似乎有些难……


	10. Chapter 10

在这个被称为‘医院’的小诊所里，Cloud被以最快的速度送进了手术室，在此之前，Cloud还紧抓着Sephiroth的衣服不想离开……  
“没事的，Cloud，没关系的。”Sephiroth边安慰Cloud，边将对方放在床上，“没事的，真的没事的。”  
“……Sephiroth……我……”  
“没事的。”  
之后，Sephiroth就站在走廊上，和Zack一同看着Cloud被推入手术室……  
“喂，兄弟，冷静点。”Zack拍了下Sephiroth的肩，“只是挨一刀，然后把孩子拿出来……没有什么，呵，没有什么……”  
“你先不要抖，Zack，生孩子的不是你。”Sephiroth一直盯着手术室门上亮起的‘手术中’。  
“呃，为什么坐下来等一会儿……大概一会儿Cloud就会和孩子一起出来，咱们来打个赌，是男孩还是女孩。”  
“Zack，安静一点！”吼了一句之后，Sephiroth马上‘冷静’下来，“抱歉，兄弟，我只是……呃……”  
“没事的，一定没事的。”Zack自顾自的坐到了长椅上，“咱们为什么不安静的等一会儿呢，毕竟咱们不是医生。”  
“……Zack。”突然的，Sephiroth的声音变得‘紧张’起来。  
“怎么？”  
“你不觉得这里有些多余的人吗？”  
“嗯？！”  
就在Zack听到Sephiroth的话后，正要察看四周的时候，突然的，他们所处的走廊的墙壁被炸开，接着，持有武器的人在灰尘和碎砾中向他们射击。  
“Zack，你又得罪什么人了！”躲在塌下的石板后，Sephiroth问Zack。  
“操的！为什么是我不是你！”  
“先不管这些！去看看Cloud！”  
“恐怕来不及了，兄弟……”Zack用拇指指了下从手术室方向冲向他们的人。  
“啧，解决掉他们，有问题吗？！”Sephiroth看了一眼从冲向他们的‘不明人士’。  
“尽快解决！”  
几乎快忘记上一次共同战斗是什么了，但依旧配合默契的Sephiroth和Zack收拾着那些杀向他们的人……那些袭击他们的人，穿着Zack从未见过的服装，那装束似乎有些像Solider，但是服装上却镶有流有蓝色不明液体的细管……  
“该死的DG……”  
战斗的间隙，Zack隐约听到Sephiroth这么说……

“DG是什么！”战斗结束后，Zack问冲进手术室的Sephiroth。  
“……Cloud！”似乎没有听到Zack的问话，Sephiroth直接冲进手术室，但是里面没有任何人，除了死去的前军医和她的助手……  
“这是怎么回事！Sephiroth！”Zack一把揪住盯着空荡荡的手术台发呆的Sephiroth的领子问，“回答我！DG是什么！”  
“……那……不是一般Solider该知道的，Zack……”Sephiroth低声说，“至少我知道该去哪里找Cloud了，还有……是谁造成这一切的！”  
“Sephiroth！”  
“去Midgar，路上我慢慢向你解释……之前，最好装备一下。”  
“你早就知道！是不是！”  
“如果是我预谋的，我一开始就会带走Cloud，不用等现在！”甩来Zack的手，Sephiroth一字一顿的说，“现在马上去Midgar……我会把我知道全告诉你，全部的！”  
“……不要骗我，Sephy。”  
“那是我的孩子，Zack……”

“你醒来的太早了。”  
这是Cloud睁开眼睛后听到的第一句话，现在，他的头还有昏，甚至有些疼……他微睁着眼睛看着天花板，不过那并不是他所见过的……依稀，他记得自己被送进了医院，那名前军医在给他做了一些简单的检查了就让他躺上了手术台，并且还埋怨他为什么不定期做检查……之后，好像什么也不记得了……在医生让自己‘安静’之后，究竟发生了什么。  
“嗯，那种麻醉剂不会对试验体产生伤害，只是你暂时不能自由活动……嗯……”  
那个声音还在说着……听上去有些耳熟……  
Cloud侧过脸，想去找声音的来源，但此时他却发现自己的身体是如此的‘沉重’，就算完成这样一个简单的动作都很费力，而且，自己好像并不能‘动’，四肢好像很什么固定着。  
空气里，好像弥散着Mako的味道……那种令人恶心的味道……  
“为了以防万一，以防万一。”  
声音的‘来源’转过身，推了推眼睛，走向Cloud……  
“哼哼哼，你总是能给我惊喜，没有编号的试验体。”  
当那个人接近自己的时候，Cloud终于能辨认出那人的相貌……Dr. Hojo……但Cloud即使再‘害怕’也无法逃走，甚至连挣扎都做不到，他被固定在手术台上，不仅如此，此前DG队员给他注射的麻醉剂也没有完全失去药效。  
“真想不到，J细胞竟然会以这种形式重组，以这种方式‘新生’，居然以你作为母体……呵呵呵，真是出乎我的意料，你这个失败品怎么会具备成为‘母体’的条件……”  
隆起的腹部被Hojo抚摸着，Cloud只觉得浑身寒战和恶心，而科学家还在继续说。  
“这或许是个优秀的个体，完美的实验体，它会有更多的J细胞……说不定还是个‘纯合体’。哼哼哼，这将是Jenova的新生，一个纯和的个体，纯和的……或许Sephiroth已经告诉你了，那对他来说将是一个新的‘Jenova’……嗯，一个J细胞的纯和体，多么合适的实验材料。”  
虽然无力，但Cloud还是在挣扎着……  
当然了，他不是没有想过这个孩子究竟是‘什么’，一个具有更多J细胞的孩子将会变成什么……但是他还是想要把孩子生下来，这很奇怪，不是吗……但是，如果这是一个Sephiroth所希望的‘Jenova’呢，一个能帮助那个银发人完成‘母亲的心愿’的工具呢……是啊，一切都太奇怪了，Sephiroth究竟是处于什么目的而留在自己身边，照顾自己……或许，Sephiroth根本不是在照顾自己，而是在照顾他肚子里的‘工具’……  
“来吧，孩子，让我们迎接新生命的来临。”  
已经在助手帮助下准备好手术的Hojo，用带着橡胶手套的手抚摸着Cloud的腹部……之后，Cloud只觉得一个冰冷的东西划开了他的身体……他想挣扎，想叫喊，但却都做不到……  
很热，是血流出来了吗……还有什么正在离开自己……好像，已经感觉不到‘疼痛’了……  
尽管想要保持‘清醒’，但是Cloud却不能抑制住自己的昏厥……模模糊糊的，他看到Hojo将一个浑身油脂鲜血的孩子交给助手……虽然想去触摸自己的孩子，但此刻Cloud却连手都抬不起来……在再次昏迷前，他听到一声婴儿的啼哭……

而此时，Zack正和Sephiroth站在Midgar的城门外。  
“啧，好久没有回来了。”望着曾经繁荣的城市，Zack叹了口气，“你真的确定Cloud会在这里？”  
“这边走。”Sephiroth毫无语气的说了一句。  
“嘿，你现在应该解释一下什么是‘DG’了！”  
“……那是一群疯子。”回头看了一眼跟在自己身后的Zack，Sephiroth说，“地底军团，就在Midgar地下……曾经是个为Solider治疗的地方，但是却变成了用各种不人道的方法加强Solider力量的实验场……那里的Solider后来自己组建了‘DG’……不过，他们有个首领。”  
“喂！接着说！”  
“Hojo，他是Solider试验的负责人……哼，现在也是……”  
“……等一下，Sephiroth！”Zack一把抓住跑在前面的Sephiroth的肩膀，“你一直都知道是不是！”  
“怀疑我参与绑架Cloud，并且正在把你带向陷阱吗？”银发人停下来，回过头说，“我说过，如果我愿意，我一开始就会动手……你离开Cloud的那段时间，我就可以带走他，然后再收拾你。”  
“但是……”  
“Hojo想要Cloud肚子里的孩子，那是一个带有更多J细胞的孩子……也许拥有超过我的能力。”Sephiroth顿了顿，“不久，你会见到一个前Turk，他会告诉你更多你想知道的事情。”  
“前……Turk？”  
“……哼，很久没有一起杀的痛快了吧……”  
“哈？”

事实的确如Sephiroth所言，不久之后，Zack就在杀出的血路上见到了Vincent Valentine……这个被Hojo改造的前Turk出现在这里只是为了执行WRO分配给他的任务。在将DG基地的地图交给两名前Solider并解释了一些什么之后，Vincent便离开了，毕竟他来这里的目的和Zack他们不同。  
“嘿……他并没有说什么。”  
“至少他告诉了我们Cloud的具体位置。”Sephiroth将正宗从一具女性尸体上拔出，“走吧。”  
“……见到Hojo以后，你打算怎么办？”  
“怎么办？他只是我生物学上的父亲……”Sephiroth嗤笑了一声，“我早就该杀了他。”  
“但是你一直没有动手吧……”  
“哼，那又如何。”

结束闲聊之后，Sephiroth和Zack向Cloud所在的实验室的方向前进，当然了，一路上他们没有少被DG的士兵找‘麻烦’……  
“喂，你好像很熟悉这里的道路。”Zack小声对Sephiroth说。  
“当然了，我曾经也是这里的试验体之一……”Sephiroth看了一眼Zack，“我没有变成敌人，你应该值得庆幸。”  
“胡扯，你是全星球的敌人。”  
“这是夸奖吗？”  
“你的笑料太老套了。”  
“到了。”  
在一扇标有‘第三实验室’的门前，Sephiroth停住。  
“如果……见到是Cloud的尸体，那么……”Sephiroth的手伏在门上低声说。  
“那就把这里的人全杀干净。”Zack拍了拍Sephiroth的肩，“虽然很费劲，但是我帮你，兄弟。”  
“你什么时候也变得这么残忍了？Fair先生。”  
“哈……和某人待久了受影响了。”Zack耸肩，“喂，打开吧，Cloud在等着我们呢。”

但，门并不是被‘推’开的，Sephiroth用正宗破坏了这扇被锁住的厚重金属门……

“Cloud！”  
冲进房间，Zack大声的喊……当然了，名字的主人并没有回答他……而相对冷静的Sephiroth就揪起一名已经吓呆的研究员。  
“……看来已经不在这里了。”松开那名研究员Sephiroth说，“……中央实验室，对吗。”  
“是……是的……Dr Hojo已经把Code-C和新的试验体带去那里……他……他说要做进一步的检查……还……还有……啊！别杀我！”研究员用双手抱着头，战战兢兢的说。  
“在哪里！”Zack揪起研究员的领子大声的问。  
“放开他，我知道在什么地方。”Sephiroth拍拍Zack的肩膀，“我……曾经在哪里当小白鼠。”  
“小……白薯？”放开了研究员的Zack显然是故意发错音的。  
“……啧，当我没有说。”Sephiroth看了一眼研究员，“想不到……在这里还能见到一些认识的人……哼……”


	11. Chapter 11

“喂……那些人……呃……只是研究人员吧……”在通往中央区的电梯上Zack说。  
“我只是不想看到他们活着。”  
“……你究竟经历过什么……”Zack靠在电梯壁上问。  
“如果你曾经是Solider，你就应该大约了解我经历过什么……或者说，你没有经历过那些‘检查’和‘试验’。”银发前Solider盯着正宗上的血迹……现在应该感谢电梯空间足够大，以至于可以容下他的正宗……  
“那些……啧……”Zack叹了口气，“我还以为那是必要的过程呢。”  
“哼……白痴……Hojo给予我的是那些的几倍……”Sephiroth摇了摇头，“我真该早点杀了他，即使他给了我一半基因。”  
“……呃？！”  
“惊奇吗？还是我没有对你说过……”Sephiroth回头看了一眼Zack，“现在，咱们去看看一个可敬的爷爷要对他亲爱的孙子做什么。”  
“Sephy……”Zack刚想说什么，电梯就停下了……  
“走吧。”  
“呃……嗯。”  
当然了，如想象的一样，通向中央实验室的路并不好走……这里充满了各种试验体，有攻击性的、没有攻击性的，以及装备精良的守卫……  
“啧！真难缠！”又砍到了一名守卫之后，Zack大声喊道。  
“现在已经习惯杀人了吧。”Sephiroth的火焰魔法瞬间将一个冲过来的家伙烧成了焦炭，“这些……全是人，真正的人。”  
“……该死的！我怎么知道！”  
“还记得你第一次杀人的时候吗？”  
“我怎么记得！喂！如果有聊天的功夫再多干掉几个！”  
“快到了！”  
干掉门口的守卫之后，Sephiroth和Zack终于站到中央实验室的门口……这扇巨大的金属门看起来比之前的那些坚固的多。  
“喂……Sephy，这回让我来！”持着Buster Sword的Zack准备攻击。  
“没有必要这么暴力。”说着，Sephiroth掏出一只塑胶袋，里面装着一只眼球，“右眼的，如果没有记错的。”  
“嘿！喂！这是什么！”Zack大叫了一声。  
“那名研究员的……他还算个有资格进入这里的人。”Sephirot输入密码后把眼球拿出来对准瞳孔扫描器，“哦……我忘了说，我是在他活着时候挖出来。”  
“呃……这就是你让我先离开那里的原因……”Zack看着别处。  
“……我忘了，还有指纹和声纹……”Sephiroth站在尚未开启的门前喃喃自语。  
“嘿！哥们！别浪费时间！”Zack几乎是吼出来，“Cloud他……”  
“应该还活着……Hojo不是会随便破坏试验体的人。”  
“啧！”  
丢掉眼球了，Sephiroth和Zack一起破坏了大门……这个过程中，Zack还一直在抱怨‘应该早点用这个简单的方法’……

“看来……他们已经来了。”  
实验室里，坐在监视器前的Hojo‘自言自语’……  
“你大概很高兴吧，他们会来救你……不过，我想是另一种结果。”  
转身，Hojo对躺在试验台上的Cloud说……现在，这个刚刚被取走孩子人依旧是虚弱的，各种仪器围绕着他，监控着他身体数值的各种变化。  
“那是个很优秀的小东西……Code-C……真想不到那个小东西是从你身体里取出的，看起来，他找到了一个不错的寄生体……呵呵呵，看起来，我应该奖励你一个编号，你这个倒霉的失败品。”  
站起来，Hojo走到Cloud身边，摸了摸对方的脸。  
“你是我为数不多的‘失误’之一，你应该很荣幸。”  
接着，他摸了摸Cloud腹部被缝合的刀口。  
“实在很可惜，我应该早些做这个试验……只是你的性别让我作出了错误的判断……看起来，母体的选择不应该太过局限……哼哼哼……只不过是寄生的载体而已。”  
隐约的，Hojo听到Cloud说‘孩子’，不过，科学家并没有理会，他现在要做的是迎接他的‘客人’……

“你的言论还是一如既往的让我恶心。”走进‘熟悉’的实验室后，Sephiroth对Hojo说。  
“哦哦哦，我亲爱的儿子，你还是来了……那个小东西很不错，各项数值都很高，简直是太过优良了！”Hojo推了推眼镜，“某些数值甚至超过了Jenova。”  
“你这混账！”没等Hojo继续说下去，Zack就冲过来一拳将Hojo揍到一边……之后，他跑到Cloud身边，还好，Cloud还活着，只是太过虚弱甚至有些神志不清。  
“冲动的家伙……”摔靠在试验台上Hojo笑着说，“Sephiroth，你的儿子就在那边……你和Cetra的交易如何了？”  
“交易？”用毯子裹好Cloud的Zack回头，疑惑的问，“什么……交易？Cetra？”  
“……那个女人留下的一些资料还是很有价值的……至少能让我和Cetra有接触……”Hojo站起来，掸了掸衣服，“那个纯合体……不，那个接近纯合体的生物对Cetra是个威胁，不是吗……Sephiroth，你来这里就是为了干掉他，或者，利用他完成Reunion……你一直都在等他成熟！一直都在等！对不对！Sephiroth……来吧，让我看到我理论是正确！我已经替你取出了那个工具了！”  
“Sephiroth……”抱住Cloud，Zack用另一只手持住Buster Sword，‘惊恐’的看着Sephiroth……而此时，银发剑士只是站在原地，没有说话……

“孩子……给我……Sephiroth……孩子……”靠在Zack怀里的Cloud无力的说，同时，他的手也伸向对方，求助一样的……  
“喂！Sephiroth！别站着不动！想……”搂着Cloud的Zack喊道……但是话还没有说完，他就发现周围的‘情况不对’。

“你最好安静一点，以便我来见证这个伟大的时刻。”  
冷笑着，Dr Hojo推了推眼睛，而此时，从外面冲进来的DG士兵已经用拉开保险栓的枪指向Zack和Cloud。  
“不要打扰Sephiroth……哼哼，虽然失去试验体会很可惜，但是为了这一切……哼哼哼，我还是郑重的警告你们，不要打扰Sephiroth。”  
背着手，Dr Hojo的目光转向了Sephiroth，而那个前Solider依旧站在原地没有动，他只是注视着躺在试验台上，挥舞的四肢的孩子……Cloud‘生’下的他的孩子……那是个漂亮的小东西，蓝色的眼睛像极了Cloud，而银色的头发则是继承了他的。孩子很健康，看上去也很‘正常’……真不知道Cloud如果失去这个孩子会是什么样子，这个曾被母体厌恶的孩子……  
走过去，Sephiroth放下正宗，抱起了试验台上‘咿呀’叫着的孩子……很柔软，也很温暖……

“Zelion……”Sephiroth对着孩子轻声说……  
“Sephiroth！”虽然被枪指着，Zack依旧大吼，“不要那么做！”  
“怎么做……或者说……你一直都在防备着这一刻，对不对，Zack Fira。”双手托着孩子，Sephiroth转头对Zack说，“Cetra，不，Aerith就是这么拜托你的吧……如果出现‘意外’就直接杀掉我，还有这个‘纯合体’，以及‘母体’……我应该没有猜错。”  
“……你……什么时候知道的……”  
“很久之前，和Cetra谈判的时候，我‘无意’间得知的。”银发人低头看了看正揪着他衣服傻笑的孩子，“那名军医是你的帮凶吗……”  
“Sephiroth……”Zack握紧了Buster Sword，“如果……你……”  
“你深爱这个星球……哼……”嗤笑一声，Sephiroth伸手提起了正宗……  
“哦哦哦，Sephiroth，做你该做的，完成Jenova的意愿……”Dr Hojo在一边笑着……如果事态真的如他所愿，那么他大概就会为自己的成就而兴奋的发疯。  
“那又如何？”Zack冷笑一声，“解决你，我想我还可以做到……”Zack轻轻放下Cloud，而这个刚刚被放回试验台上的人则在不住的颤抖，显然，他已经听到了Zack和Sephiroth的对话。  
“Fira，别成为我的障碍。”Sephiroth举起正宗。  
“我很乐于挡在你面前……”Zack作出了攻击的架势……而他身后的那些持枪的人则略微后退，为两人‘让出场地’……

不过，接下来的事实并不是Dr Hojo所预料到的，Zack和Sephiroth并没有砍向对方……Sephiroth转身直接将正宗刺穿了Hojo的心脏，而Zack则将他身后的士兵砍成两段……  
“垃圾，我早就该这么做……”Sephiroth盯着Hojo，“我将会做一个于你不同的‘父亲’。”  
“哼哼哼……”咳着血沫，Dr Hojo冷笑着，“你真的……咳咳……可以吗……你什么也不需要，你只需要Jenova的引导……”  
“很遗憾，它的意识已经不能对我有任何影响了，我只做我愿意做的事情……”这么说完，Sephiroth抽出了正宗，之后，他利索的削下了Hojo的头……  
另一边的Zack将那些DG士兵收拾干净后，回到Cloud身边，但是他却看到一张受到惊吓的脸……  
“Clo……”Zack刚想用沾满血的手去触碰对方，但是Cloud却躲开，金发人支持着自己，向后退去……  
“……抱着孩子。”解决掉Hojo的Sephiroth此时也走了过来，将孩子交给Cloud……而Cloud则是一把‘抢’过孩子紧抱在怀里，完全不顾腹部尚未愈合的伤口。  
“带他走。”Sephiroth对Zack说，“抱紧一点。”  
“难道这事情不是应该你来做吗？”强行把拒绝他的Cloud抱起来，Zack扭头对Sephiroth说，“你什么时候给孩子想好名字的……”  
“离开这里，我希望咱们不要引起太大的骚动。”  
“老兄，你这话……真讽刺……”黑发刺头嗤笑一声。  
就像进来的时候一样，离开这里也是需要用敌人的血铺路的……

“啧，想不到Midga下面还有这种地方……”抱着Cloud的Zack说，“现在安全了吗？”  
“你认为呢？至少他们没有追过来……”‘逃’出DG总部后，Sephiroth看着后方，“……”  
“怎么了？”  
“没什么……”Sephiroth摇摇头，“也许……有什么人在给他们制造麻烦。”  
“你好像在隐瞒什么……Sephiroth……”  
“走吧，时间不多了。”  
“啧。”  
“回去吧……”Sephiroth拍了拍Zack的肩，“走吧。”  
“嘿……你为什么不来抱一会儿Cloud，我已经抱了很久了……喂……嘿！”  
不管Zack如何喊，Sephiroth都没有去把Cloud和孩子抱到怀里，他只是径直向前走去……


	12. Chapter 12

在回Kalm的路上，开着抢来的车Zack一直都在抱怨，说着自己原来逃亡的时候也没有这么辛苦……至于Cloud，他被放在后座上，抱着孩子的金发人只是一句话不说的看着被自己紧抱的孩子，现在他依旧虚弱，腹部的伤口虽然不再渗血，但依旧有隐约的疼痛。而他怀里的孩子，一路上不停的哭，似乎是饿了……同样坐在后座的Sephiroth搂着Cloud，让对方靠在自己身上……几次，银发人欲言又止，最后，他对正在开车的Zack说：  
“Zack，以后Cloud和Zelion就交给你了……”  
“哈……交给我？！你胡说什么？！”Zack不停的看着后视镜，以确定真的不会有人追来，“难道你想抛弃你的……嘿！Sephiroth？！”  
“时间不多了……Cetra给我的时间，已经结束了，我想我大概没有完成和他们的交易……”抚摸着Cloud的头发，Sephiroth说……此时，他的身体已经开始慢慢的变成莹绿色的光点，渐渐消散……  
“Sephiroth？！”狠踩刹车，Zack将车厅下来，后视镜里正在消失的Sephiroth的身影让他惊诧……他回身试图去拉住Sephiroth，“嘿！Sephiroth！”  
“……小心Cetra……”最后吻了一下Cloud的额头后，Sephiroth的身体彻底消失了……而一直被搂着的Cloud则是眼睁睁的看着Sephiroth变成四散的光点，一付‘完全不明白眼前发生了什么’的样子……  
“把话说清楚再走！”这一次，Zack只是努力的抓到了一把‘空气’……  
“Sephy……？”许久，Cloud才轻轻说了一句……他怀里的孩子哭的声音更大了……但，那个曾经搂住他的人已经完全的消失了……  
“该死的！”狠狠的捶了一把座椅，Zack转身开车……现在，他真的要担心Cloud，也不知道那个坐在后座上的人是否真能接受眼前发生的一切。

很快的，他们回到了Kalm……当Zack拉开后车门，他看到了一个盯着Sephiroth消失位置发呆的Cloud，叹了口气，皱皱眉，Zack‘强行’把Cloud从车上抱了下来，踹上车门后，黑发刺头带着Cloud走回他们的屋子。  
‘但愿屋里不会有人。’  
Zack是这么祈祷的……至少不要是‘敌人’。  
就在Zack刚接近房门的时候，门突然打开了……  
“等你们很久了。”打开门的是Reeve，当然了，他身边还跟着他那只玩具猫。  
“哦！嘿！别吓人！”Zack反射式向后跳了一步……不够，应该值得兴庆，屋里的不是敌人。  
“快进来吧……”  
“这可是我家啊。”  
走到屋里，把Cloud放到楼上的床上后，Zack喘了口气……至少看样子Cloud没有事，孩子也还好……不过，那个小东西一直都在哭，这很吵……  
“牛奶，我想你们需要吧。”跟上楼的Reeve递给Zack一个奶瓶，但Zack并没有接过去……  
“你有何贵干，城市开发……不，WRO总长。”Zack挡在Cloud身前问。  
“我想你们也许需要一些婴儿用品……Fair，不要这么紧张，我不会对Cloud和孩子做任何事情的，我只是想要保护他们。”Reeve解释着，他手上的奶瓶此时已经被Cait Sith‘抢走’并送到了Cloud面前，但是依旧裹在毯子里的Cloud并没有接这只往日同伴送来的东西，他只是紧搂着孩子向后缩。  
“你也看到了，Cloud的孩子是个……很大的目标……所以……”Reeve清了清嗓子，“DG还会来抢夺他的，而且，现在Sephiroth已经不在了吧……”  
“……！”Zack盯着Reeve，“你监视我们很久了吧……有Turk协助吧。”  
“否则你以为会是谁缠住了DG的军队让你们逃走？”Reeve叹了口气，“以现在Cloud的状态似乎也不能再做什么了。”  
“Sephy……在哪里？”抱着孩子的Cloud轻声问，他望着Zack，似乎想要答案……  
“……他……也许只是暂时离开，还会回来……”Zack坐到床上，从Cait Sith手上拿过奶瓶递给Cloud，“先喂孩子，他已经饿的哭了。”  
“嗯……Sephiroth……走了吗？”Cloud木然的看着Zack，没有接奶瓶。  
“没事的，他会回来的。”这一次，Zack坚定的说，“相信哥哥，我什么时候骗过你？”  
“……”不再作声，Cloud接过奶瓶……当橡胶奶嘴刚碰到孩子的小嘴的时候，这个当来到世上不久的小生物就一口咬住，用力吸吮。  
“Fair，你接下来打算怎么办？这里已经不安全了。”  
“带他回我老家，我父母可以照顾孩子。”Zack盯着那只在Cloud身边转来转的玩具猫。  
“我有个建议，你们可以来WRO，那里可以更好的保护Cloud和孩子，还有完善的医疗设备……我想Cloud现在这个样子是需要进一步修养的。”  
“……这个孩子，应该会对你们很有用吧，就像Aerith一样！”Zack猛的转过身，“这是一个拥有Jenova细胞的纯合体，这对你们来说，说不定比半Cetra更有用！”  
“冷静，Fari……我并没有那种意思，我不是Hojo……我只是希望Cloud更尽快恢复，孩子可以得到安全的保护。”Reev拍着Zack的肩膀，“你也是在看守孩子，不是吗……相信我，Zack Fair，我不会做任何对你们不利的事情，如果你不愿意可以随时离开。”  
“……关于DG，我需要你告诉一些更详细的事情。”叹了口气，Zack对Reeve说，“Hojo需要这个孩子，不单单是想要那些数据……以及，你们知道的，关于Sephiroth的事情……”‘  
“我会尽我所能告诉你的。”Reeve抱起Cait Sith，“我去楼下等你们。”  
“嗯。”

坐在床上，Zack看着给孩子喂奶的Cloud……他看得出，Cloud现在很虚弱，也很疲惫，但仍旧不愿意将孩子放开，生怕孩子被人夺走一样……在Cloud怀里的小Zelion几乎将奶瓶的牛奶喝光，这个看起来很正常的小生物依偎在‘母体‘的身上……这看上去没有任何的‘异常状况’，不是吗……

“Zack……”直到孩子喝完牛奶，Cloud才开口。  
“嗯？”  
“不要离开我……不要……”几乎是祈求的口气，Cloud说着……或许，他到现在也没有完全相信Sephiroth的消失。  
“我不会，Cloud，我不会离开你的，永远不会……”多年前，在到达Midgar之前，他也这么对Cloud说过……不过，这一次，黑发刺头不会再食言了。

摸着Cloud的脸，Zack觉得眼前这个憔悴的人已经不像他印象里的那个有活力而且不想依赖任何人的Cloud了……

虽然在WRO的总部里相对安全，但是Cloud的情况依旧让人担心……这个金发人似乎并不允许孩子离开自己的视线范围，即使是医生给孩子做必要的检查的时候他也会在一旁盯着，一付生怕会出什么意外的样子。  
“我说你啊，你应该多休息。”Shalua Rui晃着手中的签字笔，“……嗯……你是这孩子的父亲还是母亲，Cloud……哦，别这付样子，我只是开玩笑的。”  
“……结束了没有。”套着一件不合身的病号服的Cloud问。  
“我想是的，你的孩子很健康，虽然……”身体大部分脏器已经被人造器械替换的女科学家抱起孩子交给Cloud，“虽然他的一些数值……有点不太像是人类应该拥有的，不过，我想，这是个健康的孩子。”  
“这是我的孩子……我……哼……”从Shalua手中接过孩子，Cloud嗤笑一声，“我作为……母体，生下的孩子，很好笑，是不是？！”  
“Strife，你……你也要注意休息，你刚刚经过剖腹产……你现在本来应该躺在床上的……”Shalua试着转移话题，“你很虚弱……所以……嗯，即使你是Soldier，也不能这样不爱惜自己。”  
“Soldier？我从来就不是。”  
说完，Cloud头也不回的抱着Zelion离开这个满是仪器的房间……Cloud一走出医疗室，Zack便结束了WRO女队员的交谈……  
“我不是叫你在床上休息吗？”跑过来的Zack搂住Cloud肩。  
“难道一个和女性谈的火热的人会帮我照看Zelion吗？”Cloud抱着孩子走向WRO安排给自己的房间……那是一间被严密监控的房间，以防任何一种‘突发状况’。  
“我只是在探听一些情报……孩子，别这么倔强，你应该好好睡上一觉……”  
“不，我要照看Zelion……”脸色苍白的Cloud摇摇头，“我不想……失去什么了……再失去什么了。”  
“……”  
没有再说什么，Zack只是把Cloud护送到房间……黑发刺头知道，即使他再劝说什么Cloud也不会听的，金发人现在比以往任何时候都要倔强，近乎变成了一个看护孩子的机器……虽说孩子现在还没有发生任何‘意外’，但Cloud却让人担心……

“你又没有吃东西！？这样是……是不可以的！你听到没有！Cloud？！”  
在参加完WRO的作战会议后，Zack照例来到Cloud的房间……当然了，他也照例看到了没有吃任何东西的专心给Zelion喂奶的Cloud……  
叹了口气，Zack把食物端到Cloud眼前，但是对方却像没有看到一样，只是‘全神贯注’的在给Zelion喂奶……啧，小家伙倒是吃的很开心……  
“Cloud！”  
“我喂完Zelion就去吃……不要催我，Zelion还没有吃饱。”  
无奈的摇摇头，Zack把餐盘放回桌子上，他知道他不可能强迫Cloud停止照顾孩子……他坐到床上，等那个小家伙吃饱……  
‘躲’进WRO大约已经一个星期多了，不，应该是8天零13小时……在这段时间里，Zack已经完全适应了WRO的运作方式，而且Reeve也如之前所承诺的一样，告诉了他了WRO掌握的所有关于DG、Lifestream以及Sephiroth的情报……当然了，Reeve邀请Zack正式加入WRO，但Zack并没有马上答应，他只是说自己需要考虑一段时间，毕竟现在他更加担心Cloud……  
“Cloud……你至少应该保证自己的健康，如果你累到了，谁来照顾Zelion。”  
“……”  
抬走看了一眼Zack后，Cloud摇摇头，之后金发人又一次陷入照顾孩子的‘专注’中……不过，Zack并不清楚Cloud摇头的意义……不过，比起DG、消失的Sephiroth、看似与正常人无异的Zelion，Zack更加担心的Cloud，这个金发人每天几乎只睡十几分钟甚至更少，连饭几乎都没有怎么吃过，一直都是这样，专注的照看孩子，不让孩子离开自己的视线，也不会轻易让别人来碰孩子，甚至当有一些有生育经验的女性要来帮他的时候，他拒绝或是紧盯着防范着，生怕孩子被带走一样……  
啧，虽然Cloud腹部的伤口已经愈合，但他的体力也不会那么快就恢复……而他现在的样子，简直就是在折磨自己……几乎不吃不睡，只会让他更加憔悴！  
“好了，现在来吃点东西吧。”  
Zack拍拍Cloud的肩后‘抢’过对方手中的空奶瓶，半躺在床上的金发人转过身体，接过Zack递给他的勺子……但就在Cloud还没有咽下第二口的时候，Zelion发出了一些声音，而听到孩子有了动静的Cloud马上放下了勺子，转身抱起了Zelion，看看孩子是不是不舒服或是需要换尿片……啧，换尿片的方法以及正确的抱孩子的方法还是前几天一个妇人刚教给他的……  
“哎……我说，Cloud，张嘴。”  
再次叹气，Zack拿起勺子，把食物送到Cloud嘴边，但Cloud并没有吃，反而问Zack……  
“Zack……那时候的话，是真的吗？”  
“哈？”  
“监视我……Aerith拜托你的……”低着头看着孩子，Cloud缓缓的说，“如果孩子有了什么问题，就杀了他……是真的吗？”  
“呃……嗯……只是那么说吧……”Zack拿着勺子的手僵持在半空，“Aerith……嗯……”  
“是不是！”Cloud突然低吼出来，随后，金发人抬头看着Zack，“告诉我……你只是来监视我的，对不对！？”  
“不要乱想……那时候，只是说说……实际上并不是那样的，我在保护你，对吗？”Zack放下勺子……不过，的确此前Aerith曾拜托过他，但并非是要杀掉孩子，而是不要让Cloud的孩子落入Cetra手中……  
“如果真的……出了什么事，杀掉也没有关系……”Cloud嗤笑一声后便梗咽了，“但是……请把我一起杀掉……”  
“Cloud……”  
“我不想再失去任何人了！不想！”  
“我也不想失去你！”将餐盘放回床边的小桌子上后，Zack一把将Cloud搂进怀里大声说，“我也一样！我不会让你死，也不会让Zelion遇到危险……我会保护你，一直的……”  
“别离开我……别……”Cloud靠在Zack肩上，“……Sephiroth……也会回来……吧……”  
“……”  
“……不要离开我……不要……我不要一个人……不要……不要不要不要……”靠在Zack肩上，Cloud哭了出来……  
“没事的，Cloud，没事的……”Zack摸着Cloud的头发，“哈……小家伙，过了这么多年，你终于开始依赖别人了，有进步，哥哥我很高兴啊。”  
“啧……”抽泣着，Cloud将怀里的孩子抱的更紧。  
“乖，吃饭吧，哥哥喂你。”  
“我自己来！”  
“别这样了，乖……”Zack吻了吻Cloud的额头，“我早就说过，你应该在适当的时候依靠一下别人，毕竟你并不是什么事情都可以自己完成的……比如，生孩子这件事。”  
“……哼……很可笑吧……孩子……我只是个母体……哼……”Cloud嗤笑几声，“我怎么会生孩子……这，这太可笑了！这……真是从我身体里拿出来的吗……”  
“安静点吧……把东西吃了，然后睡觉……”再次摸了摸Cloud的头发，Zack把食物端过来……不管Cloud如何反对，他还是一口一口的喂Cloud……不过，在这个过程中，对勺子产生兴趣的Zelion并没有少‘捣乱’……  
吃完了饭后，Cloud在Zack的劝说下把Zelion放到了婴儿床上，但即使这样，他也没有让自己的视线离开孩子……  
“你不能一辈子都这样看着孩子。”  
Zack这么说着的同时将Cloud‘强行’按倒在床上。  
“我会替你照顾孩子的，至少在你睡觉的时候……难道你不信任我吗？”  
看着Zack，Cloud摇摇头，但仍然闭上眼睛……实际上，金发人的确很疲惫，他这几日来的状况甚至比他生产时候更糟糕……Zack坐在Cloud身边，抚摸着对方的脸……  
“Zack……”Cloud终于闭上眼睛，“如果，Zelion也有一天也像Sephiroth一样，毫无前兆的……变成那样，我应该怎么办……我能拿起武器面对他吗……”  
“不会有那样的事情，不会的……”Zack试图安慰Cloud，但是他也并不肯定Cloud刚刚所说的情况不会发生，“……不会的，没事……Cloud，不要乱想。”  
“嗯……但愿……”  
值得庆幸，在Cloud睡觉的时候Zelion并没有发出任何吵闹……至于Zack，他坐在床上，手被Cloud紧握着，他看着Zelion……虽然不知道这个新生儿以后会如何，但至少现在没有任何‘意外’的事，任何的……


	13. Chapter 13

他不会消失也不会再被控制，即使是Cetra也无法将他完全消灭，即使是Jenova也无法再控制他、诱惑他……但，星球在拒绝他，Lifestream在排斥他，他无法回归星球也离开这里，Cetra在尽其所能的控制他，就像那时候想要给予Jenova桎梏一样……

“回来，为什么？”棕发女孩问他，“你会离开，永远，我以为……”  
“难道这是我能决定的事情吗？Gainsborough小姐。”Sephiroth看了一眼站在他身边的Aerith，“交易失败了，他们大概会不会给我另外一次‘机会’了。”  
“相信？”Aerith看着曾经杀了自己的人，现在，这个银发恶魔也和她一样身处Lifestream中，“杀Cloud的孩子，你真会？”  
“……”Sephiroth没有回答，只是轻笑……和来去自由的Aerith不同，他被Cetra监控着……那些早已死去的先民每时每刻都在思考如何消灭他，如何彻底让他消失……  
“Cloud，很可怜……”棕发女孩轻声说，“孩子，一样……不能让……”  
“……嘘……”Sephiroth做了一个‘住口’的手势，“Zack还在Cloud身边，这就够了。”  
“……但……”  
Aerith没有办法再说下去了，因为在他们周围聚集的Cetra越来越多……最后，Ifalna走过来将女儿带走，临走时，她对Sephiroth抱歉的微笑并轻轻摇头……  
不再看被母亲带走的不时回头张望的Aerith，Sephiroth站在原地，继续被Cetra们监视……现在，他知道，他的孩子有‘危险’，不仅如此，Cloud也是一样……或许从一开始，Cetra就已经把他设定为‘交易’中的输家，不过，Sephiroth还不想让这场交易就这样‘结束’，至少他不会再用Cloud冒险……

至于Cloud，他现在的状况依旧很糟……他比之前睡的更少了，即使Zack劝说他，他也不愿意睡去，即使因为过于疲劳而打盹他也会被什么惊醒……每一次醒来他都像是做了噩梦一样，脸色苍白，呼吸急促，全身是汗……

“Cloud！Cloud！Cloud！！”  
在Zack的摇晃下Cloud才‘醒’过来，他怀里的Zelion一边不舒服的哭闹一边将已经空了的奶瓶向外推……  
“你是怎么了？！奶瓶空了都没有发现？！”  
“我……啊……抱歉……”Cloud赶忙将奶瓶拿开，刚才一直被弄空奶瓶堵住嘴的Zelion此刻开始更为大声的哭泣，任凭Cloud如何哄都无济于事……  
“我说你啊，放松一点，抱那么紧，孩子不会舒服的。”Zack试着掰了掰cloud紧抱着孩子的手臂，试图让对方意识到自己应该放松一点。  
“……不要哭了！”突然的，Cloud对着孩子大声吼出来，“我他妈的为什么要生下你这个该死的东西！”  
“Cloud！”黑发刺头惊异的看着Cloud，他不明白为什么这个前段时间还在不顾麻烦照顾孩子的人会说这样的话。  
“那个人……那个混蛋！都是因为他！我根本就不应该成为什么‘母体’！我为什么要照顾这个该死的玩意！为什么！”  
对着孩子大喊的Cloud喘着粗气，但他并没有放开孩子，只是一直盯着自己怀里的被自己吓的哭得更大声的小生物……这个孩子，银色的头发，蓝色的眼睛……只是眼睛，只是眼睛颜色和Sephiroth不一样而已，但那瞳孔并不是‘正常人’应该拥有的形状，那是细长的，就和Sephiroth的一样……  
“冷静点！Cloud，你怎么了！”Zack摇晃着Cloud，但他却听到了Cloud的低声嗤笑……  
“所有的……都被他毁掉了，对吧……我的村子，我的妈妈，都没有了……我……被他杀掉了……我……哈哈哈……我……”Cloud突然抬头，直视着Zack，“我什么要生养Sephiroth的孩子！我为什么能生下孩子！为什么！Sephiroth……Sephiroth一直都是那样！把我当作人形！没有用的东西！利用我！杀死我喜欢的人！为什么！我还要生下这个孩子！为什么！”  
“冷静点！”  
Zack并没有想太多，他只是给了Cloud一耳光……这很有效，Cloud立即安静了下来，他慢慢的放下孩子，然后抱膝坐着，脸埋在臂间，颤抖着，似乎在哭……而离开Cloud怀抱的孩子此时哭的更大声了，那简直就是一种哭嚎，他向上伸着小手想要那个曾经温暖的怀抱……  
“Cloud……我……并不是想打……呃，我只是希望你能冷静点……对不起……”Zack小心摸Cloud的头发，“你这样对孩子不好……”  
“不应该出生，不应该……”Cloud小声的抽泣，“他不应该来到这个世界上……我，我不要……不要……什么都不要……Sephiroth……不要……”  
“如果你讨厌孩子的话，我会找人暂时帮你照看一下的……”  
“不要！” Cloud强烈的否决Zack的提议，“要杀，也是我亲手杀了他！这是我的孩子！不会交给任何人！不会！”  
“Cloud……”Zack叹了口气，紧挨着Cloud坐下……当然了，他避开了孩子……“听我说，Cloud冷静点……没有人会伤害你，我保证，我会保护你和孩子的……无论如何，我保证，没有人愿意看到你这个样子……你是个负责的母亲，不是吗？”  
“不……我不是……”依旧抱膝坐着的Cloud放声哭泣……  
轻拉开Cloud抱膝的双臂，Zack托着金发人的脸，让对方抬起头……用手帮Cloud擦眼泪的时候，Zack开玩笑的说：  
“就算做了母亲你也是个不成熟的家伙……和我第一次见你时候一个样子。”  
“才没有……”  
Cloud并不确定自己是不是主动靠上Zack的肩膀的，但最后的结果却是他被Zack紧抱着，而他也紧紧依偎在对方怀里……至于亲吻，天知道那是谁先开始的……

“我……最近总是做梦……”躺在床上，靠在Zack的胸口上，Cloud看着被放在一边婴儿床的Zelion说着，“每当我睡着的时候，总是会看到那些过去的事情……村子被烧毁，妈妈被杀……还有很多很多……我在梦里，一次一次的被Sephiroth杀死……”  
“……”Zack枕着自己的一只手臂，听着Cloud的述说……床上唯一一条毯子已经全部裹在了Cloud身上……  
“一次比一次真实，我甚至都能感觉到火烧的感觉……还有声音，梦里总是有很多声音，在不停的提醒我，Sephiroth是危险的，还有那个孩子，他对星球来说是个威胁……告诉我……我应该丢掉他……”  
“别乱想……”  
“我就像是被Lifestream困住一样，在梦里，无论如何也挣脱不开……”看着Zelion，Cloud笑了出来，摸着自己腹部的伤痕，他说，“我生下了一个危险的家伙。”  
“Sephiroth……一直在保护你，至少现在是……”Zack摸着Cloud的头发说，“有些事情……他以后会向你解释的。”  
“你好像什么都知道……Zack？”Cloud嗤笑了几声，“Sephiroth……在废墟里强暴我的时候……那时候，我就听到了一些奇怪的声音，那些声音……就像我梦里一样，在我脑子里嗡嗡作响的……我后来就怀孕了，这听上去挺可笑的吧……我居然会怀孕……或许，Zelion只是找了个合适的寄生体……”  
“休息一会儿吧。”Zack吻了吻Cloud的额头，“如果做了噩梦，我会叫醒你的。”  
“……在我醒之前，不要离开我……”  
说完，Cloud就闭上眼睛，紧靠在Zack怀里……黑发前Soldier搂着Cloud，他看着天花板……那些躲在Lifestream里不肯离开的Cetra大概又要开始新的一轮对Cloud的‘暗示’了……现在，Zack只希望Aerith能帮他一些什么，即使她不能阻止Cetra……

大多数时候，Cloud并不喜欢Zack叫他‘母亲、妈妈’，但他也不承认自己是这孩子的‘父亲、爸爸’……  
“我只是个母体吧……而且，我生下孩子，这本身就是一件不正常的事情。”抱着孩子，Cloud嗤笑着说……  
“哈呀，孩子别这么说啊……我只是开个玩笑……呃，看我给你带礼物了。”说着，Zack将婴儿背带递给Cloud，“喏，你可以用这个把Zelion兜住，然后挂在身上，这样你就可以腾出手做其它的事情了。”  
“我还有什么事情可以做？除了在这里照顾这个家伙，还有时不时接受一下身体检查。”Cloud嗤笑一声拿过背带，丢在床上，“我已经这里多久了？一星期，两星期……哈……我已经算不清时间了。”  
“11天。”黑发刺头坐到床上，“你在这里已经11天了。”  
“11天……Sephiroth已经离开11天了……”抱着孩子，Cloud看着面前这个曾搂着他入睡的男人，“不会回来了吧……或者说，两年后……他再让我做一次母体……啧。”  
“这个笑话一点都不好笑，Cloud。”  
“最近很安静啊……”Cloud轻拍着怀里的孩子……最近这孩子越来越‘依赖’他了，只要一时见不到Cloud，Zelion就会哭闹，相反的，只要被Cloud抱着，Zelion就会很高兴。  
“是啊……DG那边似乎也没有什么动静。”Cloud将已经睡着的Zelion放回婴儿床上……轻轻拍着儿子，他轻声说，“也许，我可以离开这里了。”  
“至少现在不行……”Zack摇摇头。  
现在外面的情况并不是真的很平静……Midgar已经完全被DG占领了，包括Edge，那里的住民大量死亡、失踪……虽然WRO曾试图阻止，但DG的士兵大多都具备Soldier等级的战斗力，这是WRO的士兵所不能企及的。  
今天早上Reeve还特别和Zack谈过，希望Zack可以正式成为WRO的成员，他会给他足够的报酬，也会派人专门照顾Cloud，至于Zack，虽然他答应可以随时成为WRO的战力，但是却不愿意将Cloud交给别人照顾，谁知道在Cetra不断的暗示下Cloud会作出什么事情……就在几小时前，那个金发人还将手卡在Zelion的脖子上……  
“所以啊……Cloud，还是再等一段时间，等一切都平静了，我就带你离开……”Zack站起来，从身后抱住Cloud，在对方耳边说，“没事的，真的……我保证……Zelion是你的孩子，他不是一个危险的东西。”  
“总有个声音，在说……这孩子是……”Cloud盯着已经熟睡的Zelion，“是个威胁，星球的威胁……比Jenova更可怕……”  
“是Cetra的声音吗……”Zack将Cloud抱更紧，“那些……全是假的。”  
“你怎么知道？！”  
“Aerith……告诉我的……那些全是假的，不要相信那些声音所说的任何，不要相信。”  
“……为什么……”Cloud扭动着转过身，“他带有Sephiroth的基因……也许……他会成为另外一个召唤陨石的人，并像Jenova一样夺取星球的能源。”  
“Jenova……早就没有任何能力威胁星球了……Cloud，不要被迷惑，Zelion是你的孩子，所以他不是个坏孩子。”  
“这种理由，我无法认同。”  
“小傻瓜……”  
摸了摸Cloud的头发，Zack吻了对方的额头，而Cloud也响应似的吻了他的唇……之后，吻的程度越来越深……

“不知道Tifa怎么样了，我很久没有联络她了……大概她会骂我吧……”  
“……我一直犹豫要不要告诉你，她也在这里。”吻着Cloud腹部伤痕的Zack停下动作，“因为Edge已经不安全，所以她已经到这里了，孩子们也是。”  
“什么？！”躺在床上的Cloud猛的坐起来，“她来这里了？！”  
“是的。”  
“……”撇了撇嘴，Cloud再次躺下，“我想，我这个样子还是不要见她的好……我生了孩子，这样的事情，她怎么能接受……而且……哼……Rude对她很好……”  
“小傻瓜，如果担心她就去看看……偷偷看？”  
“算了……”Cloud摇摇头，“她没有问起我？”  
“当然了！我都不知道应该怎么回答她……至少我编了个听上去没有漏洞的谎。”Zack再次亲了亲Cloud的额头，“不过，你没问题吗？”  
“我……一向恢复的很快，不是吗？我……像Soldier一样。”Cloud嗤笑了一声，将腿搭在Zack腰上，“让我忘掉一些事情吧，Zack……算我求你。”  
“我该如何向Sephiroth解释呢？”Zack压在对方身上，半开玩笑的说……的确，Cloud的身体已经恢复了，速度快的让Shalua都感到震惊……除了留在腹部的伤痕，Cloud的状况与产前几乎没有什么区别。  
“解释？也许那个家伙两年才会回来，或许5年……哼……”Cloud嗤笑着，“他……究竟为什么回来，而且……究竟去了什么地方……”  
“我无法回答你，Cloud……”  
“真的吗……”

即使Cloud可以暂时忘掉一些什么，但是Cetra的暗示还在继续……他们需要那个孩子，那个具有Jenova能力的好控制的生物……

“真是腐朽啊。”  
Sephiroth看着围绕在他周围的Cetra，那些人监视着他，无时无刻不在想如何毁灭他利用他……哼，想用Weapons吗？但是那些东西在某种程度上也是不堪一击的……不过，现在更应该担心的是他的孩子，Zelion……


	14. Chapter 14

“离开？还没有？”Aerith再次来到他身边问他。  
“我无法离开这些监视……”Sephiroth嗤笑一声，“我没有办法靠自己的力量离开这里，不是吗？”  
“但是，孩子。”Aerith焦急着看着Sephiroth，“Cloud……差点杀死他。”  
“哦，是吗……”Sephiroth看了Aerith一眼，“你在监视他们吗？”  
“不是，当然。”棕发女孩摇着头，“只是……担心……”  
“没事的。”试着，Sephiroth伸出一只手，轻轻拍了拍Aerith的肩，“没事的……”  
“Sephiroth……”Aerith看着Sephiroth，就像是多年之前看着那个帮她和妈妈逃出实验室的男孩……那样的眼神，那样的语气……没错的……  
“不用担心……”Sephiroth看着那些围绕在他周围的Cetra，“他们……需要的是Zelion，我的孩子……现在，我只希望Cloud能完全的保护好他……还有，Hojo并没有死……我……应该……”  
“Sephy？”  
“还不到时候，Aerith……”Sephiroth微笑着看着Aerith，“不过，也许很快又要分别了。”  
“伤心，不会。”同样是笑着的Aerith回答，“回来，如果，提前告诉我。”  
“当然了。”Sephiroth摸了摸对方的头发，“傻丫头……”

随着和孩子单独相处的时间越来越长，Cloud变的越发不安……虽然某种被称之为‘本能’的东西在驱使着他照顾Zelion，但很明显的，他的情绪的异常波动越来越频繁了……

“还好他不用自己哺乳，不然他会给孩子造成危害的。”Shalua看着监视屏里的Cloud的影像，“他又向我要了安眠药和镇定剂……不过我只给他了一些维生素，当然了，他并不知道那只是维生素……嗯，像他那么吃药，总有一天会让自己先完蛋的。”  
“他情绪很不好吗？”巡逻回来的Zack抱着双臂站在女医生的身后，“有没有……做什么过激的事？”  
“过激？你是指他上次差点掐死自己的孩子……”Shalua摇摇头，“目前还没有，真的没有……但是他那样，的确让人担心……而且，他已经发现了监视器。”  
“啧，我想他早就知道了。”  
“哦，不想求我把那些不堪入目的画面删除吗？奸夫。”Shalua诡异得笑了笑，“……像他目前这种情况，也许把孩子强制带离他身边比较好……这样下去，孩子也许……总有一天会被Cloud杀死。”  
“那不可能！”  
“不可能……什么？”Shalua将前一晚的录像调出来，“看到了吗，他在睡觉的时候好像一直处于噩梦中，不停的翻滚，说着什么……有两次，他没有在该喂奶的时候醒过来……而且……”  
“声音，放大声音，让我听他在说什么。” 

‘威胁……星球……威胁……孩子是星球的威胁……丢弃……不要……威胁……’

梦呓一般的话从影像中的Cloud嘴里吐出，而在说这些的时候Cloud显得极为痛苦，他像是被什么挣脱不开的东西包裹着，全身僵硬，大汗淋漓……即使Zelion在大声哭闹也没有吵醒他。

“还是那个样子……”盯着屏幕，Zack喃喃自语般的说着，“这样下去他会崩溃的。”  
“他为什么会这个样子？看样子……有点超出‘产后忧郁症’的范围了。”Shalua转着签字笔，“他的脑波也不太正常，似乎有什么在他潜意识里……捣乱。”  
“我去看看他，还有告诉Reeve，我最近不会再参加巡逻或者其他的事务，我会一直待在Cloud身边。”说完，Zack挥挥手走出医疗室。  
“哎……是不是该羡慕那个‘母体’……像你这样一个守护别人孩子的人可不多见。”女医生嗤笑了几声，“别在意，我只是开玩笑。”  
“是啊……”背对着Shalua，Zack耸耸肩，“究竟是为什么，我居然这么尽心的守护别人的老婆孩子，哈……”

“哦？今天来的比平时早啊……”  
刚刚给孩子洗完澡的Cloud将Zelion放到床上的浴巾上，小心的给孩子把身体擦干净，扑上爽身粉……这是他最近才学会的又一项‘技能’……  
“你喂过孩子了？”  
“最近……你很忙吧……”Cloud给裹好纸尿裤的孩子穿上婴儿服，“最近……DG又在活动了？哼……我却在这里照顾孩子，这不像是我应该做的事情。”  
“哈呀……别这个说。”Zack走过来，在Cloud脸上轻吻了一下，“照顾好孩子，其他的就交给我吧，我会好好保护你的。”  
“孩子……有什么用……”Cloud自嘲式的轻笑，“那些声音……总是在说，Zelion是个威胁……究竟是什么威胁呢，会像Jenova一样吸取星球的能量吗……”  
“那是胡说。”  
“为什么？”Cloud看着孩子……他怀里的小Zelion正睁着蓝色的眼睛看着他，并发出‘咯咯’的笑声。  
“别乱想……宝贝，别乱想。”Zack摸着Cloud的头发，“难道你连我也不相信了吗？”  
“……相信……吗……”Cloud把Zelion抱得更紧了一些，“我不知道啊。”  
“傻孩子……”  
“是吗。”

这么说完，抱着Zelion的Cloud推开门来到屋外‘只属于他的’一块平台上……在这块并不算大但也足够散步的平台上Cloud来回走着，晒着太阳……虽然他对这种‘软禁’生活并不喜欢，但这总比被Hojo带走要好……这块轻易不会被人发现的平台也算是WRO对Cloud的‘特别优待’，毕竟婴儿不能整天都待在屋里，而且，Reeve也答应过Cloud不能让其他人发现他，尤其是Tifa……

“……嗯，Cloud，如果事态平息了，你跟我回老家怎么样？回Gongaga……”  
“开玩笑……你怎么对家人解释，我这样的奇怪的……生下孩子的男人……哼……”Cloud嗤笑了几声，“我是个母体啊……”  
“白痴，我怎么会说你生下孩子的事情。”Zack拍拍对方的肩，“早点进屋吧……最近，DG活动很频繁的。”  
“也就是说……这里也不安全吧……”

目前也状况也的确如Zack所说，DG活动的很频繁，现在不但Midgar被占领，连临近的Kalm都已经没有了居民……前几天，Zack还在WRO的基地里看到了经营Chocobo牧场的一家人……不过，身处Junon的WRO基地还没有遭到袭击，但这种‘安全’并不能持续太久……  
就在Zack和Cloud说着‘要不要回Gongaga’的时候，一声巨响打断了他们的谈话……基地内部某处被炸开，瞬时间，警报声伴随着浓烟混着火花响起，这大概是混在难民中的DG士兵的杰作。接着，突如其来的DG部队开始了对WRO基地的进攻……  
“Cloud！快进屋！”  
Zack护着Cloud冲进了屋里……该死的……虽然他早就料想到DG会来至今进攻基地，但没有想到这么突然，今早的巡查还没有发现任何的迹象……该死的……  
“保护Zelion，我……”  
刚要抄起Buster Sword去参加战斗的Zack突然犹豫了，他不想就这样离开Cloud，或者说他根本就不放心Cloud……  
“DG吗？”  
这么说着的Cloud显得异常的平静，在剧烈的震动中，他站起来，将一次也没有用过的婴儿背带拿起，并把用那个兜住了的Zelion挂在身前……接下来，他走到屋角，拿起了他很久没有碰过的六合剑……就像是期待着什么一样，Cloud深呼吸，然后说：  
“我可以保护自己，还有孩子……没问题。”  
“开玩笑！你才生过孩子！”  
“我可以的！”  
而就在Cloud和Zack争论的时候，他所处的房间突然遭到了攻击，墙壁被炸开……下意识的，被震到一边的Cloud用身体护住了Zelion……很快的，从墙壁上被炸开的洞口几名持枪的DG士兵冲了进来，不过他们很不幸……这些‘先头部队’被从地上滚起的Cloud和Zack切成了几段……  
“哦，看样子你恢复的不错。”  
“当然了……”  
持着各自的武器，Zack和用单手护着孩子的Cloud背对背站着……当然了，这突然的变故让Cloud怀里的Zelion大哭不止，不过现在Cloud根本没有闲心去哄孩子，他紧盯着洞口外的直升机，已经从直升机上下来的人……  
“哦，母体，看样子你很有精神。很好很好……哼哼哼哼……”  
在DG士兵的保护下，‘早就已经死去’的Dr Hojo从洞口走进房间……

“真令我失望，Sephiroth居然没有好好利用那个纯合体……哼哼哼……他的行为真难以预料。”Dr Hojo向上推了推眼镜，自言自语般的说着，“没有Reunion，也没有将纯合体交给Cetra……”  
“为什么你还活着！”Zack持着Buster Sword将Cloud掩护在身后。  
“你也应该问问自己这个问题……哦……Cetra的野狗……”鄙夷的看了Zack一眼，Hojo继续说，“这里可不是个好的话说的地方，母体。”  
“交给Cetra？你说什么！？Hojo？！”单手护着Zelion的Cloud喊着。  
“哼……Sephiroth当然不会告诉你了，你产下的纯合体只是他和Cetra交易的工具……哼哼……”Dr Hojo摸着自己的脖子，“真疼啊，那个不肖的儿子给我造成了那么多的麻烦……居然还想用我珍贵的试验体去和Cetr做交易……啧啧啧……”  
“闭嘴！Hojo！”  
打断了Hojo的话语，Zack挥剑冲向Hojo，但他的攻击却被弹开……一个持折迭长剑的女人‘落’在Hojo面前，接着，这突然出现的红发的女人狂笑着杀向Zack……  
“哈哈！可以杀掉吗！全部杀掉吗！”  
欢叫着的女人几乎是‘发疯’得攻击Zack……金属的碰撞声，房屋被破坏的碎裂声充斥在Cloud周围，虽然Cloud极力保护着Zelion，但他怀里的被惊吓的孩子还是哭喊不停……  
“Rosso，不要伤到我的试验体。”  
Hojo这样命令着女人，与此同时，DG士兵冲向了Cloud……虽然Cloud极力阻挡攻击，但他持剑的手臂还是被一只改造过的人形犬咬住，武器随之落到了地上，紧接着，他的另一侧的肩膀以及左腿也被射进了子弹……惨叫了一声，Cloud向后倒坐到地上……  
“哼哼哼，Sephiroth应该早点利用这个工具……真可惜……”Hojo嗤笑着，“Code-C，你没有必要用那种眼神，你只不过有时被利用了……作为一个失败品，你发挥了太多的作用。”  
“利用……我吗……”手臂依旧被咬住的Cloud瞪着Hojo，“不要想骗我！”  
“啧，我说过了，这里并不是个好的谈话场所。”  
说着，几名DG士兵走过来，将系在Cloud胸口的孩子解下交给Hojo，之后，他们架起Cloud，将受伤的金发人拖向直升机。  
“混蛋！把孩子给我！”  
“你这样保护一个工具是为了什么？母性吗？真好笑……”Hojo抱着挣扎的婴儿，“看样子，你果然还有一些研究价值……”  
“还给我！”

就算眼看着Cloud被带走，Zack也无法去救人了……目前，他正被Rosso缠住，那红发女人的攻击一次比一次疯狂，甚至还‘顺手’斩杀了多名来支援的WRO士兵……  
喝令WRO士兵们推开，Zack持剑独自面对Rosso……


	15. Chapter 15

就在Hojo再次带走Cloud和Zelion的时候，Lifestream中的Cetra们再次躁动不安，他们怒吼着，痛斥着，他们憎恨违反了‘交易规则’的Sephiroth……当然了，银发人对这些并不在乎……他知道，Cetra为什么需要Zelion，需要他的孩子……  
那些感染了Jenova带来的病毒而死去的先知们一直留在Lifestream里，他们没有再次回到世界上，他们害怕他们的知识会因‘转世’而丢失……所以，他们需要一个载体……一个具备Jenova对知识复制能力的载体，以便他们回到地上之后可以取回他们的知识，这样，他们就有能力，有足够的能力来惩戒那些占有星球，污染星球的劣等种族……Sephiroth曾是个很好的选择，但是他们却无法控制他，即使他们已经学会了如何治愈Jenova带来的病毒，但他们却无法控制Sephiroth……终究，他们等到了一个机会……就在Sephiroth再次被杀死的时候，他们找到了他，并和Sephiroth做了一笔交易……

“Cetra需要你的孩子，理由很简单……Code-C……他们要把他作为载体……哼哼哼……而Sephiroth，我可爱的蠢儿子，为了能再次‘复活’，答应了Cetra的蠢要求……呵呵，他本可以利用纯合体，让自己更加强大，得到更多的Jenova细胞……”  
一边检查着被锁在试验台上的Cloud的伤口，Hojo一边说着……期间，他不停的抚摸着Cloud的腹部……  
“真不可思议，真不可思议……你居然会被Sephiroth选中……真不合常理……他应该选一个更为合适的，更为优秀的……女性Solider……”  
“胡……胡说……”麻醉剂让Cloud有些口齿不清，“为什么你还……活着……Sephy已经……杀死了……你……”  
“Sephy？奇怪的称呼……至于我为什么还活着……哼哼哼，Sephiroth杀死的只是我的一个Copy体……”Dr Hojo冷笑着，“或许我可以在完成一个更伟大的实验后，让你为我产下个后代……那一定会是个更为完美的身体。”  
“Sephiroth……不会的……他……”Cloud颤抖着，他不愿意也不想相信Hojo的话，“孩子……还给我……”  
“那么……你会经常听到一些Cetra的声音，不管是你怀孕或者生产之后……那就是Cetra在催促Sephiroth……哼哼哼……要知道，我现在可以让自己的思想潜入Lifestream中，这样，我就可以获得更多的知识，更多的情报……这真要感谢Lucrecia留下的技术……哼哼哼……”  
“不……不会的……不可能……”  
“看起来……他交易失败了……哼哼哼……”Hojo推了推眼镜，“你真是个好的试验体……或许，一开始，我就该对你更重视一点，给你一个编号……哈……”  
“不……不可能……”  
Cloud盯着狂笑的Hojo……难道，曾经Sephiroth来到自己身边就是为了监视自己，等着Zelion的出生吗……自己……依旧是个工具……仅仅是个工具……再次被利用的工具……那么，为什么还要照顾他，为什么还要保护他，为什么……为什么！  
“那条被Cetra派去的小狗大概已经被Rosso干掉了……”Hojo再次‘自言自语’，“让个死人来监视你，Cetra真是什么都想到了……哈……”  
“你……在说……什么……”  
“Code-C……”Hojo再次摸了摸Cloud的腹部，“或许，我应该先练习一下……毕竟，我还没有使用男人的经验……哼……”  
“不……不要！”Cloud挣扎着，但是伤口的疼痛、麻醉剂以及固定他的钢索都让他逃离。  
“你将会为此感到光荣的，Code-C……”

“这些腐朽的东西……”  
当Hojo带走Zelion之后，Cetra加强了对Sephiroth的监视与控制……他们几乎是在咆哮，为Sephiroth的‘背叛’所愤怒，但他们却无可奈何……他们渴望夺回‘载体’，而他们唯一的希望就是Sephiroth……这真讽刺……但，很快的，他们就果断的做了另外一个决定……让Jenova的细胞永远消失……  
“带走了……Cloud被……”站在‘囚禁’Sephiroth的光环外，Aerith焦急的说着。  
“似乎，那些老家伙已经下定决心要靠自己了……我始终是个危险的存在吧……”Sephiroth冷笑一声，盯着周围的Cetra们。  
“离开，我帮你。”  
“……为什么？”Sephiroth看着Aerith。  
“因为……”Aerith微笑着，“因为你帮我和妈妈离开那里……曾经……”  
“这算是理由吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“……我该怎么报答你……”  
“保护他们……所有的……”Aerith双手紧握在胸前，“后悔的事情……不要做……”

而……这是Sephiroth最后一次见到Aerith……当那些囚禁在光环被Aerith解除后，Cetra更加震怒，他们厉声咆哮，但却没有来得及阻止Sephiroth的离开……至于Aerith，她在Cetra的咆哮中被冠以‘叛徒’之名，她的灵魂被撕碎在Lifestream中，永远的消失了……

“Zelion……在什么地方……”Cloud躺在试验台上望着上方的无影灯……他不想记得刚才发生了什么，毕竟那并不是什么好的回忆……  
“Zelen？那是什么？”Hojo背对着Cloud，他盯着操作台上的屏幕，观察着数据变化。  
“我的……孩子……还给我……”当然了，Cloud明白自己的要求不可能被满足。  
“纯合体吗……还有名字，真是浪费……啧……”Hojo回头看了一眼全身赤裸的躺在试验台上的Cloud，“Code-C，你最好安静一点，我已经进入了试验调整的最后阶段……”  
“孩子！还给我！”对着无影灯，Cloud大声的喊……但接下来，他只得到了一针镇定剂……  
“你真的很荣幸，Code-C，你可以亲眼看到一个伟大的理论得以实现……哼哼哼……”

于此同时，WRO的军队在集结，他们在Reeve的部署下准备着第一次进攻DG的盘踞地……虽然准备良久，但是这次总攻却来太过突然，很多士兵都没有心理准备……某种意义上来说，这是一次没有十分胜算的战役……  
至于Hojo，他在上次基地被Zack和Sephiroth侵入后就加强了防守……但他没有想到，他的防御竟会被Sephiroth所突破，单人突破，而且，那个前Solider的到来就好像是专程来屠杀一样……当然了，Hojo还不是神，他也无法预知不确定的未来，他现在所做的就是将作战任务交给他的下属，然后专心实践他伟大理论的最后部分……

在镇定剂的药效过去之后，Cloud醒过来，此时，他发现他正坐在一把椅子上，他身边站着两名持枪的DG士兵……当然了，枪口是对着他的……而更令他震惊的是，他的孩子，Zelion，就在他眼前，但他却无法抱到他的孩子……那个小小的婴儿正悬浮在一个充满绿色液体的巨大罐子中……孩子双眼紧闭，但似乎还有微弱的呼吸……在装有他孩子的罐子旁，还有另外一个空罐子，两个罐子被各种粗细不同的管线连接着……

“Zelion！”  
Cloud想要去救他的孩子，但他却无法站起来……麻醉剂还有按住他肩膀的士兵都让他只能坐在椅子上，看着眼前的惨像……  
“你醒过来了……正好正好……哼哼哼……”  
Dr Hojo停下手中的操作，将后续工作交给实验助理……他转身，用一副得意的神情看着Cloud，说：  
“作为母体，你应该得到这个荣耀，Code-C……并不是人人都有荣幸目睹这个伟大的时刻的，何况是你这个早就该被丢弃的失败品。”  
“Zelion！”Cloud徒劳无功的喊着……他的孩子就在眼前，但他却无法救他……如果他能动，如果他有武器和魔石，他就可以宰了眼前这个该死的疯子，然后将他的孩子从那些恶心的液体中抱出来……然后……然后就永远抱着孩子，保护着孩子，再也不放手……  
“安静……”Hojo冷笑一声，“你真的产下了一个几乎完美的肉体……你还记得这个纯合体是多么完美的继承了Jenova的特质吗？”  
“放了我的孩子！”Cloud声嘶力竭的喊道……他怎么会忘记，Hojo当着他的面将他的孩子幼嫩的手臂砍下，然后那断掉的部分在Zelion的嚎哭声中慢慢的移动，最终回到了它原来的位置上……  
“你知道Cetra是如何封印Jenova的吗……他们封印了它的灵魂！听起来很好笑吧……他们分离了它的灵魂，让它只能成为一个行尸走肉……他们以为自己就可以利用这外来生物了，但他们错了，他们感染了病毒，Jenova的病毒……这大概就是它最后的报复吧……不过，我修正了这个错误……哼哼哼！”  
“你这个疯子！”  
“说话小心一点，母体……我正在叙述我伟大的研究……我说到什么地方了，哦……我现在已经掌握了Cetra分离灵魂的方式……再结合Lucrecia的研究……哼哼哼……我的灵魂现在就要进入这个全新的肉体！”Hojo兴奋的指着罐子里的Zelion，“这是个近乎完美的肉体！是的！近乎完美！他可以活的更长久，而且可以更强大！比Sephiroth更加的完美！更加的！利用这个肉体，我将进行更多伟大的研究……我将成为神！哈哈哈……Gest！你不会想到我会取得这样的成就的吧！你不会的！你这个平庸的科学家！废物！垃圾！你永远不会取得比我更高的成就的！我！才是最为天才的人！最伟大的科学家！哈哈哈！”  
“住手！疯子！住手！”Cloud近乎是在咆哮……这疯狂的计划就在他眼前，但他却无法阻止，不能阻止……无能为力，真正的无能为力……  
“当我的灵魂进入着肉体之后，我将会和这肉体一起迅速成长……我会最大限度的加速他的成长……只需要三小时，我就可以从一个婴儿变成一个成体……多么美好……Code-C，你会提前看到了你孕育的东西成熟的样子……我的灵魂会将会完全占据这肉体，完全的控制……多么完美……多么完美！哼哼哼……在此之前，我还需要将这纯合体的灵魂分离……Cetra也会想这么做的，只是他们更愿意让这个纯合体成为一个工具，就像Jenova一样行尸走肉……还记得那个罩在Jenova头上的金属壳吗？那就是Cetra的杰作，那就是装载它的灵魂的装置……哼哼……简直像是神话故事……哈哈哈！”  
“疯子！住手！把孩子还给我！！住手！！！”

不管Cloud如何叫喊，Dr Hojo的最后的‘试验’按部就班的进行了……Hojo走进了那只空罐子，液体被注入，机器开始运作，Hojo的灵魂慢慢的脱离身体，Zelion幼小的灵魂被强行扯出……而就在这个时候，这个本应该十分安全的实验室的墙壁突然被轰开一个巨洞……一个满身血污的银发人‘闯’了进来，实验员和守卫还没有来得及反应就已经被削掉了脑袋……紧接着，两只试验罐子被长刀劈开……随着轰响，银发人伸手抓住了一个什么东西，那东西虚无缥缈一般，但却逐渐聚成了人形……  
“Hojo……”  
Sephirot瞪着手中着‘不切实’的存在……这就是一个灵魂，Hojo的灵魂……银发人等这一刻等得过于长久，他在Lifestream中煎熬就是为了这一刻……他等待着Hojo进行这最后的试验，只有这样，他才可以完全粉碎Hojo的灵魂，消灭这个会呼吸的垃圾……只是，他没有想到，Cetra对他的囚禁愈加强烈，以至于使他无法逃走……多亏了Aerith，不然他将会永远被囚禁在Lifestream中……  
“再见了……父亲……”  
Sephiroth狞笑着……他手中的灵魂在挣扎，在嚎叫，但依旧逃不过被粉碎的命运……他使用了在Lifestream中学到的方法……啧，真可笑，那些Cetra没有使用这方法消灭掉Jenova的灵魂，以至于那生物在‘复活’后曾一度迷惑了他，控制了他……

确信手中的灵魂完全消失之后，Sephiroth转身看着瘫坐在椅子上满脸泪痕的Cloud，而那个金发人也在看着满身血污的他……他闯进来并不容易……那时，他的突然出现让WRO和DG的军队都感到震惊，就在震惊中，他开始发了疯一样斩杀DG的士兵……被他召唤出来的Bahamut也像他一样，疯狂的喷射着龙炎……屠杀着，他闯进这里，没有任何犹豫……他甚至是凭直觉找到这个实验室的……  
“Sephiroth……”  
简直不敢相信眼前发生的一切，Cloud愣了很久才反应过来……他站起来，跌跌撞撞的走向Sephiroth，被什么绊了一下，他扑倒在对方怀里……之后，他被紧紧的抱住……虽然Sephiroth身上满是血污，散发着血腥的味道，但却给了Cloud不寻常了安全感……紧拥之后，Cloud确认了Sephiroth的确是真实存在的，就在这里的……  
“Sephiroth……Sephiroth……孩子……”  
这种安全感来得太过突然，Cloud甚至有些无法接受……这时，无力感再次袭来，Cloud脱离了Sephiroth的怀抱跪坐到了满是碎屑和绿色粘液的地上……他的Zelion就在他身边的破碎的罐子里……勉强支起身，Cloud在Sephiroth的帮助下，将他们的孩子抱回了怀里……  
“Zelion……没事了……Zelion……”  
Cloud轻声呼唤着，但他的孩子却没有了任何反映……孩子的双眼紧闭，小小的身体软软的瘫在他怀里……  
“Zelion……没事的……我们都在这里……没事的……”  
像是不放弃什么一样，Cloud轻声呼唤着他的孩子，就像他的孩子马上就可以睁开眼睛，伸出小手紧抓他的衣服向他要牛奶吃一样……但，没有反映，没有任何反应……渐渐的，小小的Zelion的身体慢慢的消散了，就像这个星球所有死去的生物一样，变成了一个个的光点，被Lifestream夺走的……  
这……这……不可能……Zelion应该得救了，不可能……不会的……Zelion……Zelion不会的……不会……  
Cloud呆呆的看着眼前的一切，他甚至忘记了去抓住那些正在消失的光点……他的孩子，他的幼小的孩子就这样消失在他怀里……这……这不可能……这……不可能……不可能！

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！！！！！！”


	16. Chapter 16

对DG的战争已经结束将近一年了，战争中被毁坏的Midgar近乎完全废弃，当然了，紧邻Midgar的Edge也同样遭殃……  
战争结束后，WRO就一直致力于消灭残存在Midga的‘有害物质’的工作，同时，他们也在进行着城市的修复建设……逐渐的，在Midgar周边一个新的Edge城被被建立起来，战争中幸存的人以及部分WRO的工作人员迁进了这里……不例外的，Cloud也住在这里，只是他没有在从事送货的工作，他留在7th Heaven中帮助Tifa打理一些日常事务，在繁忙的时候招待酒客，当然了，他也会用拳头将那些不守规矩的家伙‘请’出酒吧……曾经，Reeve来找过他，希望他能正式加入WRO，但Cloud并没有答应，他告诉对方，自己只会在需要的时候去帮忙……

“你身体没有关系了吗？”Reeve严肃的问Cloud。  
“我？似乎战争中我没有受什么伤……”将一杯白水放在Reeve面前的桌子上，Cloud继续问，“需要点些什么吗？”  
“你……一点都想不起来吗？”  
“想起来什么？我想我没有失忆。”Cloud耸肩……这和Zack的某个习惯动作有些相似。  
“……没什么……我以为你还能找回自己。”Reeve叹了口气。  
“我很早前就找回了自己……在和Sephiroth战斗的时候，这很明确。”Cloud的口气有些‘不耐烦’，“今天的招牌菜如何？”  
“好吧，我只要那个好了。”Reeve喝了口杯子里的白水……

一年前，在对DG的战争即将结束的时候，准确说，应该是WRO的军队攻进DG的基地的时候，那个曾给了WRO莫大的银发人再次突然出现，而这一次，他抱着已经昏厥的Cloud……在将Cloud交给WRO的人员照顾之后，银发人就消失了，他去了什么地方没有人知道，即便是事后调查的Turks也没有能掌握Sephiroth的去向……  
只是，被救回来的只Cloud，并没有那个孩子……  
至于Cloud，他被带回来之后昏睡了很长时间，时间长到让人误以为他不会再醒过来……突然有一天，大概是战争结束一周后最后，Cloud醒过来……  
“太好了，你总算醒来了。”Shalua马上放下手中的报告跑了过来，沉默的Shelke跟在姐姐身边也走了过来。  
“Shalua？”Cloud似乎依旧有些‘神志不清’，“这是……什么地方……”  
“Junon，WRO的基地……没事的，你很安全……”Shalua关切的说，“只是……很遗憾，你的孩子……Zelion……”  
“孩子？什么孩子……”床上的金发人疑惑的看着Shalua，“我的孩子……我怎么会有孩子？”  
“……？！”  
“自欺欺人……”站在Shalua身后的Shelke小声说，只是她的声音没有被人注意到……  
之后，Shalua对Cloud做了全面检查，没有任何异样，包括脑波……  
“Zack……你记得他吗？”Shalua试探着问。  
“他救了我……已经在四年前死了，被神罗杀死了！”低着头，Cloud低声说，“……如果死的是我……就好了……”  
听完Cloud的话，Shalua盯着Cloud看了很久，之后，她了口气……似乎这个金发人不可能再记得了……而且，现在最能说明问题的Zack也离开了……那时候，当黑发剑士接连解决掉几个DG的Solider之后，他的身体就开始虚化，变成光点，他在完全消失前说得最后一句话是：  
“啧，老家伙们给的生命结束了……”  
或许，这个已死的人只是被赐予了短暂的生命，以便于他来监视Cloud……以及Sephiroth……

对于Cloud的归来，Tifa很惊奇也很惊异，毕竟Cloud已经在她视线中消失了将近一年了……虽然直到战争前她每月都会收到Cloud的汇款，但她却不能掌握对方的行踪，她甚至不知道Cloud什么时候停止送货的……在Cloud回来之前，这个金发人的六合剑和Fenrir都被送到新建中的7th Heavne，完整无缺的……只是Cloud对于自己这一年在干什么好像不是很‘清楚’……  
“你……这段时间，在做什么？靠什么养活自己……也不和我联系。”挂上‘Close’的牌子后，Tifa转身问Cloud。  
“我说了很多次了……我在送货，然后……大概在帮WRO工作。”擦抹着桌子，Cloud回答……他已经说过很多次相似的答案了。  
“真的吗……”Tifa犹豫了一下，然后小心的说，“Rude……说过好像没有见过你……在WRO里……嗯，我总觉得你好像隐瞒了些什么，就像那时候……”  
“那时候？”停下手里的事情，Cloud看着Tifa，“我在隐瞒什么？”  
“我问过Vincent，但是他什么也没有告诉我……”Tifa撮着衣角，“也许……你又忘记了什么。”  
“我能忘记什么，现在，我什么都想起来了……而且，我也不会再逃避什么了。”Cloud俯下身继续擦桌子，他擦抹得比先前用力，“你怀疑我？”  
“不……不是……”黑发格斗家用力摇摇头，“我只是担心你，连Rude也说没有发现你的行踪……所以……”  
“你总是提到那个名字，那个秃头Turk很有吸引力吗？！”  
“Cloud！不要误会！”Tifa突然激动起来，“一年来，你不和我联系！什么也不告诉我！我一直在担心！你知不知道！”  
“……我……对不起……也许是……太忙了……我……嗯……”Cloud顿了一下，“这段时间，很混乱……我想，我在战争中受了伤，你知道的，我在Shalua那里治疗了一段时间……也许不小心忘记了什么。”  
“……嗯……”Tifa轻轻擦了擦眼角，摇摇头，“我只是担心……你总是那样突然的就消失不见……”  
“我保证，不会不辞而别的……这一次……”Cloud苦笑几声，“我想应该是……”  
“至少走的时候留个字条。”Tifa笑了出来。  
之后，他们共同打扫酒吧并将二楼的某个房间清理出来，为几天后到来的Marline和Danzel准备出两张干净的床……  
就在刚刚铺好新床单的时候，Cloud问Tifa：  
“你有没有听到婴儿的哭声？”  
“婴儿？没有啊……连猫叫都没有……”黑发女孩摇摇头。  
“我想大概是错觉吧……”嗤笑一声，Cloud将Marline的枕头放好……

Cloud坐在广场上的喷泉池池沿上，看着天空……现在的Midgar经过将近3年的修复已经恢复一些当年的繁荣，只是这里不再有上下层，不管身处何处都可以看到天空……  
“哈……”  
叹了口气，Cloud闭上眼睛……  
现在的Midgar依旧被神罗控制着，只是他们不再那么猖狂的吸取星球的‘血液’，至于WRO，他们终于公开的‘投靠’了神罗……哦，不，也许一开始他们就属于神罗……和之前的神罗兵有所不同，WRO是个相对独立的部队，他们在Reeve的领导下坚守着各地区的和平……  
和平……哼……真是个稀罕的词……  
早年，由于神罗的突然间衰败，Wutai获得了‘解放’……不过，这个在旅游业中得到大量好处的地区已经放弃了独自战争和对外扩张，毕竟他们已经不受管辖也没有必要去夺取不属于他们的疆土了……现在，Wutai依旧是个旅游胜地，一个相对独立的地区。  
“……哼……”  
Cloud解开领口的扣子，让自己放松……毕竟他并不喜欢正装……  
他刚刚从一个婚礼上‘逃’了出来，Tifa的婚礼……就在那个曾经被他和Zack砸出两个洞的教堂里，Tifa正和一个秃头Turk交换誓言和戒指……当然了，那座教堂已经修复一新，哼，至少屋顶上没有洞了，而Aerith的鲜花则被留在原地……那曾经是Midgar为数不多的能生长花朵的地方之一……  
喝了口自动贩卖机里买到的罐装啤酒，Cloud自嘲得笑了……  
本以为，会和Tifa踏上红毯的人会是他，但他错了……他错过了一次又一次的机会，拒绝了一次又一次的暗示，他并不知道自己为什么要那么做……或许他只是觉得他不会得到Tifa，或许是害怕再失去……总之，他的Tifa现在已经是Rude的妻子了……  
真可笑……原本以为自己已经有勇气去面对一切，去承担一切，但实际上，他依旧是对‘幸福’恐惧……害怕再一次失去，所以选择逃避，选择拒绝……啧，真是没长进啊……

好像失去了什么重要的东西，但却想不起来……

Cloud盯着在广场上追逐皮球的孩子……孩子……金发人看着那些小小的身影发呆，或许，自己不会有孩子了……哼，为人父母大概是件很快乐的事情吧……  
不知什么时候，皮球滚到了Cloud脚边……金发人伸手捡起了皮球，丢给了跑过来捡球的孩子。  
“谢谢叔叔！”  
孩子笑着向他道谢……哼……已经是‘叔叔’了吗，Cloud苦笑一声……接着，他听到孩子说：  
“一起来玩吧。”  
苦笑一声，自己居然被一个孩子邀请玩球……Cloud本想客气的拒绝孩子，但是他却发现，那孩子是对着他‘旁边’说的……可是他身边并没有人，不管是左边还有右边。  
“你在和谁说话……”  
“嗯？”孩子听到Cloud的问话显然有点惊奇，他指着Cloud身边说，“他啊。”  
“谁？”  
“坐在叔叔身边的小弟弟……”  
“身边？”Cloud左右看了看，“谁？”  
“……”孩子不说话了，他看了看Cloud身边，又看了看Cloud……之后，孩子抱着球转身跑走了，没有再说任何的……

“我身边……”  
Cloud四下看了看……他确定，没有人坐在他旁边……


	17. Chapter 17

看着远去的孩子，Zelion低下头，他很想和那些孩子一起玩……如果他还活着，今年已经三岁了，但很不幸，在出生后不到一个月后，他就死去了……被剥离了灵魂的肉体被Cetra强行拿走，不过，那些想用他做‘知识的容器’的老家伙们没有得手，因为回到Lifestream中的肉体已经粉碎了，被他亲生父亲所打碎……为了让孩子不被利用，只能这样做，也许，那只是没有办法……  
抬头，银发孩子看着Cloud……这个人是生下自己的人，应该是自己的‘妈妈’吧……但是，‘妈妈’根本看不到他，也记不起他，就好像他从来就没有来过这个世界一样……嗯，叫‘妈妈’好奇怪啊，毕竟自己根本就不是在‘正常情况下’被生出的孩子。  
他伸手，想去抓Cloud的手，但他没有成功……现在，他无法握住‘妈妈’的手，也感受不到‘妈妈’熟悉的体温……

至于Cloud，他对自己身边接连发生的一些怪事已经习以为常了……曾经一段时间，他总是隐约能听到婴儿的哭声，断断续续的，但那哭声似乎只有他一个人能听到……也许只是自己太累了，Cloud曾这样向自己解释……有时候，他会在半夜突然醒来，手‘习惯性’得去摸床边的某个位置，那是他住在WRO总部时候放Zelion用的奶瓶的位置……而到这种时候，Cloud只会骂自己一句‘发神经’，然后翻身继续睡……当然了，他不会看到睡在他身边的Zelion的……即使他死去的孩子就在他身边，他也无法感觉到那小小的灵魂正依偎着他身体索取着不可能得到的体温……  
现在，他已经逃离了Tifa的婚礼，也没有给自己儿时的玩伴祝福……这算是嫉妒吗……也许不是……既然是自己主动放弃的，就不应该抱怨。  
伸了个懒腰，Cloud拿起空了的啤酒罐离开广场……而跟在他身边的Zelion也跳下了池沿跟着‘妈妈’离开，几次，这个无法被Cloud看到的孩子想去抓‘妈妈’的手，但都失败了……

当他回到7th Heaven的时候已经是晚上了，他的朋友们全在那里……  
“你去哪里混了！”Yuffie用带着Wutai口音的话说着，“朕还以为你又失踪了！”  
“……”Cloud嗤笑一下，看了看这个已经成为Wutai统领的少女……大概这个不胜酒力的姑娘又喝多了。  
“你去哪里了？”正在招待客人的Tifa看到Cloud后便走过来，此时她已经换下新娘礼服，穿了一身便装。  
“只是……随便走走……嗯……”Cloud犹豫了一下，“你今天真漂亮。”  
“……嗯……谢谢……”低下头，Tifa淡淡的笑了…此刻，她脸上的绯红似乎并不是酒精造成了。  
“嘿！我说，你把老相好丢在一边，自己去哪里鬼混了，嗯~”端着酒杯的Reno走过来拍了一下Cloud的臀部，“哈哈……”  
“走开。”Cloud推开了Reno，向自己楼上的房间走去……  
“Cloud！”Tifa本想再和Cloud说些什么，但是Rude的轻咳阻止了她……

回到房间里，Cloud关上门，倒在床上……他现在只想一个人静静的待着，甚至连敲门的Marline和Danzel都没有理会……

“妈妈……不高兴吗？”  
Zelion趴在床上看着Cloud……显然，那个用小臂挡在眼睛的金发人并不开心，他甚至用枕头捂住耳朵去躲避楼下的喧闹声。  
“妈妈……喜欢爸爸吗……”  
Zelion小声问，虽然他知道自己不可能得到回答……他还记得，很久之前，爸爸说过，Cloud恨他，恨得要死……  
“Zack叔叔说，妈妈原来在参军前梳辫子的……妈妈……留长发的样子好看吗？”  
Zelion试着伸手去摸Cloud的头发，当然了，他不可能摸到……  
在Cloud穿着衣服入睡后，Zelion小心的躺到了‘妈妈’身边……他看着Cloud，小心的用手去摸对方的脸……  
“妈妈……抱抱我……妈妈……我不想离开妈妈……不想……”  
孩子知道自己在哭……但Cloud不会听到，也不会伸手抱孩子，更不会像之前那样，用整个身体去保护孩子……

“Ze……Zelion……”

黑暗中，孩子清晰的听到‘妈妈’在叫自己，但在霎时的兴奋之后，他发现‘妈妈’不过是在说‘梦话’……但这已经够了，自己或许并没有被‘妈妈’忘记，只是被藏在记忆的某个角落……就像曾经Zack叔叔说话，‘妈妈’是个习惯性健忘的家伙……

第二天，在众人还没有从睡梦中醒来的时候，Cloud就带着他为数不多的行李离开了，他搬到了一间他在昨天找好的租屋里，那是一间5层的公寓，他住303……以后的几个月，Zelion惊喜的发现，‘妈妈’并没有去剪头发，而是把头发在脑后束了一条短短的辫子……而Cloud这么做的理由只是‘换换心情’……

忘记了是在Tifa结婚之前还是之后，Cloud就停止了他的送货业务，不过他经营的时间也并不长，并且没有做过几单生意……当他刚开始经营送递业务的时候，Reeve曾打电话给他，告诉他他并不适合做送货员，并建议他来WRO里工作……当然了，Cloud当时并没有答应，毕竟他并不是一个名副其实的‘前Solider’……  
但在Tifa结婚的第二个月，Cloud就敲开了WRO总部的门……

现在，在Tifa嫁给Rude一年之后，Cloud就已经穿上WRO的士官服……今天他的主要工作依旧是训练新兵……

“妈妈……很适合穿军装啊……”  
Zelion跟着Cloud身后，看着‘妈妈’指导新兵，他已经四岁了，再过几个月他就要迎来他五岁的生日了……如果他还活着的话……  
不知道爸爸看到‘妈妈’这个样子会说什么……对于爸爸来说，‘妈妈’永远都只是个普通士兵，从来不是Solider，也不是拯救星球的英雄……‘妈妈’就是个别扭的小兵……

休息的时间，Cloud坐在酒吧里一个人喝酒……兑了大量矿泉水并添加了冰块的酒……Zelion小心的站在‘妈妈’身边，毕竟酒吧是不欢迎他这种年纪的孩子的，Zack叔叔这么说过的……偶尔，他会觉得‘妈妈’在看他，就像今天在训练场上，‘妈妈’总会在‘无意间’看他，但是他知道‘妈妈’不可能看到他，即使他们目光相接……  
“妈妈……好喝吗？”  
Zelion小声问，不过他不会得到回答……他看着‘妈妈’盯着杯子里的液体发呆……杯子里的冰块已经化了，以至于杯子里的液体快溢出来了……看样子，‘妈妈’的心情并不好…看了‘妈妈’一会儿后，Zelion便努力的爬上Cloud的腿，坐了下来……如果自己还活着，那么自己现在的行为大概会被训斥吧……  
“妈妈……抱抱我……好不好？”  
说完‘无理要求’，Zelion就望着‘妈妈’……真希望‘妈妈’可以看到自己，然后拥抱自己，就像抱Tifa阿姨的小孩那样……

WRO任职大约一年的时候，Cloud接到了Tifa的电话，电话那边的女性很兴奋的告诉他，她做母亲了……听到消息，Cloud愣了很久，之后他挂了电话，用最快的速度赶到了Tifa所在的医院……当他到达的时候，病房里已经挤满了人……他的同伴，他收养的孤儿，以及神罗的员工……  
“Cloud……你来了……”  
病床上的Tifa已经剪了短发，她穿着白色的病号服，怀里抱着刚出生不久的孩子……Cloud挤到Tifa床边，低头看着床上的母子，久久没有说话……而就在他说‘我还有事……’之前，Tifa对他说：  
“想抱一下吗？”  
看了一眼站在Tifa床边的Rude，Cloud俯身接过孩子……新生的孩子小小软软的，带着淡淡的奶香和新生儿特有的气味……  
“还好像妈妈……”  
Cloud看着婴儿的黑发，刻意得说……


	18. Chapter 18

看着怀里的孩子，Cloud突然有种熟悉的感觉……被Cloud抱在怀里婴儿伸着小手摸着Cloud的外衣，黑黑的眼睛看着Cloud，粉嘟嘟的小嘴咿咿呀呀的说着什么……这感觉太熟悉了，就好像很久之前真实经历过一样的熟悉……但是，那不可能……Cloud很清楚自己并没有孩子……  
站在Cloud身边的Zelion伸手扒着‘妈妈’的手臂，似乎是想要‘妈妈’也抱抱他……但这早就已经不可能了……他曾经被‘妈妈’温柔的抱在怀里，听‘妈妈’唱走调的儿歌，但是他现在已经失去了那些，全部失去了……而且……‘妈妈’已经将他忘记了，彻底的忘记了……  
嘴张了几次，几乎想说点什么，但Cloud始终没有把那个模糊不清的名字说出口……盯着婴儿，Cloud发呆，而当他‘清醒’的时候，他发觉自己居然在掉泪……在众人惊异的目光中，Cloud的咸涩的泪水流过脸颊滴落在婴儿的脸上身上……  
好像失去了什么，很珍贵的东西，但是想不起来……很珍贵的……

“Cloud？”察觉到Cloud的异样，Tifa轻声叫道……  
“抱……抱歉……”用最快的速度把孩子交还给Tifa，Cloud抹去了眼泪冲出了病房……  
为什么心里会这么难受，为什么……究竟丢失了什么……究竟忘记了什么……  
跑出病房后，Cloud跨上他的Finrir，用最快的速度离开了……当然了，留在病房里的人没有人知道Cloud究竟是为了什么哭泣，除了Reeve和Vincent……一路上，Cloud不停的流泪，他甚至有点想放声痛哭，但他却没有为这样的自己找一个合适的理由。  
究竟为什么会哭……是因为自己的Tifa已经是别的人妻子了吗？还是因为别的什么……Zelion坐在他机车的后座上紧靠着‘妈妈’的背，他知道‘妈妈’为什么在哭……但这又能如何，‘妈妈’的记忆力依旧没有他的位置……

“请问……您是Cloud Strife先生吗？”正在Cloud发呆的时候，一个年轻的新兵走过来，用恭敬的语气说。  
“嗯。”Cloud一口喝干了杯子里的酒，并马上要了一杯烈酒。  
“我听说过您的事迹，您是拯救星球的英雄。”新兵激动的说。  
“我不是英雄……”  
“我还听说您打败了传说中的Sephiroth！”那个新兵的声音颤抖，“您就是个英雄！我……我很崇敬您！”  
“……”  
没有回答，Cloud转头看着这个正在对自己表达敬意的新兵……这个新兵大约14、5岁，带着三等兵的肩章和领章，他涨红了脸，对自己的‘英雄’表达着敬畏之情……  
啧……英雄吗……自己居然成了英雄……他这个‘英雄’还曾经是被神罗通缉的‘破坏社会稳定’的恐怖分子。  
“您……您可以给我签名吗？”新兵不顾周围人的低声嗤笑，将早已准备好的崭新的签名本和笔递出去。  
“我……不是英雄……我并没有能力拯救星球，我想你也许听到了一些不符合事实的传言。”Cloud灌了一口酒。  
“但……您打败了Sephiroth！”新兵还没有放弃。  
“这也是传闻。”  
“可是……可是……我的确听说过……”  
“听说只是听说。”Cloud看着那名士兵，“你注意我很久了吗？”  
“嗯……我见过您亲手斩杀Bahamut，所以……所以……”新兵声音颤抖的更加离开，“请给我一个签名！您是我的英雄！”  
“……”  
没有再拒绝，Cloud在新兵的签名本上写下了自己的名字，然后目送欣喜的士兵离开……

啧……曾几何时，自己变成了英雄了啊……

Zelion趴在窗台上看着外面街上躲雨的人们，他不知道雨打在身上是什么感觉，也许很难受……Lifestream里没有雨，他也不能感受到‘妈妈’所在的‘世界’的雨……他昨天刚刚‘独自’度过了他七岁的生日……当然了，他并不指望‘妈妈’会祝他‘生日快乐’，他的‘妈妈’根本就看不到他……  
叹了口气，Zelion继续跪在椅子上看窗外的人……他看到了那个在他三岁时候曾经邀他一起玩球的孩子，那个孩子正躲在他妈妈的伞下，在雨中唱歌，似乎雨对那个孩子来说是件很有趣的事情……Zelion看着那孩子，而那孩子却早已看不到他了……转身坐到椅子上，Zelion不再去看外面的人，他盯着浴室，他的‘妈妈’正在里面冲洗……  
不知什么时候，‘妈妈’似乎已经感觉不到自己了……在自己小的时候，很小的时候，‘妈妈’还能听到自己的哭泣，甚至能盯着自己看……虽然‘妈妈’什么也看不到……但是现在，‘妈妈’已经很少……不，是‘不能’……已经不能听到自己的声音了，也很少‘看着’自己……  
“妈妈……”  
坐在椅子上的Zelion晃着脚……‘妈妈’……也许很快就会把自己完全遗忘掉，完全不会再感知自己的存在……而自己就会像完全不曾存在一样……

浴室里的Cloud并不知道外面的Zelion在想什么，或者说，他并不知道Zelion就在他身边……  
在淋浴下冲洗着，Cloud想着今天Reeve对他说的话……那个中年人今天找自己长谈了一次，而那耗时4个小时的谈话的中心只有一个，那就是希望他接任WRO的领导职位……不过，Cloud并没有给出明确的答复，他甚至用长时间的沉默来应对Reeve……他知道自己并不是一个天生的领导者，相对于领导其他人，他更喜欢一个人单独去做一些事情……说道领袖，也许Batter更愿意接受那个职位……那次谈话在沉默的气氛中结束，最终，Cloud只是告诉Reeve，他需要时间来考虑，当然了，Reeve也没有强求他。  
将手中的温水拍在脸上，Cloud努力想让自己想一些轻松的事情，但他却想不出来……  
那个曾经找他要签名的新兵这两年时间里一直缠着自己，就差组织一个‘Strife崇拜委员会’了……哼，不知道当年Sephiroth会不会被他那个‘银色俱乐部’的成员‘骚扰’……  
“啧！”  
刚一想到Sephiroth，Cloud就立即打断了自己的思绪……一直以来，都没有那个家伙的任何消息，但Cloud本能的知道，那个家伙并不会善罢甘休……只要那个家伙还会回来，星球就会有危险……而且，最近几年来，星球一直都不平静，Nanaki曾对他说过，Lifestream里似乎正在发生着什么，但具体是什么，没有人会知道……  
“没什么好担心的……”  
Cloud自言自语的说着……他继续洗着……当他的手触及腹部的时候，他又摸到了那条奇怪的伤疤……他知道自己胸口上的伤疤的来历，也记得眉角上的伤疤是怎么弄的，但他对腹部这道伤痕的来由却不清楚……他不知道这是什么时候弄的，怎么弄的……不过，这道伤疤也快消失了，所以，不用担心。  
关上水阀，Cloud擦干自己走出浴室……

看着‘妈妈’走出浴室，并奇迹般得向自己走来，Zelion兴奋的差点用椅子上跳下来，扑倒‘妈妈’怀里……但很令他失望，或者应该说，在他意料之中的……‘妈妈’只是将擦头发的毛巾丢在椅子上，然后拉上窗帘……‘妈妈’的那条曾经束起的辫子早在几个月前就剪掉了……  
抛下的毛巾穿过自己身体的时候，Zelion看着‘妈妈’，他现在有些想哭……

看样子，雨暂时不会停了……  
Cloud关上灯，躺倒在床上……现在时间还早，他却不知道应该做些什么……  
今天结束在WRO的工作后，他去了Tifa那里……是Tifa邀请他去的，因为今天是Tifa女儿的生日……那个小姑娘长的越来越像Tifa了，这很好，至少不会是个秃子……Tifa的肚子已经又大起来了，她说，这次她会生一个可爱的男孩。

Zelion拖着脚走到‘妈妈’的床边，坐到床沿上，他背对着‘妈妈’……  
今天他跟着‘妈妈’去参加了那个小姑娘的生日晚会……他看着那个小姑娘被她的爸爸妈妈分别抱起亲吻，看着那个小姑娘在众人的祝福中许愿并吹灭蜡烛，看着那个小姑娘在她的生日晚会上当着快乐的主角并高兴的展示她在Gold Saucer赢得的奖品……  
“妈妈！我也想……我也想被妈妈抱！”  
Zelion大声的喊着，当然了，他知道Cloud根本就无法听到。  
“我也想去Gold Saucer Area！我也想有自己的生日晚会！我……我会做好孩子！我不会挑食！我不会给妈妈捣乱！我会听妈妈的话！我会帮妈妈做家务！我……我……”  
颤抖着，Zelion回过头，用充满泪水的眼睛看着Cloud。  
“我……我只想要妈妈……抱抱我……就像我小时候那样……被妈妈抱着……抱着……一直抱着……我不想离开妈妈……一点都不想……妈妈抱抱我……求求你……再抱抱我……”  
坐在床边，Zelion大声的哭着，而他身边就是他‘无动于衷’的‘妈妈’……Zelion哭嚎着，用手臂胡乱的摸脸上的泪水，他并不指望‘妈妈’能抱他，能帮他抹去泪水，他只希望‘妈妈’能看到他，感觉到他的存在……  
哭了一会儿，Zelion擦干眼泪……  
“……妈妈……我没事，真的没事……妈妈看不到我……但是我还是想做妈妈的小孩……因为……因为……我喜欢妈妈……好喜欢……”

“想去Gold Saucer……吗……”

当听到Cloud这么说的时候，Zelion‘吓’了一跳，他赶忙回过头看‘妈妈’……令他失望，‘妈妈’只是在对一张门票自言自语……

Cloud手里拿着那张Reeve给他的Gold Saucer的招待券……也许今天应该把这东西送给Tifa的女儿……但自己似乎已经很久没有去过那里了……不知道自己那只曾获得金奖的Chocobo的照片是不是还挂在那里……今天Reeve给自己这张招待券的时候还特意嘱咐自己要多放松放松……  
哼……那种小孩子去的地方……

“明天如果不下雨就去一趟……放松一下……也好……哼……”

将招待券丢在床头柜上，Cloud钻进毯子，裹紧……而他身边的Zelion则紧靠着他躺着……这个孩子双手握在一起，祈祷着明天是个晴天……

“妈妈……谢谢你……”  
祈祷之后，Zelion轻轻的吻了吻‘妈妈’的额头……如果，爸爸也在就好了……那样的话，三个人一起去Gold Saucer的话，一定很有趣……但那却是不可能实现的愿望……


	19. Chapter 19

或许Reeve有些后悔自己曾对Cloud说要‘放松’一下，因为今天早上他收到一条来自Cloud的短信，短信很简单……  
‘请一个月假’  
在收到这几个字后，Reeve就无论如何也联系不到Cloud了，对方已经关机了……Reeve甚至有点怀疑Cloud是不是很久之前就计划了这次突然的休假，因为他发现Cloud已经将工作安排好并空出了整整一个月的时间留给他自己……  
叹了口气，嗤笑着摇头……Reeve只能承认自己并不了解那个公事多年的小子。

收拾了简单的行李，Cloud就离开了他的住所……他看不到的Zelion就跟在他身边，孩子显得很兴奋，一直在唱‘妈妈’曾教给他的变调的儿歌……  
背着背包，Cloud跨上了他的Fenrir……他的计划很简单，在这难得的假期里，他将会花一些时间在Costa Del Sol，然后要去Forgotten City……好像已经很久没有送花给Aerith了……至于Gold Saucer，花费一天就足够了……  
Zelion坐在后座上，搂着Cloud的腰，他觉得现在他无比的幸福，他甚至觉得他比Tifa阿姨的女儿还要幸福……

在Cloud关机期间，他收到了几条来自Danzel的短信，那个新任的WRO小队长想问Cloud一些关于战术的问题，顺便征求一下如何约会女孩……虽然那个孤儿和Marline一起长大，但在某些时候，Danzel还是想给Marline一些惊喜……Marline已经长大了，她越发美丽……去7th Heaven的客人们几乎都在私下讨论现任女老板和前任老板娘究竟谁漂亮，甚至还搞了一次小规模的投票……当然了，Marline对此并不在意，虽然她父亲对此有些恼火……  
不过Cloud并不能给Danzel任何建议，除了战术上的……他现在几乎不去主动联系Tifa，他已经永远的失去了他亲爱的青梅竹马……

当Cloud带着他的行李到达Junon的时候，已经是傍晚了，他找了个地方住下，等明天一早就乘船离开……  
“妈妈以前在这里当过兵吗……我听Zack叔叔说过，爸爸曾在这里把妈妈踹下海。”  
Zelion对着在屋里来回走着的Cloud说……这几天，Cloud有些莫名的‘心神不宁’，不知道为什么他就是不能让自己平静下来……似乎有什么将要发生，但究竟是什么，他自己并不清楚……他需要让自己平静下来，这也是他休息的原因之一。  
最近的确不太平静，Lifestream的异样波动，星球不寻常的震动……似乎都在预示着什么……难道是……Sephiroth……吗……  
那个名字已经被自己遗忘太久了……或许是生活过得太过和平，他甚至有一段时间认为那个名字的主人已经永远消亡了……但，事实也许并不是那样的……  
“爸爸说过，妈妈当兵的时候……傻乎乎的，还总是自认为自己很了不起……”  
Zelion继续说着……不知道妈妈听到自己这么说的时候会是什么表情……  
没有去酒吧或者其他地方消磨时光，Cloud很早就上床睡了……他不知为什么，只想尽早赶到Gold Saucer……

第二天，Cloud乘头一班航船离开，在接近中午的时候，他到达了Costa Del Sol……他那栋很久前在Costa Del Sol买下的别墅已经被清扫好，等着真正主人的入住……Cloud拎着背包，走进这栋属于他的陌生的居所……他已经很久没有来这里了，而这里也长期处于租赁状态……这里对Cloud来说，只是个充满了陌生的味道的地方……  
将行李丢在地上，Cloud躺倒在沙发上……Zelion在这栋别墅里四处乱跑，当他兴奋的参观完整栋别墅并跑回一楼的客厅的时候，他看到躺在沙发的‘妈妈’正抱着一只Cait Sith对着天花板发呆……那只不知是第几十号的坏掉的猫型人偶倒在Cloud怀里，带着一脸永远的微笑……  
Zelion看着这一幕，愣了一会儿，然后他跑过去，拼命的想挤进‘妈妈’的怀里，但是他不可能成功……他依旧无法触碰到‘妈妈’的身体，依旧无法感受‘妈妈’熟悉的体温……  
“妈妈……抱抱……我……”  
继续做着失去希望的祈求……Zelion瞪着Cait Sith……他只觉得自己在疯狂的嫉妒那只坏掉的机器人……都是没有生命的物体，为什么这只猫就能被‘妈妈’抱，而他连被‘妈妈’看到的权利都没有……为什么！

没有去拜会Barrett，Cloud在到达Costa Del Sol的第二天就直接去了Gold Saucer……  
“妈妈妈妈！是气球！”  
Zelion指着门口向游人分发气球的Mog喊着，显然，他很想要一个……不过，同时他也知道，他的愿望或许不会被满足，他只能跟着‘妈妈’走进游乐园……

此刻，Cloud觉得自己有点傻……他周围不是情侣就是带着孩子的父母，而自己独自来游乐场的行为在这其中显得很‘傻’……突然的，胖Mog将一只红色的气球递到了他面前，犹豫了一下，他接过气球……虽然Cloud觉得有些‘莫名其妙’，但是Zelion却很高兴，因为他小小的愿望又实现了一个……  
在游乐场里，Zelion看着‘妈妈’在射击飞车的项目中得到了纪念品‘雨伞’，看着‘妈妈’在竞技场里拿到了当日最高分，看着‘妈妈’在游戏厅里一次又一次的夹起鱿鱼钥匙扣却总夹不到Chocobo玩偶，看看‘妈妈’在Chocobo赛场里看他那只曾获得冠军的黄金Chocobo的照片，那只鸟已经在去年的死掉了……虽然一直都是看着‘妈妈’在玩，但Zelion已经很高兴了……他小小的愿望实现了，他觉得他在Gold Saucer过的很愉快，很幸福……真的……  
当夜幕降临的时候，Zelion和‘妈妈’一起踏上了缆车……在缆车缓缓运行中，Zelion看着满天的烟花，兴奋的几乎不想眨眼……而Cloud坐在孩子对面，盯着前方，虽然他知道那里什么都没有，但是他仍然看着，连外面的烟花似乎都无法吸引他的注意力……

“妈妈……谢谢你……我很高兴，真的……谢谢你，妈妈……”

缆车停下来，Cloud走了出去……那只他在游乐园门口领到的红色气球已经在不知何时飞走了……伸了个懒腰，Cloud决定结束游玩……他带着一堆纪念品出了Gold Saucer，踏上回Costa Del Sol的路……  
夜晚的Costa Del Sol并不安静，这个度假胜地里总有在狂欢的人们……但这些与Cloud无关……在回到别墅之前，Cloud买下了蛋糕店里的最后一个蛋糕，虽然他也不知道为什么这么做，同时买下的还有店里剩下的最后七支蜡烛。  
进到屋里，Cloud没有开灯，他将蛋糕放在桌子上打开，把蜡烛插上，点亮……七只小小的火光将屋里部分黑暗驱散……Cloud趴在桌子上，看着蜡烛一点一点燃尽……  
虽然这行为对Cloud来说没有任何意义，但对Zelion来说，这简直就是一个惊喜……孩子面对着蛋糕拍着手，唱着从Tifa阿姨女儿那里学来的生日歌，给自己庆祝这迟来的生日……只是，他没法吹灭蜡烛，但即便如此，他的最后的愿望也实现了……

恍惚间，‘妈妈’的手拖住了他的脸，他看着‘妈妈’，微笑着……‘妈妈’叫着他的名字，将他紧拥在怀里……那熟悉的温暖，那紧拥的温度……如果能永远留在这怀抱里该有多好……

“妈妈……谢谢你……妈妈不要哭，我很好，真的很好……妈妈……再见……”

最后的小小的愿望……已经实现了……

第二天早上，Cloud醒来，他发觉自己居然是趴在桌子上睡了一晚上，自己面前就是那只覆满蜡油的蛋糕……而自己脸上竟然全是泪水……这是为什么……  
他站起来，伸着懒腰……环顾房间，这里，好像少了一些什么，好像有什么已经不在了……但是……究竟是什么……啧，应该是错觉吧……

将桌子上的蛋糕塞回包装盒里，Cloud把这个已经不能吃的东西丢进了垃圾袋。之后，他脱了衣服，走进浴室……由于昨晚既不舒服的睡姿，他现在全身酸疼……下意识的，他低头看了下自己的腹部，那道‘来路不明’的伤疤已经在不知什么时候消失了……  
温水冲着身体的感觉是那么的舒服……很温暖，很熟悉……昨晚，好像拥抱过什么，但是不记得了，也许只是一个不切实际的梦……没有什么人可以被拥抱，因为这件屋子里只有他一个人，一个人……

将手机留在别墅里充电，Cloud跨上他的Fenrir向Forgotten City进发……这次他依旧选择了最短的路线，没有拜会任何人……到达了Bone Village后，他并没有找地方住下，而是直接驾车奔向他的目的地……在沿路上，他看到几个迷路的考古者，不过他并没有帮助他们，反正那些人迟早也会出去……当然了，没有月之竖琴，Cetra旧都的门是不会打开的……


	20. Chapter 20

“Aerith……好久不见了……”  
将机车停靠在一边，Cloud带着花束走到祭坛边……那是Aerith死去的地方……将花抛向水中，Cloud看着花束慢慢下沉，就想那时候的Aerith一样……只是，他并不知道，Aerith已经不在Lifestream中了，她的灵魂已经在七年前消失了，被她的族人所抹杀了……  
正当Cloud盯着下沉的花出神的时候，突然的，他感觉到有什么在接近，而且，那个人正向他走来……简直就是毫无预兆的，他根本就没有察觉到那人的出现……不再去盯着花束，Cloud抬起头，四下观望……很快，他就发现了那个向他走来的家伙……银色的长发，黑色的皮衣，熟悉的面容……  
Sephiroth！  
果然他的预感没有错……最近会有什么事情发生，而这个‘什么’就是那个星球的灾难再次回归……没有多想，Cloud迅速冲到他的车边，抽出了他的武器……真值得庆幸，他没有将自己的武器留在别墅里……虽然那个银发人或许是个幻影，或许并没有向他做出攻击，但Cloud明白，他必须在第一时间给对方以致命一击……  
持着剑，Cloud冲向Sephiroth，出乎他意料，Sephiroth并没有对他做任何实质性的攻击，只是挡下他所有的进攻……啧，该死的……Cloud不断的进攻，刀剑相撞的声音打破了Forgotten City的沉寂……但很奇怪，好像自己的记忆越来越混乱，一些‘陌生’的画面冲进了脑子里……  
一个孩子……那是谁……  
就在他‘走神’的一霎那，他被Sephiroth的刀锋震到了水中……当身体接触到刺骨的冷水的时候，Cloud突然‘清醒’过来……从他见到Sephiroth的那一刻起，他就记忆就开始变的模糊，而此刻，一些被他刻意‘隐藏’掉的画面开始涌现……  
不幸怀上了孩子，Zack的出现，在不安中陪伴腹中的胎儿成长，Sephiroth的回归，惶恐中的待产……以及……

“Zelion……没有了……”

当这句话说出口的时候，躺在浅滩中的Cloud的情绪霎时间回到了七年前，他的孩子在他怀里消失的时候……他的孩子，他幼小的孩子，在他怀里没有了呼吸，在他怀里变成光点消散，被Lifestream夺走……

“Zelion……Zelion，Zelion……Zelion！Zelion……Ze……”

捂着脸，Cloud反复的重复他孩子的名字，他大声的哭泣，尽管这样也无法让他的孩子回到他身边……在独自痛哭过一会儿时候，他被抱起，被Sephiroth抱在怀里，紧紧的抱着……Cloud没有拒绝，虽然他知道这个正抱着自己的人是自己的敌人，是这个人改变了自己本应平静的一生，是这个人让自己反复经历无限的苦痛……但，他却明白，只有这个人才能使自己不再孤独……  
哭过一阵之后，Cloud的情绪缓和下来，他坐在水中，看着单膝跪在自己面前的Sephiroth……擦了把眼泪，止住了呜咽，Cloud站起来，尽管他的衣服还湿着，但他并不在意……他捡起他的武器，走向Fenrir……回头看了一眼自己身后的Sephiroth，Cloud没有跨上自己的机车，他推着车慢慢的走……他知道，Sephiroth就跟在自己的身边……

花费在回去的路上的时间相对要多出了很多，回到Costa Del Sol的时候已经是半夜了……也许是Sephiroth早就被人遗忘了，他们回来的路上并没有被什么注意……这大概是件好事……  
Cloud打开门进去，Sephiroth进屋后关上门……这一路上，谁都没有说话……有时候，Cloud甚至怀疑跟自己回来的只是一个自己才能看到的鬼魂……啧，但是鬼魂的身体怎么会有体温……  
脱下了湿衣服，Cloud走进了浴室……他没有关上门……应该庆幸，这浴室对于两个人来说已经足够大了，而且有很多富裕空间……他们互相为对方洗着身体，但依旧没有任何交谈，也没有亲吻……温水让两个人的身体暖和过来，水汽让相互拥抱的两个人的身影模糊不清……  
Cloud依旧不明白自己在浴室里那么做是为什么……他恨Sephiroth，这是无法否定的……换上了干净的衣服，Cloud在冰箱里翻找，但是他只找出了两只印着神罗标志的罐头……他进了厨房，将罐头加热，然后端出两盘混着青豆、番茄碎尸以及一些依稀可以辨认出是肉类的浓汤。将食物放在桌子上后，Cloud看了一眼依旧留在客厅的忘了丢出去的垃圾袋，那个黑色的袋子里只有他买给Zelion的蛋糕……险些，他又要哭出来……  
依旧是默默无语，Cloud吃着自己盘子里的东西，坐在他对面的是个下体裹着大浴巾的银发家伙……毕竟Cloud的衣服对Sephiroth来说，都显得过于瘦小。  
结束了吞食，Cloud擦干净嘴，将盘子放回厨房水槽里……之后，他上楼，躺在他的床上，虽然他没有示意，但Sephiroth还是躺在他身边，和他背对背……没有一点倦意，Cloud侧躺着，枕着自己的一只手臂，他看着墙，思绪混乱……他有很多事情想知道，比如Sephiroth那时候为什么离开，现在为什么回来，为什么Zack没有一起回来，Zelion好不好……他想说很多，但他却选择了闭口……  
气氛就这样凝固着……不知过了多久，Cloud慢慢的转身，将脸贴在Sephiroth背上，之后，他慢慢的搂上去……  
“Zelion……没有了……”  
这一次，他还是没有能控制住自己的情绪，他哭了出来……而银发人也小心的转过身，抱住了他……

Cloud并不知道也不可能Sephiroth在这七年里究竟做了什么，至少Sephiroth不会主动告诉他……  
在自己的孩子被杀死之后，Sephiroth离开了，他重新回到了Lifestream中，这一次，他并不是来和Cetra做任何交易的，他是来做他必须要做的事情……Jenova已经无法影响他的意识了，即使他已经将‘母亲’的细胞同化他的意识也不会被控制，而且他也将Hojo永远的消灭，所以，现在他有足够的时间和耐心以及理由来对付固守在Lifestream中的Cetra，他要让这些家伙永远的滚出Lifestream，他这么做并不是希望Lifestream不再被这些老家伙利用，他的目的很明确，他只是要这些曾想利用他的家伙们付出代价……当然了，他并不孤单，Zack和他一起战斗，另外，还有一些希望回到地面上的年轻Cetra也加入了战团……Cetra的长老们占据了Lifestream太过长久，以至于不允许任何他们的族人离开，当然的，这会引起不满……  
只是，Sephiroth并没有想到，他竟然用了七年来结束自己的‘报复’……在这期间，星球没有做出任何反应，似乎是默许了他的行为，也许，星球也对妄图影响自己意识的顽固的老Cetra们有所不满……星球会与人交流，但却不想被控制，这是很自然的……  
偶尔，Zelion会跑回来找人，Sephiroth也乐意照顾自己的儿子……那个小家伙向他说了很多‘妈妈’的事情……好吧，看样子那个金发傻小子再次选择性遗忘以来逃避现实……  
在一切结束之后，Lifestream再也没有一个Cetra的时候，Zack向他道别，这个黑发家伙说和Sephiroth一起生活实在太累了，他要回地面上，从空白开始一个新的人生……Sephiroth自然没有阻止他……

搂着哭泣的Cloud，Sephiroth抚摸着对方的头发……不管之前如何，但这一次他不会离开了，不会。

“Zelion……什么样子……”靠在Sephiroth的胸膛上，Cloud问……的确，他已经记不得孩子的样子了，何况孩子死的时候还没有满月。  
“脸型像你，眼睛也像……如果身高像你就麻烦了……”Sephiroth说了一个不好笑的笑话。  
“我不记得……我甚至连孩子的一张照片都没有留下……我……”Cloud苦笑着，“Zelion……很讨厌我吧，我没有能保护他，而且……忘记了……自己曾经有孩子这件事。”  
“他没有讨厌你……而且，他一直都待在你身边，只是你感觉不到而已。”  
“……！”Cloud猛地挣脱了银发人的怀抱，坐起来，他看着自己空荡的房间……似乎是明白了什么，之后，他苦笑了几声，“我果然……是什么也保护不了……哼……孩子已经不在了吧……对我很失望吧，那个孩子……哼……”  
没有理会起身搂住他肩膀的Sephiroth，Cloud继续苦笑着……之后，他突然推开了Sephiroth，吼道：  
“你回来干什么！？难道又想用我做什么交易吗！？”  
用满含泪水的眼睛瞪着Sephiroth，并且推搡着对方，Cloud继续喊着：  
“你总是把我当作工具！你……你……为什么不趁早离开！我不想再被你利用了！我……我什么也保护不了！我……”  
还想再说些什么，但是唇已经被堵住，就连他去推Sephiroth的手也被抓住……Cloud挣扎着，不再像之前那样顺从……  
“放开……嗯……放开我！别这样！我……不想……”  
“我会保护你。”  
“住口！别骗我！”  
“我会保护你，还有孩子……现在，已经没有任何可以威胁的了，Cloud，没有任何的……”  
“我不会相信……你……”不再挣扎，Cloud任由Sephiroth抱着他，他止不住的哭泣，“不可能……你让我有了孩子，只是为了和Cetra做交易……只是……交易……现在呢……你又想做什么……”  
“我曾试图保护你们，但是我失败了，Cloud……但是现在我不会再食言了。”Sephiroth抱着对方，安慰着，尽管他不确定Cloud是否还会相信他。  
“住口……”

虽然Cloud明白眼前这个人是‘不可相信’的，是个近乎毁掉他一生的人，但现在他却不希望对方离开……会再次被利用吗，会再被当做玩偶吗，会再次被丢弃吗……不清楚啊……不过，唯一可以确定的是，自己已经没有任何东西可以失去了……

“这七年里，你在干什么……”  
亲吻的间隙，Cloud这么问，不过他没有得到回答，Sephiroth只是亲吻他，他的嘴唇，他的脸颊，他的脖子……  
“不想再用星球做飞船了吗？做Jenova的好孩子该做的事情……”  
被抚摸腰部的时候，Cloud这么说……好像已经很久没有这样做过了，这样被亲吻，这样被抚摸……这感觉，陌生又熟悉……但和过往唯一不同的是，自己不再害怕了……  
“Zelion……为什么没有和你一起回来……他不想见我了吗？还有Zack……”  
“他们没有可以办法从Lifestream中复生，他们的身体早就消失了。”  
“但你可以！”  
“只有我可以……难道你想看到几个像人形一样的思念体吗？！”  
“这……算是什么理由……”嗤笑了几声Cloud分开双腿，“我怎么能接受……为什么你可以，连Aerith都做不到。”  
“忘记了吗？我很久之前就可以，Jenova的细胞的修复能力不是你能想象的。”  
“……那么Zelion为什么不可以！他比你我更加纯合！”推开压在自己身体上的Sephiroth，Cloud怒吼，“告诉我！”  
“他想再次被妈妈生下来。”  
“你骗我！”  
“随你相信。”  
“为什么不把Zelion也带回来……为什么……”


	21. Chapter 21

再次无法抑制的哭泣，Cloud被Sephiroth拥抱着……还是无法相信，为什么Zelion没有回来，难道真的是讨厌他了吗……如果孩子还活着，应该七岁了吧，但自己却连孩子的样子都已经记不清了……  
什么也保护不了，任何失败都不愿面对……而现在的一切就是惩罚吗……或许吧……

“他真的想再做我的孩子吗……但是，这真能保证吗……”摸着肚子，Cloud喃喃自语般的说着……曾经已经忘记身体被进入的感觉的他，刚刚又重温了那感觉。  
“你认为呢。”  
“无法保证的事情吧……哼……”Cloud嗤笑着，“我该相信你的说辞吗……Zelion除了灵魂，所有的都被Cetra毁掉，所以无法复生……因为他太过幼小……”  
“随便你。”  
“如果你不回来……也许我会忘掉所有，像个英雄一样的活下去……”看着天花板，Cloud说着，“你那时候为什么离开。”  
“你有必要知道吗？”如果把自己干掉了Cetra的事情告诉了Cloud，真不知道这个金发家伙会是什么表情……或许会再次把他当作星球的敌人吧……  
“好吧好吧好吧……我没有必要知道，Sephiroth先生……啧……”Cloud翻身枕在Sephiroth的胸口上，“Zelion真的不讨厌我吗？真的愿意再被我生下来吗？”  
“你问过很多次了……”  
“啧。”

第二天早上，Cloud在Sephiroth没有醒来之前出门，忍着腰疼，他需要去给Sephiroth买些衣服和日用品……在咒骂Costa Del Sol的物价中，Cloud完成了他的购物。在药店里，Cloud犹豫了很久，最终他还是将几盒测孕棒丢进了购物篮，虽然他并不知道那玩意对他而言是不是真的有用，同时，他还买下了几管润滑剂……  
现在，他的手机终于再次被他打开了，里面积压了一堆短信和未接电话……Reeve问他什么时候回去上班；Cid告诉他，Sherry已经生了第五个孩子了；Barett再婚的妻子又为Cloud介绍了一个好姑娘；早已经是Wutai领导人的Yuffie要Cloud尽早‘归还’她的魔石；Tifa发来的她儿子的照片……Cloud一一看了并听完每一条留言，不过他并没有做出任何回复……拎着东西，回到别墅，在开门之前他还在想，或许并没有人在屋里等他回来，昨晚或许只是自己的一个梦……

“我……回来了……”开门之后，Cloud试着这么说……似乎从14岁之后，他就再也没有这么说过……  
“欢迎回来。”迎接他的是Sephiroth……这个银发人穿着一件明显显小的睡袍。  
“啧……这里又不是你家，干什么语气那么像个主人……”Cloud将购物袋放下，拿出衣服，“试试看……”  
“看样子尺寸还算合适，不过，Cloud你的品味还有待提高。”  
“不满意就不要穿！”

现在，Cloud有足够的时间留给自己，虽然不去理会WRO催促他归队的电话是件不负责任的行为，但Cloud还是那么做了……他和Sephiroth在一起，腻在一起，在亲吻，争执，拥抱，打架中渡过每一天……某种程度上来说，他并不认为自己和Sephiroth在一起是‘合适’的，他们有太多的不同，虽然也有某些相似……  
“一个人在Lifestream中，是不是很寂寞？”枕在Sephiroth腿上，Cloud问……他现在赤身裸体，只是在腹部盖了一条毯子。  
“或许吧……”  
“……”Cloud看着Sephiroth……自己第一次见到真正的，非海报上的Sephiroth的时候，只有14岁，而现在离那时候已经过去了14年……  
“怎么了，难道你不喜欢一个人待着吗？不合群的家伙。”  
“啧。”  
这几日以来，似乎只有Vincent来‘正式’找过他，不过当那个红衣人见到Sephiroth后，便离开了，并没需要Cloud的太多‘解释’……除此之外，Turks也曾来‘巡查’过，但Cloud并不喜欢那种被‘监视’的感觉，这让他觉得自己似乎回到了七年前怀孕的时候……当然了，他对自己能怀孕，并能生下孩子的事情依旧有些奇怪……  
Cloud盯着电视，那面正在播放一个电影的预告，在讲述一个12年前‘失踪’的传奇英雄的电影，当然了，杜撰的成分占大部分……  
“我想去看。”他拍着Sephiroth的手臂说。  
“你看我还不够吗……那纯粹是胡说。”  
“他们还给你找了个女朋友……哈……”Cloud爬起来，坐到Sephiroth腿上，“好吧，那个演员没有你好看……哈……带我去看。”  
“驳回。”  
“那我自己去！我现在是屋主！我有权利决定去不去！”  
“你这么认为吗？”  
被Sephiroth抱住，并被亲吻，Cloud接受了，他搂着对方，让对方的手指滑进自己身体，插弄……

很快的，Cloud强行请下的一个月假期接近尾声了，但他并没有急于给Reeve电话，告知自己回去的时间……他已经有了另外的决定……

“嗯……Sephy……”一天早上，Cloud对刚起来的Sephiroth‘郑重’的说。  
“怎么？”  
“我想……”Cloud将Sephiroth的手拉过来，贴在自己小腹上，“Zelion……已经回来了……”  
“嗯。”

在此之后的某天，Reeve收到了Cloud Strife的辞职信，当然了，这似乎在他的意料之中……


End file.
